Code Geass: Quinn of the Rebellion REPOST
by silent12reader
Summary: AU. Glee/PLL/CG Xover. Absolute Obedience allows Quinn to give commands to anyone which they will obey w/o question. Geass is her key to truth, her weapon to war, her curse to defeat. Until one day, she lost control of this power leading to the death of those she was protecting, and got Santana's love in return. Now, is Santana accidentally under her Geass or was it true love?
1. Ch 1 Knight

**CHAPTER 1**

**Knight**

**.**

* * *

**BRITANNIA HOMELAND, PALACE**

**SANTANA**

**.**

"Quinn"

"Quinn"

"Quinn!"

Rubbing her eyes, she sat up and slowly opened her eyes, settling it onto me. She hasn't gotten any decent sleep yet for the past few days.

Britannia has been ruled by the Fabrays over a century now. They had conquered lands from west to the eastern part of the globe. On Emperor Russel's rule, technology has bloomed and knightmare frames have been introduced. Knightmare Frames are all robots but often have a humanoid shape and are usually between four to 6 meters tall. In addition to the standard range of bipedal movement, Knightmare Frames are equipped with Landspinners, self-propelled roller skates attached to the ankles of the machines, which allow them to achieve high mobility and speeds on most terrain. Knightmare Frames are piloted from a cockpit set in the protruding 'hump back' of the unit. The cockpit is a self-contained control center which can be ejected in case of emergency. With those advanced weaponries, our forces are unstoppable.

It then became a shock when Alison Di Laurentis-Fabray, Emperor Russel's daughter to his second wife went missing. Tons of leads were given and threats were made. Asking for the Empire's retreat on war, they have all claimed they had the missing successor to the throne, but the Emperor knew better than to give in. For over a year, though even with the largest military intelligence, the Emperor can't still find his daughter.

On the day of the anniversary of her absence, the Royal Guards had found her body buried on a backyard of one of the Di Launteris's house on Rosewood, a small town where Lady Jessica Di Launteris, Emperor's second wife's once resided before moving up to the palace. Both Alison and Jason loved staying in there, whenever they wanted to stay away from all the royal businesses.

Tonight, the night of Alison's wake, a night full of grieving, when everyone thought relief washed through the land thinking the lost princess is now in peace, the palace is ambushed by third generation knightmare frames. Land Units knightmare frames.

"San? What's going on?", Quinn asked, her voice still hoarse.

I felt a bit guilty for waking her up. Quinn's eyes still looked red and puffy. She probably had cried herself to sleep.

Back when Alison was still alive, Quinn has been closest to Alison among all of her siblings.

Frances, Russel's first born, is just too distant in her opinion. She's the crowned princess and is expected to rise to the throne in the future so her upbringing is different from the others. Among her siblings though, Quinn is mostly compared to her for they had the same mother. And at all times, may it be on appearance, leadership skills, academic skills, or strategic plays, Frances had always won. It didn't also help that Frances had hated Quinn ever since their mother's death. Lady Judy was murdered protecting Quinn from an assassination. Princess Frances had put all the blame on Quinn.

Jason, Russell's son to his second wife, is also different from his father. He's not that strict, not that stern, not that controlling all the time. He seems carefree and aloof, something that the Emperor didn't approve of. Jason had shown more interest with his commoner friends than associating himself with the _right _acquaintance, and he seems to show his dislike towards the Royal Family.

Alison, on the other hand is one of a kind. She's always loved the attention of everyone. She's almost like Russell, it's scary. People had always said that if they disregard the royal tradition, she would most likely be next to the throne—and that pissed Frances off to the extreme. Regardless of all the negative things people say towards Alison, Quinn had always admired her. Quinn had always tried to impress Alison because as she once told me, _'it just feels so worth it if Ali approves.'_ they were really close, and had grown up together.

Alison's death really had an effect on Quinn.

"We have to go. Intruders have been spotted near the coastline and they're heading towards here." I said as I handed Quinn her coat. I went over to the window adjacent to Quinn's bed and peeked over the curtains. There was an explosion heard and a smoke appeared near the walls of the palace. They are getting near.

"What? An ambush?" That definitely woke her up. "But it's Ali's wake! How can they disrespect her like that?" Quinn frowned as she put on her coat.

"Really? Do you think they would postpone an attack just because their sworn enemy is mourning over his daughter? Well this isn't Troy." I pulled Quinn out of bed. And we rushed through the hallways.

Some time in Quinn's adolescence, she was sent in Area 7, former France, to keep her safe. She was kept from the world so I wouldn't blame her if she thinks these people observe proper manners when mourning. On a second thought, they probably are rejoicing.

I shake my head to focus on the matter at hand. I'm here as the Empire's Knight of Three. And she I have a mission at hand.

"Where are we going? Is Father and Lady Jessica safe?" Quinn asked as I feel her squeezed my hand.

I answer her without looking in her direction, "We're going to the Rounds baseline. The safest place right now is the Guren." Santana said as they rounded the corner. The Rounds baseline is where the Rounds' knightmare frames are located. "And yes, His Highness and Lady Jessica are safe. Lord Jeremiah is with them."

When Quinn and I were little, Lord Clovis, once Knight of Five had let the kids on to his knightmare. He had taught me how to be a pilot and I had dreamt to be a part of the Rounds since then. And with enough training, and superb skills, I became one when I was 16. I was given my very own knightmare, the Guren Nishiki. It was a flaming red knightmare frame, thus accenting my uniform with red.

"The Guren? Are Sutherlands ambushing the palace? And how about Frances? We have to get her!" We had passed the princess's room but I didn't even glance on it. I know the last thing Quinn needed right now is losing someone again. She had lost her mother and a sister. Two years ago, she was sent back here in homeland after her 4-year stay in Area 7, thinking Britannia had enough defense to protect everyone inside its walls. During Alison's disappearance, Quinn and Frances may had found a way to reconnect.

"You know she's almost as good as Lady Judy in piloting a knightmare." I said, trying to be playful hoping that it will ease Quinn's worry.

Frances is into knightmares as Lady Judy was. Though Emperor Russel didn't allow her on the front lines, it still didn't stop her from leading the Empire's offense.

"What do you mean? Is she fighting out there?" Okay. No. it didn't lessen Quinn's anxiety. It might have worsen it so I frowned on that.

Quinn pulled her hand from my grasp so we had to stop. I sigh and regained my composure as I try to formulate words that would convince Quinn that we should go now, I guess the explosions outside aren't convincing enough. "Look, I don't know, okay? The only thing I know right now is I have to keep you safe." I said with a pleading expression on my face as I turned to Quinn. Quinn, on her part, had bit her lower lip as she held my gaze. She probably has millions of questions I hope she doesn't ask anymore. Thankfully, she nods and we continued running towards the baseline.

I reached for the door and was greeted by Lady Holiday Asplund, the Rounds Chief Engineer, or Holly, as she likes everyone to call herself.

"What took you so long?" Holly asked in her usual cheerful tone. I had always wondered why she had never seemed to panic even if the kingdom is pretty much in chaos right now.

"Gotta wake up the Princess" I said as prepare myself from battle. I hear the crew greets Quinn curtly and I see Quinn bowed a little in acknowledgement. I asked if Guren is ready and Holly says that it is just waiting for us for take off.

I motioned for Quinn to come near me so we could go in the Guren together. She walked towards me but she stopped before I close Guren's trunk. "How about them?" Quinn asked as she turned towards my crew.

"We can handle ourselves Princess. The intruders haven't even breached the walls of the palace. But this is the order from His Highness. You know how he's been since last year." Holly answered in all casualty, ignoring my glare directed to her. Alison is still a sensitive topic to Quinn, doesn't she know that?

Yes, the intruders had took them by surprise, but they were attacking _the palace. _The guards maybe down but it doesn't mean they can pass through its walls that easily. But since last year, when Alison went missing, even though it happened in Rosewood, the Emperor had prioritized the safety of his children. Well Quinn, especially. I mean, I am a member of the Rounds and I am expecting to be called in the front lines, but I got a mission to protect Quinn and never leave her side no matter what instead. It's not like it's a bad thing, Quinn is my bestfriend, and one of the reasons I joined the Rounds is to protect her.

I hastily pulled Quinn on her seat—the only extra seat inside the Guren, it is an elevated typical car-shaped seat located at the back of the pilot's seat, a motorcycle hunched down seat. I saluted on my crew and closed my truck. I used my key, hanging around my neck and put Guren's system online. As I wait for our take off, I looked back at Quinn, "I know you're worried about her. But Spencer is taking care of that." I held her hand and ran my thumb over the back of her hand. She said it used to calm her. I hope it still works.

She was silent for a second, and I was cracking my brain for something comforting to say. "Are… are they the ones who killed Ali?" Quinn wanted to know. Everyone do actually. After a year of investigation, the Empire still doesn't know who killed Alison. And it angers the Emperor to all extent. It hurts as a father who doesn't know who killed her daughter, and as a king of the strongest empire in the world, who feels that he has everything yet he can't do anything about it.

"I don't think so. I think they're just terrorists." I answered as Guren finally took off.

"Just terrorists?" Quinn cringed in my way of nonchalance. Right, Alison is a sensitive topic, keep that in mind Lopez.

"You know what I meant. I just…" I sighed. "This is a perfect opportunity for ambush, okay? On those times that Ali went missing, everything in the Britannian Empire is heightened. His Highness went from one place to another, not only caring on conquering but finding his daughter. Some history books has considered that as the peak of Britannia's rule. And now, Ali has found her way back but with a lifeless body. Everyone is distraught. And I don't mean this to disrespect, but his Highness is in emotional wreck. So for outsiders, they've taken this as the loop hole. Our guards are down."

I sigh for probably the 20th time now? I don't know, I lost count. She's silent again and it's scarying me. I rather have her shouting at me, directing her anger towards me than like this. I want to assure her that this place with me is safe. I feel her shift in her seat annd before I could look back, I feel her hands wrapped around my torso and her breathe on my neck. I relaxed on Quinn's embrace as I return my focus on the coordinates Holly has given me.

"When will this be over, San?" Quinn whispered as she let her tears fall. "You and I bear similar deep pain. You have lost your mother as I have lost my sister."

Oh yeah, have I mentioned that I lost mother too? My parents are both doctors. While my father was assigned to the Royal family, my mother was sent out to tend to soldiers. It was her choice, she said.

On a mission in Ishbal, my mother's camp was infiltrated by the enemy and was ambushed at night. The Britannian army was held hostage and the paramedics was forced to tend to the rebels' wounds. When the Empire sent backup, my mother was killed on a cross-fire while protecting the child of the rebel. Oh, and the highlight of the story? She was killed by the hands of her patient.

_Oh, the irony._

"I don't even know if killing is moral or not. It'll be hypocrite of me to say that killing is evil. I wanted to know who killed Ali and why he—they did it. I'm furious, really. But I know that Father has been killing a lot of people ever since he rose to the throne. And some of those are innocent people, victims of war as he would call it. But there are families who are grieving for their loss too, wondering the same thing I'm wondering. Should I blame Father for this? I don't want to, because I love him."

I listened as Quinn vent out her frustrations. She knows what she means, it's not like she ignored the cruelty of this world just because she's a Royalty. This world is messed up.

"And I know… I know that you'd be killing too." Quinn whispered and if she wasn't that close to me, I might have never heard it. "Would you taint your hands with evil to defeat evil?"

Even if I don't want to, I probably had. I cried myself after my first kill-kills actually. When you're in a knightmare, it becames a nightmare. Just one push of a button kills hundreds of people. One slash to another knightmare, my heart is torn between wanting my enemy's ejection button to work properly for his/her safety, the other half hopes my enemy dies to end the pain of living.

"I want to end this too, Quinn. And if being part of the Rounds will help me reach that goal then I'll do whatever it takes. I don't know what's right or wrong anymore. Because really, when you're out there, morality becomes a blur. Do you fight for yourself? Do you fight for someone else? Do you fight for your country? But like I said a while ago, at this moment, I have one thing in mind. And that is to keep you safe." At that, Quinn hugged me tighter. I accelerated Guren's speed, and we run away from the chaos behind us.

* * *

**BRITTANIA HOMELAND, PALACE (next day)**

**SANTANA**

.

"You have to talk to her. She's been crying her eyes out. She's draining herself" Spencer said as she pushed me towards Quinn's door.

The Empire has been recovering from the damage it took. We had managed to defend the palace though it took some casualties. But one of that is the life of Princess Frances. Apparently, she had sneaked out from her guards and had managed to steal a knightmare. She didn't expect to come across the Zangetsu though.

The Black Knights, a new-found rebel organization against the Empire has managed to develop new generation of knightmare frames that will go against the Knight of Rounds. Thus, the Four Holy Blades was hailed.

The Zangetsu, rumored one of the Four Holy Blades, was unexpectedly seen on the battlefield, the Empire had assumed this is one of the movements of the rebel group. Princess Frances, even with potential skills, was on a disadvantage against the Zangetsu, leading her to her tragic death.

"But this is your territory. I don't know what I would say" I tried to argue. I can't handle seeing cry again. She's been doing that for almost a week, it's unhealthy. It pains my heart beyond measure.

"Just be there, hold her, anything. Sometimes, you don't need words to give comfort to others." Spencer said as she stopped by Quinn's door.

Before entering, I pulled her into a hug. "Well I hope this works." With that, I squeezed her tighter then pulled away.

I watch her walk away, and taking a deep breathe, I knock before entering Quinn's room. I heard no response, but still, I slowly opened the door.

When I neared Quinn's bed, I thought for a second that Quinn is asleep. I considered turning around and leaving the girl when I heard a muffled voice. I sat by the edge of the bed and peered closer to Quinn.

"Quinn. It's me" I slightly poked Quinn.

Quinn looked up and pushed herself up and put her arms around Santana's neck. after running small circles on her back in soothing pattern, I pushed Quinn gently on her bed so she could lie down into a more comfortable position. After she's settled, I went under the covers and joined her. I put my arm around her and she leans closer to me. "It hurts so much, San. I want it to go away."

"Jason is gone. We may not be that close but I'm still his sister, you know? Why would he leave, even if I ask him not to?" I kissed Quinn's temple and held her tighter. Jason is a coward. I never liked him because he never showed like he cared about the Royal family. I mean I get that he's not intesrested in rising to the throne but this is his family. Quinn is his sister. Why would he leave her like that? He said he had enough and that he went on a search for Alison's killer on his own. And he had decided to stop relying on his father's sources. He never considered being a prince a privilege. If this is the price to pay then he's not having any of it. He always wanted to prove that he's more of a Di Laurentis than a Fabray. Well I wonder where that will take him. He's full of himself. I hate him.

"I feel so alone. And it's killing me. Will they come after me next?" I never saw Quinn like this—so scared, so broken.

"Maybe. But I'm here. We're all here. And we swear on our lives that we'll protect you." I cupped Quinn's face to wipe her tears away from her cheeks. Her eyes look so tired. Please stop.

"Will you leave me too, Santana? Will they take you away from me too? I know _stay_ is the most desperate word next to _p__lease_. And Royalities are not allowed to show desperation at all times, but at this moment, I don't care anymore." Quinn pleads as she hold on to my hand held near her chest.

"I will never leave you. I'll stay by your side no matter what. And I won't let anything happen to you." I said with all sincerity. If this is what Quinn needs, then this is what I'll give.

We stared for a good minute, just holding the moment. Quinn is so lost and she just needs me to find her way back. I'll be whatever she needs.

She hovered herself close to me then she cupped my cheeks and leaned her forehead to mine.

"This probably would be the most selfish thing I would ever ask from you."

I doubt you're ever selfish.

"what is it?"

"Santana Lopez, as the third member of the Knight of Rounds, you are bound to serve the Holy Empire of Britannia." Quinn said with all seriousness that's only reserve when she speak of royal business. Santana then realized that she's dealing with a Princess and not her bestfriend.

"I, Lucy Quinn Fabray, 86th successor to the imperial throne, commands you to dedicate your life to me, and only me. I appoint you as my personal knight. Above your family, above His Excellency, and above yourself, you will live on to answer to me, and protect me to all harms."

Her knighthood. Quinn is asking for her knighthood, her loyalty, her life. No. She's not asking for it. She's forcing it out on me. This will change my purpose in life. This will change my goals.

Quinn will be my priority if I said yes.

"Yes, your Highness"

With that, Santana knew, Quinn had claimed her for her own.

Quinn leaned over and kissed her lips. It's not a Princess-Knight kind-a thing. It's more of a Quinn and Santana thing. It's their first kiss. And they both knew they their bond is stronger than before.

* * *

**AN: Fixed a few things. I've realized the previous set up isn't enough to bring Quinn to the dark side. LOL. But still, events up to the last chapter updated is almost the same. Some characters would probably be changed. **

**A lot of things are confusing, and you'd probably wouldn't get what some of teh things I mentioned here, if you didn't know Code Geass so every chapter, I'll explain a few things.**

**Britannia is like Great Britain now. Technically, it speaks of a country, and its colonies are renamed to Area (number). Some of the colonies mentioned and that will be mentioned are random and probably historically incorrect. **

**So this set in the future, (which is based on the past when Great Britain is on the spree of conquering all lands, World War I?). Knightmare frames definition is from wikipedia.**

****the reference Troy, is when Achilles killed Hector and King Priam asked for a day of grievance, and Achilles allowed it.**

**In the anime, the Knight of Rounds is 12, but I've lowered it down with seven.**

**This is a bit of crossover of PLL & Glee through code Geass.**

**Also, knightmare frames are HUGE robots pilot by one person. **

**Questions? :)**


	2. Ch 2 Bits of Knights of Rounds

**CHAPTER 2**

**BITS OF KNIGHTS OF ROUNDS**

* * *

**SANTANA.**

**ROYALE COURTE, AREA 11**

**(three weeks later)**

**.**

"Finally! The Red Knight has arrived!" I heard Mike Chang's cheerful voice as soon as the automatic door slides open. I barge in to the quarters where the other knights are waiting for me.

I quickly surveyed the room. I knew I was late. It's totally Marley's fault! Lord Jeremiah is not around so I still felt relieved. He's probably where the Emperor is. Mike is right beside me, already-I didn't even notice he walked towards me, and now he's patting my back, and saying something about his trip to New York. He was interrupted by the Knight of Two though.

"Oh my god. Did you have a quickie?" Spencer Hastings asked as she noticed my state—hair disheveled, irregular breathing, and not so presentable uniform. She's probably gonna kill me. Since she's around us most of the times, she acts as our 'prefect'.

I try to joke around her hoping that she will drop the glare directed at me. She could really be scary sometimes. "Awww… Don't tell me you're a prude now, Captain? I just remembered seeing _Toby _left your unit two nights ago." I countered, wiggling my eyebrows a little as I buttoned up my top uniform. I intentionally turned my voice all sultry on 'Toby' to get the rise out of my captain. Toby, is Spencer's boyfriend. He's a commoner _and _a number. I'm not one to judge since I'm totally all for equality, but her relationship is slightly (who am I kidding? I've heard it is all over the internet) intriguing.

I walked towards Spencer so she could help in fixing my uniform. It'll take less time, and I'm sure we'll be called within a few minutes. The Emperor is about to give some speech for His State of the Union Address.

"We didn't have sex, not that it's any of your business!" Spencer hissed as she tugged my collar making me choke and stumble towards her. I glared at her but I continue fixing my hair. Someone seems to be in a bad mood today. She smoothes my blouse and hand me my red coat. She and Mike helped in pining it over my shoulder. In this occasion, all knights are required to show up.

We are now in Area 11, former Ohio, and the whole Royalties are here. It's a tradition the Emperor does to show that he _cares _about his colony. He brings the whole Royal family with him, in this case, Lady Jessica and Quinn, and the whole Knights of Rounds to represent the government and military of Britannia is accepting the colony as a part of the Holy Empire.

"We need to head out now." Sebastian reminded the us as he held the door connecting to the Royale Courte open. After Spencer looked at me from head to two, she nods in approval and head towards the door.

Mike and I follow through, "Great. I'll just fill you in with my latest sexcapade on our way there." I heard Mike and Sebastian chuckle but Spencer just hissed at me, "Did you seriously had sex before you came here? You're going to kiss the Empress's hand!" I would flinch if I didn't know Spencer any better. I guess I just got used to her.

Spencer walked passed ahead of us straightening her composure. I wait for Mike and whisper to him, "Okay. What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know. She had her friends came over last night though. Then she woke up all grumpy." Mike shrugged his shoulders. Oh. Right. Spencer's family moved in Ohio since she was 7. She spent her years before becoming a knight here. She and the late Princess Alison were in the same circle of friends. I know the other three because Alison used to bring them at the palace. I get along with her blonde friend, Hanna in fact.

Anyway, I noticed something has been bothering Spencer lately. I have been getting different vibes from her right after Ali's death. I tried to pry Spencer over it, but I got nothing, not even the slightest. I even tried getting it out on Hanna, my shopping buddy, but I still got nothing. Maybe this is why I wasn't assigned to the Intelligence group. I'm not really good at getting answers from people. Or maybe, _'Those four really know how to keep a secret'._

I took a deep breathe and doubled my pace so I could catch up with Spencer. Once I am walking side by side with her, I waited until she looks at me before I start speaking up. Sneaking up on moody-Spencer is not a good idea. "Not that it's any of your business either… But I didn't have sex last night." I try to act coolly. I gauge her reaction-she just raised her eyebrow and stared at me. _Good. _I decided to continue, "I dropped Marley off of Ashford Academy okay? And I realized I don't have my uniform in the car so I had to go beyond speed limit to go back to the Manor and get one, and then be here."

I waited for her lecture on preparing-your-things-before-a-formal-event speech or the you're-a-knight-of-Rounds-you-should-not-go-beyond-the-speed-limit speech but I didn't get any. I looked at her and I see her smirk. Her next words surprised me though. "You like Marley!"

What? No. That's just weird.

Spencer seems to be satisfied, my facial expression may have changed.

"I do not! Well at least not in a way that you are implying! She's really nice… and innocent… and-" Spencer's grin grew wider as my demeanor changed. Okay, maybe it is a little unusual for me to be this soft to anyone. But, Spencer knows nothing is going on between us but she just like to tease me any chance that she gets.

* * *

_The first time we met Marley was during the first months of our stay in Ohio. It wasn't a colony yet that time-we were still on the process of winning it over the Ohio Liberal Front, their local military._

_Mike was injured on a battle and was brought to a hospital nearby. Ohio was pretty much torn between siding with their people, or surrendering to Britannia. The three of us were in uniform, and we didn't know the effect we had on the colonies, we didn't know that at the time, we brought fear. We were given immediate attention, and Mike was into surgery. His operation room, surgeons and supplies were supposed to be for another surgery, Millie Rose's. Spencer went to fill up paperworks as I wait into the queuing area. There I saw a brunette crying her eyes, she looked up to me, and when our eyes met, they changed and before I know it, I was slapped in the face._

_I heard gasps and whispers from people around us. I was stunned. I was slapped... in the face? WHILE WEARING MY UNIFORM? What?_

_I saw the security guards coming our way but I raised my hand to stop them._

_"What was that for?" I raised my voice as I touch my face which probably has a red mark on it._

_Spencer comes in a second after and asked what was going on. SHE even thought I did something to the girl. Really Spencer? Thank you for the support, comrade._

_"It's your fault! It's your fault! You just come here at our place bringing destruction and everything and you expect us to take it all in!"_

_She points to my emblem hanging around my neck._

_Oh._

_"My mom is supposed to have a surgery today! We worked so hard so we can pay for it! I even thought she couldn't make it. But then I got help, and we could finally afford it... but you just... you just come here and take everything and expect us to just be okay with it! Why? Do you think you deserve life better than us? Because you're Britannians?!" She shouts every word gaining everyone's attention and she pokes my shoulder to make a point. She sobbing hard now and I suddenly put my arms around her and awkwardly pats her back. She's breaking down and I looked towards Spencer. She showed a paper to me, something with Millie Rose name written on it._

_After everything was explained, the hospital management apologized to the brunette's family-which we later know as the Rose, the brunette who slapped me, Marley. Before we left the hospital, Spencer insisted we talked to Millie. She was kind and passionate and she even apologized for her daughter's actions. I knew right then I like her. We insisted that she comes with us to give her better treatment, and after some convincing she agrees. After all, we owe it to her. She indirectly saved Mike's life._

_That was three years ago. Now, my father had legally adopted Marley. And she and her mother is living with us._

* * *

Mike was about to jab something when we heard the sounds of the trumpets announcing the arrival of the Knights of Rounds.

We reach the end of the aisle and we form a semi-circle. We bow down as we wait for the Royal family to arrive. We were given the signal to stand up and we head towards our positions.

The room quieted down as the Emperor took the podium. He stood there all mighty and strong as he glance towards his audience. There was a reason why we are here in Area 11. The Black Knights, the rebel group originated in this place months ago. the same rebel group who ambushed Britannia three weeks ago, and killed Frances. With the Emperor coming down here himself, and the Knights of Rounds situated here, signifies the Empire is taking Black Knights threats seriously. This is our response to them.

_"All men are not created equal. Some are born swifter of foot, some with greater beauty."_

As the Emperor starts his long-waited speech, I took that moment to observe him. I never got too close to the Emperor. When I was at the palace, I had the privilege of eating with him on the same table when Quinn insists that I sit beside her, but that never really opened something about him. He's always this grandeur image of a leader. An unwavering icon of triumph over the weak.

Even with that image, I wonder what he's feeling inside. He must be agitated. In the night of his daughter's-her favorite at that-wake, his first-born was killed. By a rebel-group nontheless. It would've make sense if it was from our rival nation but it wasn't. It was from our colony.

One of _these _people had killed the princess.

_"Some are born into poverty; others are born sick and feeble. Both in birth and upbringing in shear scoop of ability that, every human is inherently different! Yes, that is why people discriminate against one another, which is why there is struggle, competition, and the unfaltering march of progress! Inequality is not wrong, equality is! Rabble politics by a popularity contest. The Chinese Federation with its equal distribution of wealth? A nation of lazy not our beloved Britannia!"_

No body knows who the members are of that group. But we are sure it is from Area 11.

At the mention of the Chinese Federation, I glanced over to my right to see Mike looking directly to the people. He was born in China but his family migrated in Britannia when he was five due to his families growing business. When the war occur, his family stayed in Britannia because of the connections they made with Britannian Elites. He wanted to be a knight to fix things between the two nations. But his people can not see his intentions, instead they treat him as a traitor to his country.

_"We fight, we compete; evolution is continuous! Britannia alone moves forward; advancing steadily into the future. Even with the death of my daughters Alison and Frances, demonstrates Britannia's unswerving commitment to progress! We will fight on, we shall struggle, compete, plunder, and dominate and in the end the future shall be ours!"_

_"All Hail Britannia!"_ The Emperor stood in all his might, showing his confidence and assurance that Brittania will prevail in this war.

The anthem of Britannia plays in the background and everyone cheered.

"All hail Britannia! All hail Britannia"

The real war is just starting.

* * *

**SANTANA.**

**ROUNDS MANOR, AREA 11**

**.**

"Santana. You'd be babysitting the newbies today." Spencer announced as she enters the quarters.

"What? why me?" I complained as I plop down the couch. I had already arranged a shopping spree with Hanna this afternoon. And I am not planning on cancelling out. Even though I am a knight, we have the privilege to continue our lives as _normal teenagers _if we want to.

The Knight of Rounds were only with five members as of now. One member died due to the ambush, and the other was sent to look after Jason. Therefore, it was SOP that they replace them immediately. Everyone under the Britannian's rule is _allowed _to undergo training to be a knight, and from there, has a chance of being part of the Rounds. In those three weeks after the ambush, the Council had chosen candidates and were presented to the Emperor. He (or any other royalty) has the final say on who enters the Rounds.

So today is the day we welcome our new _family members._

"Sebastian was assigned to appease the situation at the Middle East…" Spencer shrugged her shoulders as she opened her laptop. Probably gonna start some homework or something. How can she even worry about her homework at this time of the day?

I turn to Mike wishing he has nothing better to do than entertaining the newbies (which I doubt) "I need to go back to Washington for Callie. You know, knightly duties." He immediately raised his hands as if to say he had no choice.

"But I have plans… why won't you do it? And don't tell me, just because you have some advance reading to do. Seriously. You can ace your AP classes with your eyes closed. I don't know why you push yourself too much." I complained as I walk towards Spencer.

"I'm working on something." Spencer answered immediately. Before she could close her laptop, I catch a glimpse of the webpage she's. It's open on the preferences of her mobile network. Is she filtering her messages and calls?

"Does that include some creepy stalker_?_" Santana narrowed her eyes on Spencer.

"What?!" Spencer tensed as Mike stopped on his tracks.

"Oh, don't think I haven't noticed. Every time your phone beeps, you get all jumpy. Who's been texting you? You know it's Mike's territory. He can help you out. He has some strings he could pull in both Britannian and Chinese Fed Intelligence. And I'll deal with him." I cracked my knuckles and my neck. Mike chuckles at my comment on him. He doesn't seem to take it personal when I say that he's in between Britannia and Chinese Federation. His connections had worked in our advantage over the years.

"It's nothing." Spencer immediately dismissed. Something is obviously in her mind that she's not telling us.

"Nothing? That's it? what happens to telling each other everything? I thought we're a team? I tell you guys everything—"

"Yes. even the stuff we don't want to know" I ignored Mike and continued on my rant. I'm getting answers from Spencer and I'm getting it now.

"Is this about Alison?" I noticed something changed at Spencer's posture. Bingo.

"Is it her killer? Do you have a lead?" Santana pushed. Now I'm getting excited.

"Shut up!" Spencer exclaimed and I took a step back for I was taken aback. I thought she was back to her normal self? "I know what you're thinking. And it's not it. I'm telling you, if I found out who killed Ali, I swear I'd give him/her/it justice myself."

I didn't expect her to burst at me. I don't even think I went too far. Is Alison still a sensitive topic to her? I try to calm her by saying, "I want to help too. In any way that I can."

She turns cold though, and stands up. "It's better if you don't know anything at all. And I'm not pushing you away. Don't ever think that. I trust you with my life. But I just… We just have to deal with this on our own." Spencer stops in front of the door and the door slides open. She looks at me over her shoulders and I nod to show her I understand. Even though I don't.

"Tell Hanna something came up and you'd be late. she'll understand. Go meet the newbies now. And that's an order." Spencer said as she steps outside the quarters and the doors closed.

Mike and I were left speechless, standing there with confusion etched on our faces.

"She knows when to ask help, San. Let it go for now. Hastings always win." I turn to him and and put my hand on top of his.

I smile at him to reassure him. "Yeah. One of the many things I hate about her."

I grabbed my phone shooting a text to Hanna about the sudden change to their plans.

* * *

"You have to be kidding me. Those two can't be Knights of Rounds. Seriously?" Santana cursed under her breathe as she walked towards two figures waiting for her down the hall.

They must have heard my footsteps so they turn around. I was greeted with a megawatt smile and a knowing smirk. Seems like he was expecting me.

"Hi. I'm Rachel Berry, currently promoted as Knight of Six. I believe you are Santana…" I can't help but look Rachel up and down. It's my reflex to gauge someone during our first meet. First thing I noticed is that she talks _ a lot. _And somehow, a part of me is glad that she is smaller than me. Well, both of us are at the same height for now, but _Rachel Berry _is wearing her knights' uniform so she has her heels on, while I am wearing _sensible _shoes as Spencer would describe it, for my shopping spree later. I turned my attention to my left and caught the guy checking her out blatantly.

"Nice to meet you too. And you're Nathaniel Macintosh?" I said dismissively not caring if Rachel isn't done with her introductions yet. Seriously, a simple I-am-Rachel-Berry will suffice. It's not like I haven't read their profiles before I came here. the brunette is Rachel Berry. She is from New York, or Area 21. she's one of the nobility of New York so she had no problem entering the Rounds. Nathaniel Macintosh came from a nobility too, a Viceroy's son in Washington-Area 16. Given that all of the rounds are from nobility class, I wonder why he joined the army. A Viceroy's son is almost like a prince, minus the royal bloodline. I turned to the guy who was-is still eyeing my chest. If Rachel hasn't nudged him on the ribs, I would probably had punched him in the face to gain his attention—not that I didn't have it already.

"Santana Lopez in the flesh, huh? I knew those magazines don't give you justice. Please call me Nate." He bowed a little as he took my hand to kiss the back of it. Oh. okay. Now I can see his knight qualities.

Speaking of magazines. The press had made it their jobs to introduce the Knights of Rounds to the people. _Every _detail they could have had are probably published out there. There are times that we are requested for some photoshoots-all formal of course, that are to be published on magazines, newspapers or websites. The Emperor had allowed it for one occasion, but the media hadn;t stop snapping photos of us whenever we got out. Especially when we are not on our uniforms. I think there is a site tha served as Spencer's journal on her high school stay. Only it wasn't written by her.

I give him a quick fake smile then retracted my hands. "Okay. Let's get this over it, I still have some place to go..." I make sure they are following me before I head towards the grand staircase. "I know you had been briefed as to what Knights of Rounds do. And I'll just give you some additional things you need to keep in mind." I hand them keys to their rooms.

"This is the Rounds Manor. We have Rounds Manor built for us in every colony, and of course, in mainland. Rounds Manor is always within the vicinity, if not connected to, to the palace, or where the Royal Family is staying." We reach the second floor and I stop to turn towards them. "This leads to the Rounds Quarters, or in other words, our rooms." I point to my right. Then to the corridor to my left, "That way, leads to the palace." Santana points to the corridor to her left. I then gesture the two to follow me. I might as well give them a tour. We went to their rooms so they could settle but it turns out, their things were already unpacked.

I continue to show them around the Manor until we reach the Common Room, where the knights usually _bond and spend time together, _which NEVER happened, by the way. This is a room for formality and where we meet before we go to an assembly, or when the Emperor, a royalty, or any other important person would like to meet us for some announcements or _talk. _Our schedule just can't match up with each other, we barely had the time to hang together.

"Three things." I stopped as I raise three of my fingers to emphasize my point. ''One: is the Knightmare frame you are piloting. Try to practice as much as possible. Know what distinct abilities your knightmare has and know what best combat style is suited for you. I'm guessing you haven't seen your knightmares yet, and I don't have time to accompany you to your test drives but I'll tell you what I know. You, Knight of Six." I turn to the short brunette girl who is still beaming at me. Somehow, I find myself smiling back. Among the four of us, I often get teased for almost _anything: _height, flirting habits, sexuality, casualty with Quinn, and literally _anything. _With Rachel though, maybe things would change.

"you can call me, Rachel—"

"You get the Mordred. Holly-" I stop when they seemed confused. Oh right. First time. "Lady Holiday Asplund, the Rounds Chief Engineer, or you could just call her Holly. Even the Emperor does." I shrug. I don't even know how she managed to convince the Emperor. "So yeah, Holly said, Mordred is best for multiple attacks so you'd probably be place in the middle of the battle field. It is, the slowest knightmare though, among the Rounds, so you usually work in partners." I hand Mordred's key to the shorter girl.

"Knight of Seven, you get Tristan. The fastest knightmare ever built. It usually transforms into a jet when travelling." Santana handed Tristan's key to the blonde guy.

"You wear it as a necklace at all times." I told them as I held out my own. I trace it with my fingers as I explain, "This is the Rounds emblem. A reminder to everyone that you are a member of the Knights of Rounds, so even if you are not in uniform" I point to my outfit today. "you will still be recognized and have the authority, especially in times of emergency." I remove the top part of the emblem, and it revealed the key to my knightmare. They did it with their own, and saw their own keys too.

"Second: what does Knight of Rounds means?" I fought the urge to roll her eyes when Rachel jumped up and down raising her eyes. She probably had some of her childhood days with her still.

"Lady Berry?" Rachel seemed to frown at that, and I find it myself to smirk at her discontent.

"Knight of Rounds means equality. As the legend says… King Arthur placed—" Yeah, yeah. In a circular table to show that all of his beloved knights are equal.

"Equality. Let's just stop there. Though we have equal rights and ranks, we're following some hierarchy here. It helps with the chain of commands. Knight of One, Lord Jeremiah is the Knight of the Emperor, therefore, he gets the highest respect. Knight of Two, Spencer Hastings, gets to be the second-in command. I and the Knight of Four, Michael Chang is on her direct command. Knights Five to Seven follows everyone. Got it? You may or may not address anyone as Lord or Lady, depending on their wish. Santana works for me." Well actually, only the Knight of One is addressed as Lord. All of us are mostly at the same age and we don't feel being addressed as Lord or Lady by each other. Outside the Manor though, we comply.

"Lastly… As knights, we could be hired to be a personal knight. You could be hired by _anyone.__" _Who could pay. "May it be a Royalty, a nobility, Britannian, or a number, same rules apply. You dedicate your life protecting that person. Failure to do so, means _death."_ They weren't fazed by it and I was not surprised. They probably know that already. "Spencer is assigned to Emily Fields, a Viceroy's daughter." I purposely look at Nathaniel. He could have had the privilege too but he declined it. "Mike is assigned to Calliope Torres, one of the nobilities in Washington. Sebas-" I was interrupted by a familiar voice. I can't help but smile at the sound of it. She seems to be happy.

* * *

**QUINN.**

**.**

"San!"

She looks at my direction and smiles at me. I haven't seen her yesterday because she said she had some things to take care of. I've been looking for her everywhere and Spencer said she was giving the addition to the Rounds a tour to the Manor. I am excited to meet them too because it will be nice to see new faces at the Manor. Since the rounds have been short in numbers, the work had piled to the remaining members and I hardly see Mike or Spencer. I reach them and the two knights knelt in front of me.

"Oh, you have company." I said as I motion for the two to stand up. I beam at the them, but I notice the two are flabbergasted by my presence. Suddenly I feel my cheeks heat up at their attention. I am still unaware of the effect I have with other people.

"Right. These are the newly promoted Knights of Six and Seven." But before Santana could even finish her introduction, I feel my hand being pulled by the blonde knight. In a gentleman manner, he had grabbed my hand, bowed down and had kissed the back of it. He stood up and he seems to be smiling handsomely, I must say, waiting expectantly at me. "Nathaniel Macintosh at your service, your Highness." I haven't really been used to such formality considering I had treated Spencer, Mike and me her closest friends. Lord Jeremiah hasn't really left the side of my Father, and not that I can get such formality with Sebastian. I have been accustomed by his rudeness-or wit as he like to call it-most of the times.

"I'm Rachel Berry, your Highness. This is such a great honor finally meeting you." Rachel said with such passion, I would think she was speaking to her lover. Or maybe she's just too dramatic like that? Spencer said Rachel is from New York and I heard people from New York are really inclined to arts. I have to ask her some time in the future.

"It was a pleasure meeting the both of you."

I turn to Santana and asked, "Can I come with you later?" Santana just raised her eyebrows urging me to continue.

"You have plans with _Hanna_, right?" her eyes lit up in realization, and it looked like I had reminded her of her plans for the other blonde this noon. Then she frowned when she understood what I was implying.

"No. You can't." And it's my turn to frown.

* * *

**RACHEL.**

.

I'm a little surprised that Santana had declined Princess Quinn's request. She is the crowned princess! Nobody has turned down a royalty before, right? "Won't she be punished for it?" I whisper to Nate but he just shrugs in response. We both turned towards them and watch as to how this would turn out.

"Why not?"

"It's a _sale_, Quinn." With this, Quinn's frown deepen and I can't help but gasp.

"She can't address her Highness like _that!"_ I hiss as I clutch onto Nate's arm. The two of them though had done a fine job at ignoring the both of us.

"I know. I haven't been in one before." the princess insisted, crossing her arms but Santana won't give in.

"It's my date. You can't come." By Santana's facial expression, she doesn't like where this is going.

"_Date?" _Quinn asked as she raised her eyebrows indicating she wasn't having any of it.

"Yeah. You're not into third-whelling are you?"

"I think Santana is pushing it too far." I commented glancing from the princess to Santana.

"Wait, Santana is into girls?" Nate asks and I nudge him as I look at him in disbelief, "Really? _That i_s what you got from this conversation?" His jaws dropped in realization and I shake my head at him. "She once said she hates labels. And frankly, do you even think it matters? She's the knight of the crowned princess! She doesn't have time for dating!"

"_If_ it is indeed a date, you sure don't know how to woo a girl." Quinn's gaze intensifies as she she stares at Santana intently.

See? I am right! Even the princess agrees with me. Santana should dedicate all her time to the princess. Didn't she say that a while ago?

"Oh yeah? Just in case you don't know, the shortcut to a woman's heart is through shopping bags." Santana crosses her arms too.

And I can't believe Santana is a knight and Quinn is a princess. They are acting like kids, but it is sort of kinda cute. And Santana totally made that up. Even though it may be partly true.

"That doesn't even make sense! You totally made that up." I think the princess and I think alike.

"Whatever. Now go away. I'm working." Santana tried to wave Quinn off gesturing at us and even though I am not looking at Nate, I know that we our mouths are agape.

Santana did NOT just say that. Will the princess punish her for her acts? Is this the part where we're supposed to stand up to our superior? I'm confused. It's this a test? Probably. There is not way the two of them are acting this way.

I'm about to speak up when Quinn insisted that Santana is not about to go to a date. And I would insist too because really? Who brings anyone to a _sale _for a date? Maybe I should give Santana some dating advice.

"There's a reason you've never been into a sale. It's like riot out there. And believe me, girls are much scarier than Sutherlands." Santana tried to reason out.

"And? You'll be there. You are my knight for a reason." Quinn challenged Santana, not caring if they have an audience. They probably had forgotten about us ever since Santana brought up the date part.

"I'll just buy you something. I know your size. I know what you like. So just stay here."

"Don't let me order you, Santana" Santana stiffen at that. She straightens out and something had changed in Santana. Was that fear in her eyes?

"If the public recognize you at that kind of situation, it'll be harder to pull you out. Hanna's already a pro in this so I'm taking her. Just look into some catalogs and—"

"The Emperor had asked of you last night." Quinn said and that immediately stopped Santana.

"I covered for you and told him you were assisting Spencer on a mission and so you weren't with me—"

"I asked Mike to guard you! And you didn't even leave the pala—"

"You're my personal knight, Santana. You should be with me at all times. You don't want the Emperor to know where you are last night, do you?" Quinn smirked. So the Princess had a way to wrap Santana around her fingers. I mean, technically, Quinn has the upperhand and Santana _should _do whatever the princess asks her to do.

Princess Quinn is the only successor left, unless the Emperor gets another consort that will bear his child. The Emperor will skin her alive if he knew Santana put her own liberties-or whatever she did yesterday- over the crowned Princess.

"I asked for your permission and you said—" Santana is panicking now. I think I like it when she panics. She loses that cold front and she looks reallt different when she's nervous.

"Fine then. Finish your little tour. I'll just head back to the palace and—" And Princess Quinn could be manipulative. I will keep in mind to do whatever she had asked me to do the minute she commands me to do so.

She's walking away now. Maybe I should speak up and defend the honor of my superior. Yes. This is all a test and I should-

"Just change into something more comfortable, okay? I'll wrap this up in 20 minutes." Santana gritted out as she slumped her shoulders in defeat.

Before I can stop myself, I walk towards Santana and gently pats her back.

"Will you help me out? Since you're like a _pro _in this too?" the princess turns around and notice my action. She stops for awhile as she raised her eyebrow at me and I feel like I did something wrong. I was about to retreat when Santana answers, "I can't, I'm already late and—"

"I'm sure Hanna would understand." I feel like the princess is teasing Santana.

"Quinn…"

The Princess walks towards us and that was my cue to step back and resume my position with Nate.

I watch as she pecks Santana's cheek and left off. "I'd be waiting for you in 20 minutes!" She calls out as she walk towards the corridor leading to the palace.

Santana sighed as she watched Quinn disappear on her sight.

"Did that just happened?" Nate speaks up breaking the silence over us.

Santana looked pissed. I won't say it out loud but that's pretty embarrassing. The princess completely played Santana.

"We are never speaking of this again. Ever. And that's an order!" Santana exclaims and if she had said this before the princess arrived, Nate and I would have flinched. Instead we fight off the urge to laugh at her.

"Yes, my lady!"

I think I'll like it in here.

The Knights of Rounds and the Princess don't seem to be the way the press had made them to be.

Maybe they could be my family too.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**So again, we all know that Knights of Rounds (from the legend of King Arthur) is 12, and in the anime, they are 12. But in here... they are just seven. Or even if they are 12, I'll just focus on the seven. Yeah?**

**So quick summary, the Knights are...**

**1. Jeremiah (don't mind him)**

**2. Spencer Hastings (from PLL)**

**3. SANTANA LOPEZ (WOOOO!)**

**4. Mike Chang**

**5. Sebastian Smithe**

**6. Rachel Berry**

**7. Nate Macintosh (Okay, he's really Biff(?) Macintosh from Glee. Nathaniel is from Chace's character in Gossip Girl: Nate Archibald. I thought of going with Archibald but Sir Macintosh sounds better. And also, what kind of name is Biff? (I mean seriously? It's just weird and ridiculous, even for Glee) Haha. In the first post, he used to be Noel Kahn, but not everyone is a fan of PLL so I'll try to stick with almost all Glee characters. And if you do know Gossip Girl, then Nate Macintosh would most likely adopt Nate Archibald's personality than Biff Macintosh.)**

**The last part may have been un-princess-like or un-knight-like (I'm pretty sure there's no words like that but you get my point). Quinn's personality will be explained in the next chapters.**

**But keep in mind that this is set sometime in the future with all these technologies going on. Only the habits and traditions of monarchies and medieval times are adopted.**

**Also, I have a habit of changing point of views depending on to whom point of view the scene looks better. So if you are confused, then you can ask me.**

**Thanks :)**


	3. Ch 3 Bits of Shopping

**This might be confusing. ****Like I said, it is a PLL/Glee/Code Geass Crossover. So aside from the AU thing, whatever happened in PLL is pretty much canon. Except that Spencer is a knight, Emily is a daughter of a Viceroy, and Alison is a princess.**

**To those who don't watch PLL (please do!), here's the thing. There are four girl (Aria (Lucy), Spencer (Troian), Hanna(Ashley), Emily(Shay)) who are friends with Alison(Sasha). Alison went missing for one year, then the series started when they found her body buried in their backyard-which is pretty much the same in this fic. And then there is this 'A Team' who are overall creepy and dangerous that stalks the four girls.**

**So 'A' exists in this story, BUT Santana doesn't know about that, or any other Glee/OC character.**

**PS. Yes to Hefty Hanna, No to Lucy Caboosey**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

**Bits of Shopping**

**.**

* * *

**CBN Shopping Center, AREA 11**

**SANTANA.**

**.**

"Wow. You didn't tell me I was waiting for her Highness herself, I thought this is just your way of making yourself important." Hanna said as she brace herself with the crowned princess's presence.

I watched them in silence as they compliment each other. I''m happy to see two of my friends being casual and carefree. I think Ali would be proud.

I cleared my throat to pop their little bubble. I am determined to look serious (something I haven't successfully done with Hanna around), so Quinn would follow my instructions. As Quinn's knight, I must discipline her at the same time, make sure I know myself. She is still a royalty, and I am just her knight.

Though I am not sure how this day will end, I know I have no choice. Maybe if I had just been nicer to Spencer this morning and wasn't so nosy, she wouldv'e helped me.

* * *

"_Spencer… please" I begged for the nth time. I followed Spencer in her room disregarding the annoyed look on Spencer's face and plopped down on her bed._

"_Maybe this is a good thing. You won't have your usual discount." Spencer said sarcastically as she turned the page of the book she's reading. Why does this girl read so much? She already has her future set._

_Every time Hanna and I went shopping, we always bring home some souvenir (stolen goods). I knew where the CCTV's are and with enough training and spying skills, I had mastered the art of subtlety. Spencer never understood why I shoplift, she gets where Hanna is coming from, but that doesn't mean she agrees on it. She had confronted me before and tried guilt-tripping me through the Code of Ethics, but I shrugged it off and said that I was always thrilled whenever I do it._

* * *

"I got two rules for you, Princess." I held out two of my fingers. I turn my body towards her because I am on the driver's seat and she is at the back seat. "First. If you want to get something, tell me and I'd try to get it for you. Or Hanna… I'll admit she's better than me on this one." I said as I chance a glance to see Hanna patting Quinn's back and nodding to show her confirmation. _Bitch. _She didn't even deny it.

The first time we went to a sale, I had never expected Hanna to be that fierce. That girl hates sweating!

"DON'T you EVER try to play the princess card" I remind her.

"The princess card?" Hanna asked with a mixture of amusement and confusion on her tone.

"I, Lucy Quinn Fabray, 86th successor to the Britannian imperial throne" Quinn said nonchalantly. It's another way of saying, I better get have it my way or else, you'll be in big trouble.

"Wow. 'wished I have that card too. It'll come handy." Hanna said as she turned her attention back to me.

"trust me, It is _so _handy." Quinn said as she sees me _trying _to control my temper.

"Moving on… I don't care if a battalion of brats push themselves between us. Don't let go of my hand, got it?" I kept my temper on check. And It doesn't help that Hanna was ganging up on me too. Why can't anyone see the seriousness of the situation?

I look at Quinn once again. I lend her some of my clothes, which hugged her body more because I am thinner than her. But no one would recognize her in one look... I hope. If this gets out, the Emperor will _kill _me.

I am nervous but I try not to show it. We are trained to hide our emotions, especially at times of emergencies.

"Gee. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're such a romantic, San." Hanna teased and Quinn helped but giggle, which both earned another glare from me. They are lucky I love both of them.

"I hate the both of you."

Hanna wave me off by saying, "Yeah, yeah. Because I hate you is Santana-nese for I love you. So I hate you too."

Quinn looked at Hanna then at me. She smiles and agrees on Hanna. "If that's the case, then I hate you. I hate you so much."

They both laugh and I roll my eyes at them.

_This will be a long day._

* * *

**(45 minutes later)**

**SANTANA.**

**.**

"are you okay?" I asked as I handed Quinn my handkerchief. The girl was perspiring a lot. Her Highness wasn't really into physical workouts too. She had been taught to act with finesse and all-lady-like. "Uhmm… We can go home if you want…" I shoot an apologetic glance to Hanna for cutting our shopping spree (it wasn't even a spree at this point with just two boutique down) short.

"Or we could go to the spa? I know a great massagist—" Hanna suggested trying to help me.

"Masseuse" I corrected.

"Yeah. great masseuse. It's not far from here…-" Hanna tried as she puts some of the strands of Quinn's hair on the back of her ear.

"what? But we're just starting!" Quinn said as she stands up and tries to even her breathing.

"It's fine. today's on-sale weren't even that good… we can go again next time." Hanna tries to help but I nudged her to her ribs. Hanna shoot me a 'what-the-hell-was-that-for' look but I just rolled me eyes. I am never bringing Quinn again on a sale. Ever.

"But I need new shoes to match this..." Quinn insisted as she looked into her shopping bags for whatever she's looking for_. I raised my eyebrow _at her antics. A few minutes at the outside world and she's already speaking like a normal teenage girl. That's interesting. The clothes she saw today was nothing like what she sees in the catalogs online. Most of her dress were pre-made so she doesn't really have other options.

"You don't need new shoes." I frowned. _My_ room is as big as Quinn's walk-in closet… _for shoes alone._

"Yeah. Forget the shoes." Quinn said and both I and Hanna released a sigh of relief we didn't know we were holding.

"I've never felt so alive! Where do we go next?" Quinn asked with a smile on her face as she look around for more boutiques to raid.

At this, both Hanna and I stared at each other then erupted in laughter. Quinn looked at us in confusion. A few seconds passed by and she had decided to laugh with us too.

I've never seen her this happy ever since _that day. _So yes, I'll give her this.

* * *

**(30 minutes later)**

**QUINN.**

**.**

"Hanna, Santana is gone." I frown as I realize my right hand wasn't interlaced with my knight's left hand anymore. I guess I just got used to it for holding her hand for almost two hours, I feel a little uncomfortable without it.

"Oh. I remember her saying about those sunglasses she's been raving about these past few weeks" Hanna answered and it would seem like she's hiding something. I narrow my eyes at her to study her.

"Shouldn't we wait for her?" I ask not really feeling safe without Santana on my side. Not that I don't trust Hanna… But if something bad happens, anyone could have taken the both us easily.

"Oh. This is our strategy. We do this every time. Divide-and-conquer as she likes to call it. Seriously, I don't understand some of the things she says but it works, so…" Hanna shrugged trying to me to stay with her. I heard Spencer say that Santana and Hanna usually do a little game when they shop and I wonder if this is it. I feel a little disappointed that Santana didn't consider including me. Does she think I can't handle it?

"We go on for a stroll for 30 minutes, and if she's still not here, we'll look for her." Hanna suggested as she holds my arm. I study her for a second and consider the idea. Alison used to shop without her Royal guards, so I guess it wouldn't hurt to do it too.

I nod and answer her, "Sounds like a plan." I smile as I let Hanna drag me away towards our next destination

* * *

**(30 minutes later)**

**SANTANA.**

**.**

"Do I know you?" I asked, frowning and confused that I am being dragged away from that sunglasses I so wanted to get—buy… I so wanted to buy. (Just by looking at Quinn's shopping bags, I knew I'd be receiving a bigger bill due on my credit card. Not to mention, I had promised I would treat Hanna right after her break up with Caleb, in short I'm paying for everything today) We were in some shopping stall I forgot the name, and I got distracted by these sunglasses I saw. When I was about to look for Quinn and Hanna though, I was pulled out of the stall by this blonde.

The blonde girl on her arm kept her zigzag pace away from the clothing boutiques looking down as if watching if she's gonna step onto something.

I thought if this was a part of some kidnapping from the Black Knights. Why would they take me away instead of the princess? Maybe they haven't figured the princess's disguise?

"Hey! I think you got the wrong person here." I said as I pulled away from the anonymous blonde's grip.

I took a chance to look at the blonde's face. I tried to look if there was some malice on her eyes. I even tried to read her body language to see her intention. And so far I haven't seen anything wrong.

Well she could I either be innocent and just mistook me for someone else, or she's just really good at hiding her emotions. Either way, I have to be careful.

If they had specifically got me to seperate me from Quinn's side, then this is Divide-and-Conquer. It's a strategy used when you are outnumbered or in disadvantage. You divide your opponent into group and take down each one of them. Thinking about it, Hanna and Quinn will be in big trouble if I don't find them soon.

Hanna and I both left our cellphones in the car thinking we wouldn't have time using it. I shake my head at these ideas. I mean, why am I thinking the worst? Anonymous blonde looks innocent.

"I'm sorry. I'm looking for my cat." Anonymous blonde said with slight tinge of pink on her cheeks. Is she blushing? Okay. That's it. She's probably a civilian, well an Elite at least basing from her clothes, she's from the nobility class.

"Your cat?" I asked while raising her eyebrows.

'_Her cat? This is a joke. Who even brings a cat on a day-sale?'_

That's worse than bringing a girl for a date in a day-sale.

Even if she is not a threat. The Emperor will torture me if the public recognize Quinn. It's not really something the Royal Palace would like Quinn to have as a public appearance.

The girl played with the hem of her cute rainbow strips shirt. (and I internally groaned. I did _not _just think that's cute) She smiled sweetly at me and for a second I thought it would've rivaled _Sweet Emily's _smile. "I'm sorry. I just… You're small. And I think you could help me find Lord Tubbington. He sais we wants to stroll then..."

I gasp. Did she just call me small? Can't she recognize the emblem on my neck? I'm a member of the Knights of Rounds! She can't just talk to me like that! I glare at her before I turn around and started heading to what I hoped for was my friends' direction when Anonymous blonde grabbed my arm desperately.

"Please I really need your help. He could be scared by now. Haven't you been lost before? and—"

I narrowed my eyes and crossed my arms. This girl had just insulted a Rounds! Okay, so what if I'm small? It was proven useful before and I could move wsiftly with this body. Also, they haven't seen Berry yet.

Wait, Lord Tubbington? So he spoke to her so it should be a person, right? Is she playing me?

"one moment, you're looking for your cat, then Lord Tubbington, I'd assume your little brother, but seriously. Who names their child Tubbington? I pity your brother—" I stopped when I saw anonymous blonde giggles, and for once she I wasn't irritated. Anony-blonde seems to be an honorary Britannian's keeper, because she had just addressed the missing person, 'Lord'.

"Lord Tubbington. We're looking for Lord Tubbington." Anony-blonde answered.

"Your little brother? Your master? And I don't remember agreeing to this 'We'." I asked, irritation laced in my voice. And I groaned again. What am I saying? I'm a Knights of Rounds for God's sake. She must have noticed it the first place that's why she dragged me. I should be helping a civilian. I sigh. I shake my head and try to soften my expression so she'll think I'm friendly. I don;t expect her next words though.

"You're cute when you don't know what's happening." Anony-blonde giggled again. "I like you."

I was taken aback with this. I think she's enjoying this too much.

"I guess you have more reason to meet him then." Anony-blonde said as she took my hand and dragged me away again, walking towards the opposite direction Quinn and Hanna are. Quinn and Hanna would have to wait.

* * *

**HANNA.**

**.**

"Cupcake?" Quinn offered one of the cute cupcakes we had bought to my direction and I just stared with hesitation. Looking at the cupcakes gives me an unsettling feeling in my gut. I suddenly feel like A is watching me. He/she/it had just forced me to eat those damn cupcakes so i could vomit it all just like I used to when I wanted to lose wait when Alison is still alive.

"I… I'm not hungry." I declined immediately.

"But they're delicious!" Quinn moaned at the taste. She probably had never tasted something that sweet in the palace.

Santana told me, Quinn forced her to bake with her and Lady Jessica one time. She said that once Quinn had moved in to the palace, Lady Jessica had treated her as if she was her own. I wouldn't blame her though. Quinn seems to be more approachable than Alison. I think Alison rarely spent time with her mother when she was alive. Anyway, I remember her that story because I know Santana sucks at baking. She said she cut herself. Quinn had laughed so hard at that. Who knew someone who never had been cut in duel, was easily wounded in the kitchen? She could be a child sometimes.

"Are you worried about the calories?" Quinn asked as she noticed my change of mood. "That's what commoners would say right?" She trails off.

I smile at her. Unlike Alison, she was kept behind the walls of the palace. And I think she just wants to know what normal teenagers do.

"No. of course not." I tried to deny it but it came our defensively.

Quinn's eyes soften at this. "I knew Ali was telling you things… things that she shouldn't have said." Alison had made us do sleepovers at the palace in Ohio one time. Quinn had probably seen us. Maybe she had seen me in my bulimic days? I suddenly feel embarrassed. Where is Santana when you need her?

"It's weird, really. That I disagree to my family's way of living sometimes but I don't stand on their way." Quinn said as she put down the cupcake she was offering me. "I just... no matter how much I don't agree on what they're doing, it still feels _great_ to be accepted, you know?"

I nod. Of course I know. Most of the things Ali told us to do was wrong-we burned a house down and blame another person for it. But I didn't fight any of it. If Ali is on your side, you will never feel wrong. Ali has that effect on people, something she probably had from the Emperor, her father.

"Is that love? When you accept someone for their flaws? Does loving them means tolerating them? Or do I have to stop them myself?" I looked up to Quinn and she saw sadness in her eyes. I lean in across the table to touch her hand and squeeze it.

"I love the Knights of Rounds. Everyone of them. Lord Jeremiah has always been like an uncle to me. Maybe more of an uncle than my real ones. Santana, Spencer, Mike and I have been my bestfriends. And I see a bit of Ali on Sebastian. And the two addition of the rounds would be like my siblings too. And I can't help but think that someday… they would _kill _protecting me… my family… our people… our country. Father always said that the one who kills are the ones who are ready to be killed. Do you know what that meant? Someday, they will die... And that I'd be blaming myself if something happens to any of them."

I hold into Quinn's hand tighter. She wanted to disagree but Quinn kept on going...

"And I don't want that to happen. But I… I can't tell them to stop. Because honestly, I only feel safe around them. Is that selfishness? Is that love?" Quinn turned to me.

Hanna, you may not be as good as Spencer in Literature, but I just had to say something-something smart, as much as possible.

"Quinn… I think love is just a principle. If you think it is love, then it is love. I... I know what you feel. I'm protecting someone too... someone who has done something wrong in order to protect me. I don't want what she did, but I'm thankful. And... I'm willing to do things in order to protect those that I care for." I said as I pulled Quinn closer to her. A has been pulling strings for long now, and has been forcing me and my friends to do things we don't want.

I look back at Quinn again and I notice that she's smiling now. Good. She looks beautiful when she smiles, just like what princesses are supposed to do. She laughed and offered the cupcake to me again. "Love yourself."

I smile and and this time, I take the cupcake from Quinn and take a bite.

For the first time, I am eating sweets not because I am nervous, or feeling lonely, or being forced to. I am eating for myself. I'm eating because I feel _good_.

I'm not afraid anymore.

I'll fight A next time he/she/it contact us again.

* * *

**QUINN.**

**.**

Hanna had given up on looking for Santana so we have decided to go back to the car. She can't hold on to the shopping bags and boxes of cupcakes we bought. (I had decided to buy for everyone in the palace—but Hanna had insisted that Santana would probably forget that I'm the crowned princess, and forget the consequences, and strangle me for using her credit card shamelessly, so we've just lowered the numbers)

As we walk towards the car, I recognize my knight and I immediately run towards her.

"Where have you been? You're the one who has the guns here! Shouldn't you be doing your knightly duties?" Hanna asked. She seems to notice too that Santana has company.

"So much for our shopping-buddy-bonding-time! I didn't know I was the third-wheel!" then she immediately trails off, "or the fourth-wheel?" She too seems to be confuse by the situation.

Who is she? I can't help but stare at my knight's hand interlaced with someone else's. Now, who was the one who said to never let go of my hand?

"Oh. This is Brittany. I've met her a while ago." _Brittany _is smiling brightly at my knight. "She lost her cat. And I helped her find it.-him." Santana changes her choice of word when the cat in Brittany's arm sneered at her.

She turns to me and noticed that I am holding tons of bags, so she _finally _unclasps her hand with Brittany and walk towards me to get the shoping bags am holding.

"Oh my god. Did you just bought the whole department store? Because if you did, my face better be plastered in all those billboards by tomorrow!" I heard Santana complain, but I am busy studying Brittany. Does Santana know her? It doesn't seem to be the case. She is close with Hanna and Hanna doesn't recognize her. Then who is she?

I feel uncomfortable so I turn to my knight and say, "San. I want to go home."

"Oohh. Can I come too?" Brittany asked and the three of us momentarily froze.

Both Hanna and I turn to Santana. I mean, she is her acquaintance so she should decline the offer. And I raise my eyebrow at her when I see her struggling to say 'no'. What? Is she planning to bring this stranger to the palace?

Hanna had decided to rescue my knight, "Sorry. Can't. Quinn's parents are strict." And before she could stop it, she had revealed the princess's identity. Everyone knows my name and it would really be a coincidence if someone is named after me... Well atleast, someone my age.

Then the other blonde giggled again. "Wow. Are you named after the crowned princess?" Before the three of us could deny it, a guy was rushing through us.

"Lady Brittany. Are you alright?" The guy asked as he panted and looked for any bruise or wound on Brittany's body. Now I wish, that was how Santana greeted me a while ago when I was separated from her. Wasn't she worried that something bad had happened to me?

"I'm fine, Sammy." The blonde snickers as she handed her cat to the guy named 'Sammy.' He was in uniform, uniform of a Royal Guard. wait... Lady Brittany? She seems familiar.

"Lopez? Lady Lopez?" _Sammy _asked as she turned to Santana. Santana nods in confirmation and the guy immediately bowed down.

"Forgive my manners. I am Sir Samuel Evans, at your service." He put his right hand on his chest and bowed down as a sign of respect. Hanna was amused. She had never witness such formality whenever she's with Spencer.

"Please call me Santana." She said as she gestured him to stand up.

"Oh. And this is Lady Brittany, first daughter of Prince Schneizel."

Prince Schneizel is my father's brother. So, Brittany is my cousin?

"You're a Royalty?" Santana seems surprised. I look at her in confusion. If she didn't know that she is a royalty, then why did she choose to stay by her side instead of mine? Santana and I would have a talk later.

"uhh… yes. We were on our way to the palace when Lady Brittany asked for a stroll."

"It's not my fault! Lord Tubbington said he wants to stretch his feet!" Brittany exclaimed as he pats Lord Tubbington's head. The cat purrs at the gesture.

"Anyhow, I'm sorry but we need to go. You are suppose to meet her Highness tonight for dinner, my lady."

Oh... I guess that would be me. I am supposed to have dinner with her and the Duchess tonight. Which reminds me, I think it's time to introduce myself to my cousin.

"Do you mean the Princess?"

"Uhh… Yes." Sir Samuel stammered as he turned to the me. He was mesmerized, judging by the way he looks at me. He braced himself with my presence and he seems to be overwhelmed. I suddenly found confidence to turn the whole situation around and take control.

I stood straighter, removed my sunglasses and held out my hand. "It's my pleasure to meet my cousin, Lady Brittany, and your knight, Sir Samuel."

The blonde knight mouth was agape as he stared towards the me.

Brittany tackled me into a hug and everyone was surprised by the show of affection.

"Lady Brittany!" Sir Samuel tried to restrain the taller blonde but Santana stopped him.

"Wow. Sannie should have said she was with a princess! I would've returned her sooner!"

Before I could question the blonde's nickname to my knight, Santana cut us off with, "Sorry but we have to go. The Empress had met with Lady Marianne, I believe, Lady Brittany's mother, and they were prying Spencer over our location. Spencer's gonna kill me if I don't bring you back right now."

* * *

**SANTANA.**

**.**

As Brittany, who I still find a little surprising to be a princess, hug Quinn, I got a text from Spencer that says,

**CAPT. SPENCE: I'm done lying. be here at 20 or else you'll see your things thrown out on the window.**

I frowned when I read the text.

Did Spencer hate lying to the Empress that much? , I thought as I tap my reply. Come to think of it, if the Empress finds out that Quinn went on a _sale, _I'll be lucky if my things being thrown out the windows is the only thing that will happen to me.

**ME: You're mean. :(-A**

We bid farewell, and then the three of us went to the car.

Few minutes of driving, and I feel my phone keeps on buzzing which is in my pocket and it's bothering me so when we reach a red light, I pulled out my phone, disregarding Hanna's protest and Quinn's lecture on safety driving(how would she know anyway?), and saw Spencer massacring my phone with tons of texts and missed call.

What now? Did she call to say the Empress had found out about their little tour? I browse through Spencer's texts and I just got confuse more.

**CAPT. SPENCE: A?!**

**CAPT. SPENCE: Santana Lopez you answer my call right now!**

**CAPT. SPENCE: This better be not true.**

And some other texts related to A. I read my last reply and noticed I signed off as A. My eyebrows creased in confusion. _Do Spencer hate A so much?_

_'_'I think I need to answer this.'' I said as I pulled over at the side. When Spencer calls again, I swipe through my phone to answer it.

'What's the big fuss?' I asked nervously as I stepped out of the car. At the corner of my eyes, I see Hanna slide down the window and ask what's going on. I wave her off and mouthed Spencer to her and she nods.

_''Really Santana? After all this time? Wow. So much for trusting each other, huh?'' _I heard Spencer's voice turned loud as if I had betrayed her.

''What the hell are you talking about?'' I asked in confusion. Spencer didn't sound drunk. And even if she is, she is well aware that Spencer is a flirty-drunky, so if she was indeed drunk, they'd be exchanging flirty comebacks by now.

_''you slipped.'' _Spencer hissed on the other line.

Why is Spencer's tone so angry and cold? What did I do? I tried to recall the past events of the day and thought of something that would anger my captain.

Wait, was this about Brittany finding out about Quinn? It still didn't make sense though. As Samuel says, Brittany is a royalty herself. She is the daughter of the Prince Schneizel, the Emperor's brother. And I don't think Brittany would lie about that. But still, I tried opening the subject.

''Is this about Quinn's identity? 'cause really. it's Hanna's fault'' Of course I wouldn't take all the blame. Hanna might as well share the punishment.

_''Don't you dare bring Hanna into this! and I swear to God, if you don't bring her back in one piece tonight, I would-''_ Spencer hissed and I am in total oblivion.

''Wait what? Why are you so angry? What did I do?'' I begged to Spencer to make things clearer. One, she is sure she had spent the half of the supposed to be 20 minute-drive to the palace, talking non-sense to Spencer. Two, she just hates not understanding things.

_''I think the better question is, what did WE do? God, all these time, I. Is this some sick joke to you? Is this like AWKWARD? Well life is not some kind of TV SERIES SHIT-''_

Is Spencer on drugs? I only watch TV if it's on news. I think I'm getting old. Spencer knows that every since I've been Quinn's knight, I am always by her side doing whatever she wants me to do. I don't have time for those kind of thing.

''Wohw. Back up Spencer, Clearly, I don't have any idea what you're talking about. So enlighten me. 'cause we could go on for hours but I'm not following.''

_''It make sense now. You have easy access to any of us. to me, to Emily, to Aria... to Hanna. to Ali...''_ I frowned, Spencer's tone turned to a whisper.

Is she upset? what exactly did I do? I then remember my last reply. Surely that's the only thing that would upset Spencer.

''Is this about the A-thing?" I turn around to see if Quinn and Hanna are still alive. Quinn seems to be waiting for me while she look at her cupcakes, Hanna though, stiffens at the mention of A.

When Spencer didn't answer, I continue, ''Why are you so tense about that? It was just a typo, Spence. You know I always signed off with -S. I was in hurry with your threat and all that. I mean I could lose everything if the Empress finds out. and you made it sound like I was in a big trouble. what's your problem with A? Is this about your ex, Alex? 'Cause really, I thought you had _long_ moved on from that''

Spencer was stuttering on the other line. I didn't slip. _Spencer_ did. and she knows I wouldn't let it go.

It's been a minute before Spencer could answer that I had to check if the line wasn't cut off.

_''let's talk about it when you get back. Hurry. The Duchess is anxious to meet the Princess.''_

With that, the line went off. When I got back into the car, Hanna silently raised the windows from the back seat.

''What did Spencer say?'' Quinn asked. ''It looked like you were having a fight."

"It was a misunderstanding" I said as I shift the car from Park to Drive. When I glanced back at Hanna through the rear view mirror, I saw her looking out the window biting her lower lip-a sign that she's worried about something serious, then I knew something is really up.

_Who is A?_

* * *

**QUINN's ROOM, PALACE in AREA 11**

**QUINN.**

**.**

"So… Did you have a good time?" Santana asked as she sat at the edge of my bed. We had just finished dinner and after some good lies here and there we had managed to survive dinner with no such suspicion or threat of I's knighthood dismissal.

"Yeah. It was fun." I said as I get myself comfortable in my bed. This day is really tiring. "I like it."

"Hanna told me something…" Santana started, and I remember our little chitchat at the café,

"I don't want to talk about it. I'm exhausted." I dismissed the topic immediately. I don't want to talk about that with Santana. I know Santana. And she would say _everything _to calm my nerves and I want to end this day differently.

"Oh… so I think I should leave then, so you could rest." Santana said as she stood up and starts heading towards the door. She stopped though when she heard me calling for her.

"Yeah?"

I walked towards her and I put her the aviators I was wearing awhile ago. When she grabbed the aviators, she immediately recognized it.

"How did-?"

"Hanna helped me looked for that. She said she wasn't sure which one was it for you tried everything so I took a lucky guess… And by your reaction, I think we had picked the right one?" I smile as my eyes linger on her face. My knight is happy because of_ me._

"You don't have to…" She tried giving the sunglasses back but when she met my gaze she retreats her hand and holds the aviators tighter. Good.

"It's your money. I used your credit card, so I technically just did you a favor." I said as I notice my cheeks warming up. I never understood how I always felt like this whenever I do something for my knight.

We were both silent as we enjoy the moment. It's this time when I feel like we weren't the princess and the knight. We are just _Quinn _and _Santana__._

"Yeah. It's the least you can do, right?" Santana said jokingly and I look down shyly at the floor. Why am I being like this? Get a grip, Quinn. You're a princess.

"Quinn?" Santana takes a step forward and reaches for my face with her left hand.

"Yeah?" Suddenly, I feel a little hot with our distance. She's looking straight to my eyes and I feel like she can see through my soul.

"You are never selfish. Always remember that. Every time I look at you, I only see kindness. I am your knight, and I dedicate my life to you, remember? I am happy to be in your service. And I'm not saying this because I am obliged to." I heard her chuckle.

I leaned towards her too and our bodies are just inches apart. I put both my hands in her face and I notice that it is cold. She isn't wearing a scarf awhile ago. Why didn't she tell me she was cold?

"You will always be a part of me as I am a part of you. And I'd never prefer any knight other than you."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Okay, so from this point on, there'll be massive PLL x Code Geass plot.**

**Recap, every royalty needs a personal knight. Brittany is Quinn's cousin, and her knight is Sam. SPOILER alert, there's gonna be some BRAM moments in here, but I assure you, Sam is tolerable in here. And, we'll throw BRITTANA in the future chapters too.**

**Quinn might be a little clingy, but remember that she had lost a lot of people - her mom, Alison, and Frances (Frannie in Glee). And Santana has been with her all her life. She had never seen Santana, outside the palace, or with her friends, so it's a little new for her that Santana's attention is not all hers. To those who likes jealous!Quinn, congrats! You're in the right fic.**

**next chapter:**

**BITS OF ASHFORD ACADEMY**


	4. Ch 4 BITS OF ASHFORD ACADEMY

**To Guest: Rachel will be here, and almost all the following chapters too, but nothing major (at least not yet) until we reach the part two of the story. She will be a BIG part in the middle of the story to the end... and there'll be FABERRY too. **

**So, this is written a bit differently than the previus chapter. I guess it is easier to understand this part if the format is the same as the previous post, so I hope you understand. _italics _are flashbacks. This whole chapter is written in third person. if you have questions, just ask! :)**

**Also, you'll encounter the word Elevens here more often. So let me just get it straight. When Ohio was colonized by Britannia, it became Area 11, and their people called Elevens. They lost their identity. So Everyone called Elevens are people originally from Ohio.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**BITS OF ASHFORD ACADEMY**

**.**

* * *

**ROYALE COURT, AREA 11**

**.**

"_I don't have time for this childish games! Send the next one in!" The Emperor shouted and his audience blasted into whispers. It was the crowned princess who stood before the Emperor, and the first time she did it in front of an audience._

"_I want to go to a commoner's school, Father." Quinn said more sternly this time. She was serious. She didn't mind His Highness Court Advisers comparing her to her sister, Frannie or Alison. Today, she will stand for her own._

"W_hat more do you want? You are being taught by the finest—" The Emperor sounded tired, his hand rubbing his temples. His daughter's request seems sensless to him. It was a waste of his precious time._

"_I have nothing against Count Gilbert." Quinn explained as she sent an apologetic smile at Count Gilbert, her tutor, seating by the other Court Advisers._

"_So _what it is that_ you want?" The Emperor questioned his daughter's motives. Has her daughter started entering the rebellious stage his son Jason has been?_

_Quinn considered her next words. She bit her lip for a while then decided to speak. "As you know, Spencer has been a great help to my studies." The Emperor just stared at her, reading her movements. "alongside with that, she had been sharing stories about—"_

_She was immediately cut off by her father, "I didn't expect the Knight of Two to put such an incredulous idea in your head!" at the mention of her name, Spencer tensed a bit. She hasn't been into a direct conversation with the Emperor. Usually, Jeremiah dissiminates the orders to the knight._

"_This wasn't her idea! _I_ wanted _this_. _I_ thought of _this_. And I'm standing here in front of you, for _myself_." Quinn said with such conviction. Determination seen in her eyes._

* * *

**PRESENT DAY**

**ASHFORD ACADEMY, AREA 11**

**.**

"Hi. I'm Lucy Quinn Fabray. But please do call me Quinn. I hope we all get together well during my stay here…" Quinn smiles at her _classmates_ as she continues her introduction.

She can see everyone whispering confusion etched on their eyes. She still put on a her princess smile and followed her teacher's instruction as to where she would sit. She was happy to see Emily on her class. She sighed in relief. At least there is someone on the class except Santana that she's familiar with.

As Santana took her turn in her introduction, Quinn had noticed she didn't have that hard expression in her face. She also noticed that she's acquaintance with some of the students here in Ashford Academy. Santana explained that she's here whenever she's free because she visits Marley. She then wonders if she'll be competing with these people for Santana's attention. Surely it is not needed right? Santana is here for her anyway.

So as soon as they've went outside the classrooms, she had made sure her right hand was interlaced with her knight's left. She wouldn't let her knight wander off without her again.

* * *

**ROYALE COURT, AREA 11**

**.**

"_I deny this request of yours." The Emperor said dismissively but Quinn wasn't having any of it._

"_You've let Ali do what she wants!" Quinn didn't know if bringing up Ali will do her good but she had to take chances._

_The Emperor looked aghast at the accusation and put both his hands to the armrest of his throne. _"_And look at where it got her!" The Emperor said and Quinn flinched. She gulped but she stood straighter and had made up her mind she would get what she wants. This is how Alison and Frances got what they wanted. And this is how she'll get hers too._

"_Alison had a life." Quinn started. She glanced at Spencer. She didn't want her to be in trouble because of her. "She had _friends_."_

"Y_ou are welcome to invite your friends—" Is he kidding? The only real friends she had are the Knights of Rounds, and they aren't always available because they have missions _He _assigns to them. She talks to her chambermaids whenever she's alone. And every time there are nobilities coming to the palace, talking to her, they were all making up random topics just to keep the conversation going. She has NO friends.**  
**_

"_She had—no, she _has_ connections with them. I can feel it. Whenever they speak of Alison, you can feel their love for her. Whenever they tell you stories about her, you can see that they interacted, they shared a moment together, that they lived together. I want that too. I want to be part of someone's life, not a page on some History books." Quinn said as she sees Spencer nods her head. She looks at her knight and sees her nodding in confirmation. Santana seems proud. She can do this._

* * *

**ASHFORD ACADEMY, AREA 11**

**.**

"What is she doing here? Are they taking over the Ashford Academy too?" A boy in the wheelchair said as he lowered his voice while looking at the princess.

"Kitty has been stuffing her nose to the princess ever since she arrived. Look at her. I'm sure she's trying hard to be on her good graces." A blonde guy said as he watches Kitty, the Ashford heiress, student body president, entertains the princess with her little minions.

"Do you think we'll be kicked out?" A guy with the camera hanging around his neck asked as he stares at the princess now talking to a certain blonde he has set his eyes on.

"Why would you think that, Lucas?" Marley asked as he stared in her friends in disbelief.

Elevens. Yes, they were considered Elevens.

The school they were attending used to be called William McKinley High School. But after the war, after Britannia has taken over Ohio, they had named its citizen Elevens. The old Ohio is now known as Area 11.

As Britannians seek opportunities to their new land, they bought establishments and claim as its own. The Ashfords, Kitty's family had bought the said school and renamed it Ashford Academy. It is one of the few schools in Area 11 that admits both Elevens and Britannians.

With the crowned princess attending the school though, the Elevens wonder if this is their way of slowly eliminating all Elevens.

"Well, just in case you forgot, we are not a Britannian citizen, Marley! They will _cleanse _this school for _her Highness_" a pale boy said as he looked into the princess's clothing. He had some comments on to how she should've matched her clothes but her clothes looked perfect on her so he approved.

"You're lucky. You'd probably still be here, 'cause you're _legally _a Brittanian. Maybe you could ask the Lopezes if they could adopt me too?" A boy in the wheelchair asked hopefully as he grabbed his fork. And resumed eating. Few seconds, he couldn't resist but glance back at the princess.

"The princess isn't like that! She's nice… she would never—"

"You're just saying that, 'cause you have a clear future. We have some dreams too. But for some _Elevens_. Our opportunities are limited!" A black woman said as she pop some totes on her mouth.

"Damn those Britannians!" A tan boy hissed and he made sure no one hears them. He knew he was on a delicate territory. Seeing as there are three- _three _Knights of Rounds in the vicinity. He could easily be arrested and put behind teh bars if he is not careful.

"Bro, chill. Maybe he'd hook up with me, I'll change her mind to some—" A mohawk-guy said as he licked his lips looking up and down to the princess.

* * *

**ROYALE COURT, AREA 11**

**.**

"_Is this what you really want?" The Empress asked as she met her step-daughter's gaze._

"_Yes, Lady Jessica." Quinn looked at the woman sitting beside her father. The seat the was rightfully reserved for her mother. She likes Lady Jessica. ever since she moved to the palace, she had welcomed her with open arms and has considered her as her own daughter. Especially after Alison disappeared. Lady Jessica had turned all her attention towards Quinn. Something Quinn wouldn't complain about-it somehow fills the void, her mother left within her._

"_Then I give you my blessing." The Emperor looked at the Empress but the Empress didn't look at his direction._

"_Santana Lopez, I summon thee."_

_Santana walked towards Quinn. When she was side by side with her, she knelt with one knee, put her hand on her chest and bowed down as a sign of respect._

"_You shall accompany the princess to the school of her choice. Arrange everything that you shall be with her at all times."_

_Santana waits a few seconds before answering, _"_Yes, your Highness."_

_Before the Empress could dismiss her, the Emperor stood up from his throne and addressed Santana._

"_This is an order from the Emperor himself." The Emperor said with all his might._

_Everyone stood in silence waiting for their ruler's command. Quinn knew the Emperor didn't like his wife's decision. And to go against the Emperor's wishes in front of the Royale Court is a big deal._

_Only Alison, all throughout history, had managed to attend a commoner's school. And everyone knew what happened to her. Quinn readied herself to defend her knight against all odds._

"_Failure of compliance meant being exiled and you shall be treated as the enemy of the Empire."_

_Santana knelt in silence. She can't even dare to look at the Emperor. Not when this is at stake._

"_I command you… To keep her safe. assist her until she gets the life that she wanted."_

_Everyone was silent. They had never heard him order anyone with such tone—almost pleading, as if the control wasn't in his hand. As if he can't see the future and the consequences of this action._

_Santana looked up the silver-eyed man and said, "Yes, your Highness!"_

* * *

**ASHFORD ACADEMY, AREA 11**

**.**

"I'm sorry, but I can't help but hear your conversation. And as a Knight of the Holy Empire of Britannia, I shall not allow such disrespect to her Highness—" Rachel says as she walks in front of the mohawked-guy. She could not believe he had just objectified her Highness like that!

"Great. Another puppet of the empire." wheelchaired-boy said as he examined the honorary Britannian.

"And with a big mouth too. Do you think she talks as much as Santana does?" the pale boy asked as he glanced at his friends.

"Well at least Santana has some wits. This girl is a total di-va." The black woman said as she rolled her eyes at Rachel and the knight gasped at their reaction.

"I shall demand for your names and—" Rachel stomped her foot and pointed to the black woman.

"You point that finger on me again, I'll break it!" the offended woman said as she stood up and was held back by the pale beret-wearing guy.

"Do you even know who you're-" Rachel raiased her voice without caring that the whole student body are looking at them.

"Stop it. Leave them alone." a voice was heard and everyone looked at the source. Marley mouthed a silent thank you at their savior.

"But you didn't hear them! As the knight of Her Highness, I think it's just right that you decide their punishment. For an Elev—" Rachel tried to defend her actions as she turned to her superior.

"Don't tell me what to do." Santana said coldly. And Rachel Berry knew better than to argue.

"This is a private institution. They value equality. They can say whatever they want." Santana said preventing a fight. Rachel should've never mentioned it. She could feel the tension coming from the group. They hated being called Elevens, especially by honorary Britannians. Santana knew what their status are. There are times that they are experiencing massive bullying because of their status.

"But they have insulted—"

"How about you shut up, Treasure-trail!" the guy with the Mohawk said as he stood up and he got caught some audience.

Santana cursed under her breathe. When she noticed Spencer and Quinn looking at their direction, she knew she had to fix it soon.

"By the decree—" Rachel started again.

"I said leave it!" Santana hissed at Rachel. Can't this girl get a hint?

"We have rules, Santana. They deserve—" Rachel tried to argue. She didn't care if everyone was looking, actually, she liked it. There will always be a part of her who loves attention. And as a rookie, this will be good for her reputation, putting the Elevens at their place that is.

"You want to talk about rules? Oh, let me start. Art. IV Sec 2a of your Student Handbook. I'm sure you've read it, since you seem prepared in everything you do. It clearly says that they don't tolerate bullying." Santana said as she put her hand on her hips. "You're enrolled in here, honorary Britannian or not, you shall follow. This is your first day so this would just be a warning." Santana said trying to even her tone. She doesn't want to create a scene. She wants to end this and move on with their lives.

"San? What's going on?" Santana turned to the princess as she sees her approaching them.

"Nothing. She was just introducing herself to everyone." Santana spoke for Rachel for the girl was still stunned by her superior's actions.

"Oh. Great! I want to meet them, too." As Quinn turned to the group of people glaring at Rachel, she looked for a familiar face. She recognize one of them and walked towards her.

"You must be Marley! We haven't really met officially but Santana has told me about you! I saw a picture of you in her cellphone one time and...-" Quinn happily chatted with Marley.

She had managed to sneak on Santana's phone one time(most of the time) and she had browsed into her knight's picture gallery. She was curious as to why her knight kept on texting when she was accompanying Quinn for a stroll on her mother's garden. She saw the picture of the girl with her mom and Santana's dad. It was dated back last Christmas. So Quinn knew that the girl was close to her knight so she wanted to know her.

And Santana might have scolded her for 'accidentally' deleting the inappropriate texts of the non-so-important people(in Quinn's opinion) in Santana's contact list.

Santana noticed that the crowd had started whispering again. The Britanian princess is talking to an _Eleven._

The school might have zero tolerance of bullying, that never stopped the Honorary Britannian students to gossip and talk lowly about them. There has always been a thick line that separates them. Their uniform might have hidden their races, but the thick tension and the classification in the social hierarchy is evident.

Santana wondered what the Empress would think if she heard about this. It wasn't against the law, but what would it do to the princess's image?

"I… uh…" Marley glanced at Santana silently asking if it's okay to continue. Santana smiled and nodded in her direction.

Marley cleared her throat and said, "Oh. I… I've heard a lot about you too, your Highness!"

Quinn was glad Marley was cheerful to her, "Please, call me Quinn."

"Uhh… yeah. Quinn. Nice to meet you, too." Marley stuttered a bit. It feels weird addressing her Highness with just her first name. Will she be in trouble after this? She hopes not. Her education is really important to her. She blushed under the princess's gaze. It was really overwhelming, not to mention everyone's attention was set on her.

Marley cleared her throat again and started introducing everyone.

Meanwhile, Spencer pulled Santana at the side.

"I think you should keep Rachel out of _their _vicinity." Spencer reminded Santana

"Was that an order?" Santana grunted. She has so much in her hands right now.

Everyone is trying to get nearer the princess. And she was surprised the students were acting civil about this. Aside from the mob they experienced when the princess got out of the car, they hadn't encounter any unexpected public distractions.

"I'm all for equality, but you know Noah Puckerman is really hard to handle." Spencer said as she watch the guy with Mohawk ogle the princess.

"Do… do you think A is one of them?" Santana asked hesitantly while looking around them if anyone was listening. She quickly disregarded the comment about Puckerman. She knew that guy was harmless.

* * *

**ROUNDS MANOR, AREA 11**

.

"_How did Santana knew about A?" Hanna exclaimed as she paced back in forth in front of Spencer's bed_

"_I slipped! And you know Santana. She's observant as a hawk! I was getting paranoid! You know with HGH and everything! I'm so lucky I've talked to the Viceroy! He was understanding enough not to blame Emily's ulcer to _me. _But her mother! Do you know what Lady Pamela said? That I wasn't doing my job well and has threatened to report it His Highness! I mean I get that it was my fault... and that I should've just brought Emily to the hospital other than letting her take that creams and-"_

_Emily Fields is one of the swimming varsity of Ashford Academy. She was admitted in the hospital, and HGH was traced in her body. HGH is used t stimulate growth and regeneration. And once her swimming coach knows about her situation, she will be kicked out of the swimming team for good. It was A who had slipped the HGH with her creaming lotion. And A has been blackmailing Emily for somethign she didn't do._

_Hanna softened her expression. She knew Emily's mom, and she's damn too scary. She's too protective of Emily so they hired a knight of rounds to protect her. They've invested on the Knight of TWO to protect their only daughter. She pity Spencer sometimes. "Hey, stop!" Hanna said as she held on to Spencer. "It's not your fault. You can't control everything."_

_"But I'm her knight! It's my job!"_

_"Well it's hard to fight someone you can't see." Hanna countered referring to A. She went back again to her original concern._

"_so A hasn't threatened her of anything? Did you got a text from A? saying anything about Santana? Do you think we should tell her?"_

"_Jesus, stop it! I'm freaking out too, Hanna!" Spencer exclaimed_

"_Well you're a Hastings! Shouldn't you have some backplan already?" Hanna retorted. She didn't want to put all the pressure on Spencer but she couldn't stop herself before it left her mouth._

"_If we tell Santana, that meant an automatic participation in A's game. And I'll never forgive myself if I include someone into this suspense-game we're playing." Hanna said as she turned to Spencer._

"_So we don't tell her anything?" Spencer clarified._

"_I think we should. Two knights are better than one…" Spencer added. she really think they needed help._

"_Are you seriously giving me that?" Hanna asked as if the Spencer she knew has lost her mind._

"_This A killed Alison… the princess of the Empire. And _the Empire_, I believed the greatest force in the world right now, doesn't have a single clue on who this A is!" Hanna exclaimed._

_They were interviewed by general Wilden who is specifically hired by the Emperor himself to lead the intelligence group who handles Ali's case. But Hanna knew Wildon was accusing the four of them of the murder._

"Exactly! _Because __every time we try to give them what we have, A has some sick trick up in his/her/its sleeve that manipulates the military and turning them against us!" Spencer matched Hanna's voice._

"_We need help. And as Aria said… it… it lessens the weight we carry if we talk someone about this." Spencer said as she tries to convince Hanna._

_"And look where it got Dr. Sullivan!" Hanna tried to argue._

_"The manor is safe..." Spencer countered_

_"Really? Do you really believe that? I honestly think no where is safe right now." Hanna said her voice turned to whisper._

_"Well I'm not lying to her anymore. I'm not gonna let A use that against me." Spencer said with finality in her voice._

_When Hanna stood up and hugged Spencer, they had decided there was no turning back._

* * *

**ASHFORD ACADEMY, AREA 11**

**.**

"You mean the Elevens?" Spencer asked as she looked around too.

"They had killed Frances too, you know."

"But we're not sure A killed Frances! It was the Black Knights!" Spencer said as she turned to Santana

"And you didn't think A was the masked leader of the Black Knights?" Santana retorted as she opened the idea to Spencer but Spencer has crossed off that possibility.

She laughs a little, "Santana, the Black Knights speaks of their justice. We've told you what A has made us do… Do you think he/she/it speaks of justice?"

"I… Maybe it's just a show… Maybe this A team you say, wants to have an army. Maybe A has a grudge on the royal family?" Santana asked and it sounds like she wasn't sure herself.

"Okay. you're telling me _you think _A is an eleven, yet here you are letting Quinn, _the only legitimate successor _the royals have, socialize with them. That's some messed up logic you have there, Lopez." Spencer teased as she ignored the scoff from Santana.

"Well I trust those people!" Santana said firmly as she glance back at the table. Quinn seems to be having fun. And it's not like Rachel would leave her highness like that. Santana had noticed Rachel had developed some infatuation to the princess. She never stops talking about her that Santana's ears feels like exploding. Santana hasn't decided to make a move on that, she knew the short brunette was harmless too. And when she told Quinn about it, her Highness just brushed it off.

"Well we trusted Garrett too!" Spencer countered. She knew trust can be given freely. You just have to earn it. No one is safe. Garrett is one of Wilden's men. They were tasked to specifically work on Alison's murder case by the Emperor himself. Spencer and her friends had given information to Garrett but it turns out that Garrett can not be trusted to. "Well he might be A! You can't say he's innocent. He's actually at the top of our A-list." Spencer said proudly as if saying there was some slight progress in their little research team.

"Oh yeah? So in what number is your dearest sister in?" Santana asked as she was met with Spencer's glare. Melissa, Spencer older sister is suspicious too. She hated Alison to the extreme.

"Shut up." Spencer hissed at Santana.

"Ooh, out of comebacks now, are we? Touchy subject?"

"Melissa's not part of the A-team!" Spencer hissed as she noticed Emily looking at their direction. She waved and smiled.

"How's Emily holding up?" Santana changed the subject as she noticed Emily wave at her too.

"What do you think? She was kicked out of the team. Not to mention A had find a way to break her up with Samara." Spencer wanted to kill A for that. Swimming is Emily's life. Water's like air to her. And A just easily took it out of her reach. And just when she was moving on from Maya and the Psycho girl with a name(PAige), A had crushed that fantasy too.

"The blonde hottie? Oooh. do you think she'll be interested in me?" Santana said as she loked for the said blonde. Then she remembered the blonde doesn't go to Ashford. Spencer nudged her saying that it wasn't a good joke and Santana just laughed it off.

"How about… the… uhmm… results." Santana asked hesitantly. She was vivid at that. Who is A exactly and what grudge do they have against the four?

"Wren took care of it." Yes. Spencer asked Dr. Wren Kingston to take care of the HGH results so no one would know. Emily couldn't be blamed for something she didn't do.

"Oooh… Dr. Kingston, huh? Are you involved in his cooperation?" And Spencer took a chance to punch Santana on the arm. She ignored the fake 'ouch' from Santana and continued looking straight ahead.

"Please. You have that guy wrapped around your little finger." Santana teased again as she trailed off. "Or better yet… is he… wild in…" As Sanatana wiggled her eyebrows, she took a step outside Spencer's reach, she knew she would be caught dead if Spencer took a hold of her. "Knightly duties." Santana waved at Spencer as she walked towards Quinn.

"I'm getting you back for that!" Spencer mouthed as she walks towards Emily who is looking down her phone.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Okay. So now there are a lot of characters introduced. But don't worry. Some of them are just extras. Haha. Anyways, I hope you understand this chapter!**

**Next chapter is a big one! Something will happen to the PLL side (something that will keep Santana away from Quinn), there'll be added scene that will show FABERRY-just a bit though. And it is where you'll first encounter Geass and Red Coat!**

**Haha. Don't worry! Base on the previous readers, they have said that they understood the chapter, so I think I'll pull it through. Haha.**

**Thanks guys!**

**Next chapter...**

**GEASS**


	5. Ch 5 Geass

**FIRST OF ALL, I'm pissed. Because when I was saving the edited version of this. My browser fcking CRASHED. So the edited version wasn't saved and I was sort of satisfied with that so I have to do it again. This chapter might suck a little bit, but I hope you bear with me.**

**Thank you for all the reviews! Even though it is more about the ships. Haha.**

**If the chapter is a BIT OF something then it is more likely just a filler chapter. BUT there'll be hints of who Red Coat is or something about the Geass.**

**Ships are pretty much set already. I've tagged Rachel and Brittany because there'll be BRITTANA in the first part of the story, and FABERRY on the part two. But since Santana trusts Rachel to look after Quinn then there'll be hints of Faberry too in the first part. QUINNTANA will be be all through out the story. Friendship will be evident, but ****you'll have to wait for romance. Super angst at part 2. ****If you've seen Code Geass, then you would know that there is no happy ending for Quinn. In the first fic, I've thought of making it stay that way. But I am not sure in this one. ALSO, the war will be big game changer for the fic, so A LOT of characters will DIE.**

**To all the guest reviewers, I hope you make an account so I could reply to you in private! :) nonetheless, thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

**This is set on PLL S02E12 – where Dr. Sullivan got kidnapped and the scene started with the four girls being held up by the police.**

**Dr. Sullivan is a therapist that girls' parents hired for to help the four cope with Alison's death. Somewhere along the pressure they've all been under (more on Emily's side), they've decided to tell Dr. Sullivan about A. So they've talked and Dr. Sullivan found out who A is, turns out that A is one of her patients. She was about to spill it when A got to her first, and taking her.**

**So the girls where given different (bad) things to do to keep Dr. Sullivan safe until we reach Emily's side where she was brought to some cottage in the woods. She met up with the four girls and they found a shovel, they touched it, therefore they already have their fingerprints on it. Then the police found them (with A's lead) and arrested them, guilty of Alison's murder. They soon found out that the shovel was used in burying Alison's body.**

**Got it?**

* * *

**NOTE: (1) KEEP IN MIND THAT ALISON IS THE EMPEROR's DAUGHTER. She was missing for a year, and was found dead. - THIS has a big role on the story. ALISON's KILLER is the Empire's enemy.**

**(2) ATTEMPTED MURDER and RAPE**

**(3) LOOK at the TIME specified before the scene so you can follow!**

**(4) WILL DEFINITELY BE CONFUSING. CHANGES FROM FIRST person to THIRD person. Please bear with me.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

**GEASS**

**.**

* * *

**21:00**

**PRECINCT, COURT INTERROGATION DEPARTMENT, AREA 11**

**SANTANA.**

**.**

"What the hell is going on?!" I demand as I reached the interrogation cell.

"They are guilty of Princess Alison's murder." Garret answered as he tried to restrain me from barging in the cell.

"Guilty?" I laugh dryly. "Are you kidding me? Those four are Alison's closest friends. Not to mention the Knight of Two is in that cell!" I exclaim as I look inside the glass wall separating me from my friends who are covered in dirt. I am still confused as to why they were at that situation. In the middle of Quinn's welcome party, I received a call from Spencer saying she was _arrested_ and that I needed to come into the court's interrogation department in her defense, where all Britannia's exclusive and Class A's criminals are interrogated. Spencer better killed someone for being here. To my surprise, she was accused of _Alison's _murder.

"They are found with the murder weapon." Garret answered again as he looked for some help.

"Okay. Let me clear something up. These four are going to some welcome party, the reason why they were wearing those." I pointed to their dress. "And you're saying they would've dropped by some place to check if the murder weapon—which by the way isn't found yet, to check if it's still there? That's the most stupidest—yes, that's how stupid it is, idea I've ever heard!" I glared at the officer facing me. My phone is vibrating but I don't dare remove my eyes from the officer.

"Knight of Three, with all due respect, stay out of this. We are just doing our jobs. Aren't you supposed to be doing yours too? Shouldn't you be at the princess's side?" A voice came from behind and I looked back.

"Well clearly you aren't doing your job well. Those four are innocent and I'm ordering you to free them!" I say with all the authoritative voice I could muster.

Technically, the Knight of Rounds is the highest ranks of the military. They are in rank as the other commander-in-chief of the other Britannian colony. Only the Britannian royalties themselves are considered higher than them.

"Sorry to break it to you but we can't do that. We are in direct order from the Emperor. And we only receive orders from His Majesty." General Wilden said with a smug look on his face. And I just want to punch him in the face... Really hard.

"What would the Majesty say if you face him some innocent suspects? He would fire all of you!" I argued. This is just ridiculous... And dangerous at the same time.

I'm sure this is A. I can't help but feel impressed though. It's a wrong impression but to pull something like this, it's just impressive. He/she/it is really smart.

"We wouldn't arrest them if they were innocent. We know how serious this is, Lady Lopez." The officer-in-charge gritted through his teeth. It's obvious he can't stand my stubbornness.

And he would like to put her in her place. "You might be higher in rank, but you must know in which territory you are standing." He said as he traced my face and I quickly slapped his hand away but the officer caught it with his free hand.

* * *

On the other side of the glass pane, Spencer stood up glaring at Wilden. She had watched their interaction and though she can't hear them, she could feel Santana's anger towards the officer. Spencer had told her everything she knows. She was about to stand up but was held up by Hanna trying to calm her down.

As they watch the two argue, they have seen Wilden let go of Santana's hand and went inside their room.

"You girls are going down."

* * *

**8:30**

**COMMON ROOM, ROUNDS MANOR, AREA 11**

**.**

"What are you wearing for the ball later?" Quinn asked as she plopped down the couch.

"Party, princess. It's called a party." Santana corrected as she continues to read the files Spencer had sent her.

Brittany was appointed as the new Vice-Governor of Area 11. Among the knights, Santana and Spencer were assigned to Area 11. So they have to serve as the vice-governor's advisor. Santana is currently working on the preparation from the vice-governor's debut and her supposed-to-be partner is missing in action.

She cursed under her breathe. Paper works are Spencer's field. Santana is more into knightmare frames battle and all that. But she had no choice but to comply since Spencer said she was in the middle of something. _A something._

To top it off, Kitty Ashford had decided to throw a welcome party for the Princess. And that's why Quinn was lounging at the Rounds Manor at this time of the day.

Quinn giggled. "Oh right. Party. I have to get use to the commoner's language, haven't I?" Quinn said as she stood up looking at her knight's back still faced to her.

"You can wear the ones that we—_I _bought when we went to shopping last time." Santana answered as she continues on her work. Sometimes, Quinn can't really get the hint that Santana needs not to be bothered. The paper workds are due tomorrow and she's still halway through everything.

When Quinn walked towards Santana, she saw a folder and she picked it up. She saw a picture of _Brittany _and her eyebrows furrowed.

"Right. She's the new vice-governor, isn't she?" Quinn said as realization as to why her knight wasn't sparing a glance dawned on her.

She was glad that a _family _was close to her, vicinity-wise. Brittany was Frances's replacement as the new vice-governor of Area 11—or Ohio, as Marley and her friends prefers to call it. But as Brittany often visits the palace, she noticed that her cousin was fond of her knight, thus the two got closer. Nonetheless, Quinn really likes Brittany. She is a breath of new air. She manages to put a smile on everyone on the palace.

"Are you meeting her again?" Quinn asked as she ignored the uneasiness she felt in her stomach. Ever since Brittany had settled in Area 11, Spencer and Santana were meeting her for some _political business._ Sometimes Quinn would insist that she comes with them but she will always end up in a different room with Rachel, the knight of Six. Apparently, even though Santana doesn't like Rachel's fondness of expressing herself through paragraphs, she trusts her enough to leave Quinn with her. Among the knights, Rachel hasn't been assigned to anyone to guard yet. So she has more time in her hands. Also, among the other knights, Rachel seems to be more than willing into attending the princess.

Rachel took this as a good sign from the Knight of Three. She really likes to patch things up with her because she always believes that the knights are _family._

"Tomorrow morning. Her debut is just three days away." Santana said as she stopped reading and leaned into her chair.

Quinn took this chance to lay down Brittany's files to Santana's table and walk towards Santana. She placed her hand on her knight's shoulders. And slowly run her hands through it.

"You should stop stressing yourself over these and help me prepare for the party." Quinn said softly as she started giving a massage to Santana's temple.

"Quinn, you do know you have Kurt for that, right?" Santana said as she tried to remove Quinn's hands on her head but the blonde put her hands back up.

Kurt, friend of Marley was immediately hired by the princess after their little talk three weeks ago. She had been fond of Marley's group of friends, though she had a feeling some of them doubt her intentions. Kurt happily obliged to the Princess's requests and was appointed as her highness 'fashion' adviser. When Kurt visited the palace last week, he was ecstatic about his job.

"Yeah. But I want as to prepare for the party together." Quinn insisted.

She had heard over Hanna that the four of them are preparing for the party _together _because that what _best friends do._ She remembered Alison doing it with them whenever she leaves for some parties that the Emperor never knew. So now, she is insisting that she and Santana do the same because they are blending in with the commoners. It was Quinn's mission now adays to gain more friends and _blend _in with the crowd.

Santana sighed. "Quinn… I still need to—"

"That can wait. Why do you think Spencer isn't working with you today? Because she's preparing for the party too." Quinn reasoned out. Quinn doesn't know that Spencer is dealing with A so Santana let it go. Deciding that she has no way out, she stood up and faced Quinn. "You win."

"I thought so too."

* * *

**21:23**

**PRECINCT, COURT INTERROGATION DEPARTMENT, AREA 11**

**SANTANA.**

**.**

"I checked our computer system and there's no record of page 5 anywhere." Garret reported

"See? And you call this DOING YOUR JOBS? Oh, how the Emperor would love to hear that! Should I tell Him myself?" I mock the intelligence team as I pace back and forth to the precinct, holding the folder Garret gave me. At least she was given something by these people.

"What was on that page?" I asked.

"It was the analysis of the traced evidence on the victim's body." Garret answered. He admits that I quite scare him.

"You're telling me that the records of any physical evidence found on the deceased body is _gone?" _I narrowed my eyes on the officer. That's practically the evidence this case needs. It's the detailed version of how Alison died. "Where on Earth did that Wilden hired you from?" I asked as I walked away from him when he didn't give her the answers she needed.

I went out to look at her phone and saw Rachel's 17 missed calls. I rolled my eyes. If I wasn't really needed in here, I would've been there at the party. I dialed Rachel's number and waited for her to pick up.

"Santana_! Where in the Holy name of Britannia are you?" _I heard after the second ring.

"I'm attending some royal business." I minimized my answer into that. Rachel would ask more question if I enlightened her with our superior's situation.

"_What royal business? Is that more important than the princess whereabouts?"_ Rachel inquired and I could sense some panic. Wait, what?

"Ignoring the first question and focusing on the second one. What do you mean? Did you lose the princess?" I asked as I held on tighter on the folder. I am multi-tasking hoping Rachel doesn't bring bad news. I just found out that Alison was buried _alive. _That's just sick. A terrorist must have done this.

"_I… well not really."_

"Not really? You either lost her or not! Where is she?" I demand now focusing on the phone call.

"_I… She was asking of you. I even wonder if she's the knight and you're her princess." _I rolled my eyes on that. Does she really think she can joke about this?

"Yeah, Berry. Your words foreplay can't get you out of this. WHERE. IS. SHE. NOW? " Now I'm worried. I would be caught dead if this gets out. The Emperor would never forgive me. I am definitely in crisis.

Is this A's work too?

"_I'm trying to look for her. Last time I saw her, she was asking of you and I told her you needed to be somewhere else and that you'd be back in 30 minutes or so. Just like what you told me and then 30 minutes later, you weren't here and she starts—"_

"I didn't tell you I'd be back in 30 minutes!" I shouted on the phone.

This is not good. She had lost the princess. My heart started beating faster.

_This is sooo not good._

"_I know and I'm sorry…" _Rachel apologized and I felt guilty for blaming this on her. Whatever happens, Quinn is still MY responsibility. What am I doing? Blaming this on Rachel.

"Just look for her, please. BUT don't alarm anyone. The last thing we need is for everyone to panic. But you can talk to Marley. ONLY her. Call me after ten minutes. Whatever the result is. I'll be there as soon as I can." I ended the call.

I sighed in frustration. I can't talk to Spencer because the officers won't allow her. And I can't leave her now too.

I closed my eyes and counted to ten.

1. There are no other knights in the vicinity that can help Spencer, so i'm the only she could rely on.

2. Quinn, please be safe.

3. There's no such thing as flawless plan. I just have to find the loop hole of this case. I can get Spencer out.

4. The Emperor will skin her alive, if he knew about Quinn.

5. The Emperor will skin Spencer alive if Spencer is proven guilty of Alison's murder.

6. I will never forgive herself if something bad happens to Quinn. The first time I trusted Quinn with someone else, this happens. This is a sign from the universe.

7. I could use the fact that Spencer is a knight and tell the officers that Spencer got a lead so they were at the crime scene.

8. Quinn, _wait for me._

9. More importantly, without the page 5, I have a chance of winning this case. They're probably just be a person of interest if this ends badly.

10. Santana, get a grip. You weren't the KNIGHT OF THREE for no reason.

I looked back at my phone thinking it's an update from Rachel but instead, it's a blocked number's text.

"**Know your priorities, Knight of Three.—A"**

A had texted me. A had reached me.

_Does A has Quinn?_

Divide and conquer.

Is this A's way of taking me off of Quinn?

Desperate times, desperate measures.

* * *

**20:45**

**ASHFORD MANOR**

**.**

"Have you seen Santana?" Quinn asked.

What could be _more royal _than attending to the Princess?

_Is it Brittany?_

Would Santana leave Quinn for Brittany? Quinn is getting anxious and she didn't like it.

"I haven't seen her left your side, my Princess." Noah Puckerman answered as he run his hands through his hair. He smirked. He has been watching the princess from a far and he really can't help being drawn to her. He had watched Santana kept the guys at bay and now that the guard dog was gone, maybe he has a chance.

"Well she's gone now and I need to know where she is. Can you help me look for her?" Quinn said as she browse through the crowd for her knight.

"You look so tense, why don't you have some of these?" Noah offered her a red cup and Quinn just stared at it.

"I can't." Quinn profoundly refused. Santana specifically told her not to eat or drink anything without her. the commoners has a different way of having fun, and Quinn is not used to it.

"Why not? Look, I'm not going to poison you, okay? This will help you calm your nerves." Noah insisted as he leaned into the princess's personal space.

Quinn stepped back and shook her head. "Well, that won't help me find Santana."

"It will. It will heighten your senses or some shit like that." Noah said as he offered the cup to the princess. He is determined tonight.

Quinn took the cup and took a sip from it. Her face twisted in disgust. It's a lot stronger than what Santana was offering her awhile ago.

"Princess? Princess!" an annoying voice was heard through the crowd and Noah cursed under his breath.

"Kitty?" Quinn slurred as her visions betray her.

"Yeah! It's me! I was looking for you everywhere! Where are you going? This party is for you!" Kitty said as she reached for her Highness completely ignoring Puckerman. Quinn held into Puckerman for support, she suddenly feels dizzy.

"Well Her Highness is tired and I'm taking her with me so she could rest" Noah answered for the Princess as he didn't let go of his hold on her.

"I thought we're looking for Santana?" Quinn said as she tried to free herself from Noah's grip.

As Kitty and Noah played tug-of-war, Rachel Berry called for the princess. "What are you two doing?" She glared at the two for mishandling the princess. She pulls Quinn towards her and checks the princess from bruise or wounds. She sets the empty cup from Quinn's hand to the table and gently lead the princess away from the crowd.

Opening the towards the balcony, Rachel lead Quinn for a breath of fresh air. "Are you alright, your highness?" Rachel said as she settles her hand at Quinn's waist.

Quinn giggles as she put her hands on Rachel's shoulders. "I told you to call me Quinn!"

Rachel smiles at Quinn's antics. She decides she likes Quinn more without Santana controlling her actions. "Okay then. Quinn, What are you feeling?"

Quinn taps her chin to think for her response. "Odd."

"Odd?" Quinn nods.

Rachel chuckles, "Is that a good thing? Or a bad thing?"

"Let's ask Santana. Where is she?" She notice the railings. She lifts herself up so she could sit into the railings. Rachel immediately holds Quinn's waist to keep her steady.

Quinn raised her hands and let the wind run through her hair. Rachel thinks she's much more beautiful in person. "Quinn?"

Quinn settles her hands on Rachel's face and pinched her cheeks. "You're adorable."

Rachel laughs at her Highness. What does it feel like to be Quinn's knight? is it always like this? Santana must be really lucky. She holds Quinn's hands and notice that it was cold. She rubs it and blows on it to keep it warm.

"Thank you, Quinn." She's blushing now. She clears her throat and tries again. "Quinn? Santana said she has to deal with something and will be back in 30 minutes or so. She asked me to look after you. Don't worry, I'll take good care of you."

Quinn pouts and Rachel thinks _that _is adorable. "Do you think she's with Brittany?"

Rachel thinks for a moment. Santana hasn't said anything but Spencer had called her and it was an emergency. It must have involved the Vice-Governor. "That might be the case."

Quinn felt betrayed. So Santana did choose Brittany over her?

She feels cold. It's probably because of the wind, or the alcohol, or Santana's absence. Either way she pulled Rachel towards her hoping for some warmth.

* * *

**21:26**

**COURT's INTERROGATION CELL, AREA 11**

**SPENCER.**

**.**

"I thought he was fired." Hanna asked as she leaned her head into her hand

"I flirted my way through some of those idiots and learned that he got suspended for his actions and reinstated as the chief officer in this department." Santana explained.

Santana told them she would stand as ourr lawyer and pulled some strings as the Knight of three therefore Wilden allowed her to talk to the us.

"how did that happened?" I asked. Santana hold into my arms and started running her fingers through it I would thought she was flirting with me. I completely brush it off and focus on the matter at hand.

Santana speaks again, "he has some evidence to back up his allegations. And significant. Or else you wouldn't be here." I sighed in frustration and tried to lean back to the chair but Santana kept me still I look at her and she look down on her arm. I focus on what she was doing and waited for her to make a point.

"has anyone called my parents yet?" Emily asked. Santana reached her with her right hand and said, "yeah. the Viceroy is on his way."

the Viceroy? Why did she call the Viceroy? I asked Santana for a reason! I don't want this going out!

I look at her in confusion then she looked down in her hand in my arm.

I focus on it again, more seriously this time.

**A got Q.**

She tried to write. She glanced back at me and my eyes widen.

"Are you sure?" I asked. She shook her head.

"I don't know." She tried to write on my arm again.

**Text**

"what did it say?" I asked ignoring the looks from my other three friends.

"to know my priorities." Santana answered. She knew we were being watched and she had been with me long enough to have this type of conversation without being caught on.

"what?" I pushed.

**R lost Q.**

She pleaded with her eyes for me not to say anything about it. I say one word and this will leak out to the Emperor. She would be dead in a minute.

"Then why are you still here?" My tone softened. I feel guilty. This is my fault. If Santana doesn't know about A, A will leave her alone.

"You need me." Santana said.

"Divide and conquer. You should leave now." I said sternly.

"What? what is going on?" Hanna inquired. She had been watching the us interact and she had a feeling it is about A.

"The Viceroy. I'm sorry"

I nod. She called Emily's father because she thinks he can pull some strings. That is enough for now.

* * *

**21:10**

**ASHFORD MANOR, AREA 11**

**QUINN.**

**.**

Rachel had brought champagne over and we drank for a while. I asked her to sing for me so we could dance and she agrees. I like her voice. She's amazing.

At the end of her song, I pulled back. "You're amazing."

She blushed. Santana never blush when I compliment her. Maybe my comments on her doesn't have the same effect. I shake my head. Santana is not here. Rachel is here. What is wrong with me.

"Thank you. Do you want me to sing another one for you, Quinn?"

I shake my head. "Can you get me a drink? Just water please."

Rachel slowly pulled away from me and bow a little. I bow too and smile at her. She gracefully left the balcony to answer my request.

I turn around to looka t the Ashford Manor. There was a big maze-garden like at their backyard. Just below the balcony, I saw a flash of raven-hair in the same outfit Santana was wearing earlier so I called out for her. "Santana?"

The raven-hair just walked towards the garden and I quickly followed. I went down the stairs leading towards the grounds to keep up with who I thought is Santana.

Santana! Where have you been? Santana!" I tried walking faster-or running. But I hate running. Also, I think I'm drunk, something Santana had asked me not to be, but it's not ehr fault, she wasn't here. My visions are blurry and Everything is spinning.

"Santana slow down!"

I didn't notice that we've reached the center of the maze and she wasn't there. I don't know if it is just because I am drunk or there are really a lot of passageway in here.

"Santana?"

"Yes, princess. you should call for your knight. But I doubt she'll come to your rescue. She's _gone." _I turn around at the source of the voice and noticed it wasn't Santana. She's wearing the same clothes as my knight and she sort of has the same hair.

"Who are you?"

"You don't remember me? I'm offended." She feigned hurt as she put the her hand over her chest.

I try to look at her closely but it's a little dark in the maze, and her voice isn't that familiar to me. Who is she?

She pulls a knife though and starts playing with it. Now I am nervous.

"I almost killed you once."

What?

She walks towards me. I took a step back.

"Your mother took everything."

No.

She killed my mother?

No.

It was a terrorist attack. At least that was what Frances told me. The palace was ambushed and my mother protected me.

"Why?" I ask in whisper.

"You... _just have _to **die."**

I run for my life. I know there are a lot of people who wanted to kill me.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are! Your whole family is waiting for you... You have to join them, Princess."

She's sick. I turn a corner and looked for the exit. I was so focused in getting into Santana I didn't bother memorizing the path I took. Where is Santana when you need her?

I don't shout even though I want to. The last thing I need is her finding my location.

I'm near an exit-at least I hope it is an exit. But I tripped. I tried to get up but I felt a pain my ankle. I twisted my ankle.

I look back and jumped. She's there.

"Why do you want to kill me?" I at least have to know why. Also, I need to buy some time. _Rachel, _where are you?

"Orders."

"From who?"

"Classified."

Classified? Military term. What?

"I'll make this quick."

"SANTANA!"

I close my eyes as I scream, waiting for my death.

But I heard a gunshot instead.

I was confused at first. She was holding a knife so why was there a gunshot. But I noticed I wasn't shot. In fact, aside from fear, I don't feel anything. So I slowly opened my eyes and looked at my assassin who is shot in her chest. What?

I saw a black figure from a far who run and I quickly followed him/her.

Soon I reach the exit, and I bumped into Noah Puckerman.

"You okay?" I fell down the ground and I look up to him. "Noah? Help me up." I said as I tried to lift myself up.

"My pleasure." Noah said as he picks the me bridal-style.

"Have you heard the gunshot? I... Someone just... Where is Rachel? has Santana returned yet?" I look up to Noah but I only saw one thing. Lust.

* * *

**21:27**

**COURT INTERROGATION CELL, AREA 11**

**SANTANA**

**.**

When I was about to stand up, Wilden entered the room with an officer at his back. I hate him. Can I please hit him?

"When Princess Alison was murdered she was hit so hard it made an indention to her skull." I gulped. "I gave you guys so many chances to just be honest with me." Wilden said. He turned to officer holding shovel.

"Evidence don't lie." He put the plastic bag with a shovel in it and placed it on the table.

"We knew all along what the murder weapon was. And tonight, we caught you with it."

They have their fingerprints on it. And it would really be hard to prove their innocence.

Right then, her phone lights up and she looks at it.

'**'You can't save them both—A"**

* * *

**21:27**

**ASHFORD MANOR GROUNDS, AREA 11**

**QUINN**

**.**

"Don't do this." I tried to fight it but obviously, my attacker is much stronger than I am. I knew I should have taken that self-defense class Santana was offering me. But the thing is, I wouldn't even need it if my knight did not leave my side!

"Oh, princess don't be a prude. Alison liked it." Noah said as he pinned me down on the back of his truck.

I gasp at him. He did not just say that! "Don't you dare talk about Alison like that!" I hissed as I tried pushing him off of me but to no avail.

"Oh, you think so high of your dearest sister, don't you? Just because she's the princess, doesn't mean she had no dirt on her! She used to throw herself around guys. She's actually into older man if you know what I mean." He removes his belt. "Oh, and we used to fuck around all the time."

"Shut up! Shut up! Don't talk about Alison like that!" He ripped my top off and I wanted to cover myself. I'm crying now. And I want someone to help me. Please.

"Alison... She's a great loss. But who knows? Maybe you're as good as her… as wild as her—" He leans down and sucks on my neck.

"SANTANA!" Please. Where are you?

He licks down my collarbone. I feel his hand work down my stomach, slowly, dragging his fingertips downward.

"RACHEL!"

"Oh you can call anyone out tonight but they're not gonna hear you." He pulled down my underwear.

I cried even more. I closed my eyes.

Santana.

"_I will never leave you. I'll stay by your side no matter what. And I won't let anything happen to you."_

Where are you now?

Her words kept ringing into my ears and I wish that my knight would come to my rescue any minute now.

"Please, don't" I cried.

"You don't expect me to stop now, do youprincess?" Noah said as he grinned devilishly on me. And before he could continue, he was suddenly thrown out of the truck.

I heard Noah fighting off with someone. "Santana?" I called out as I pushed myself up.

I saw a black hoodie-wearing person beating up Noah. I just felt someone pulled my underwear back and tugged me out of the pick-up. I saw it was someone wearing a red coat and my savior handed me a jacket.

As I leaped away from the pick-up, I took a glance over my shoulders and saw Noah running towards me and the stranger's direction.

The next thing I knew, Noah had caught up on us and had hit the stranger who helped me.

"You think you can get away from me?" Noah said as his grip on Quinn's shoulder tightened.

Everything went on a blur.

.

"You don't want it to end here, do you?" I heard. It must be my imagination because it sounded just like Ali. But as I looked over Noah's shoulder, I saw a figure on a red coat. The same person Noah had hit with a rock.

How could I hear it and Noah can't? How can she just stand there and not help her? Shouldn't she be calling out to his/her acquaintance?

"You appear to have a reason for living." Red coat said.

"What?" I felt Noah's hand roaming around my body.

"If I grant you power, could you go on? I propose a deal—in exchange of this power, you must agree to make my one wish come true. Accept this contract, and you accept its condition. While living in the world of humans, you will live unlike any other: a different providence, a different time, a different life. The Power of the King will condemn you to a life of solitude. Are you prepared for this?" Red coat said, when she's near, she actually kind of looks like Ali. But I don't trust my vision. Because when she touched me, I still don't understand how Noah can't hear her.

I was pulled back at the time where my mother was killed. In the scene though, I was watching the scene.

My mother is holding the younger verion of me tight and whispering I love you as if she knew something bad will happen.

I walked towards her but suddenly, gunshots were heard and bullets run through me and straight to my mother.

I was about to touch my mother who is now covered with blood but I slowly fade away.

_"You... just have to... **die."**_

Someone wanted me dead. Someone killed my mother, and it wasn't from terrorism. I need answers.

I need to live.

If there's a way I could get out of this, I would grab it.

"Yes! I hereby accept the terms of your contract!"

I felt a sudden pain in my body. The feeling of being trampled by a train. Visions of different generations came through my mind. Like I was seeing things differently. Like my sould is being pulled out from me.

I screamed out in pain. What is happening?

"Absolute Obedience, I give you thee. Commands are limited to what the victim is physically and mentally capable of, though they will try to carry out the command to the best of their ability." I heard the voice of the red coat in my head. I only see blank.

.

I tried to comprehend what was happening but Noah had grabbed me again. And it feels like a de javu.

"You think you can get away from me?" Noah said as I saw anger in his eyes and a bruise on his face.

_What?_

I realized Noah hasn't remove _anything _from me yet. Well at least, anything that was left in me after I ran away from his truck. I realize nothing happened in reality during my conversation with Red Coat.

"I, Lucy Quinn Fabray commands you…" I looked into his eyes. I don't know how this works but I feel like I know how to do this. How is tha possible?

"Don't you ever come near me again! And you shall never repeat this action to anyone as long as you live! Forget that this ever happened!" A green bird-like light shoot out of my right eye directly to Noah's.

Noah stood a step back as if he was stunned. He moved robotically and when he was on a safe distance from me, "Yes, your Highness!"

* * *

**21:46**

**ASHFORD MANOR, AREA 11**

**.**

"Quinn!" Quinn was sitting by the entrance of the hall when she heard the familiar voice calling out her name.

"Are you okay?" Quinn noticed it was Santana and she immediately ran towards her knight.

"Where were you?" Quinn cried into her knight as she held into her tighter.

"Spencer got into some serious trouble, and I had to help her. I'm so sorry, I left without—what… what happened?" I asked as she noticed Quinn's appearance. Her hair was messed up and she was wearing different clothes.

When Quinn got away from Noah, she bumped into another student. Before the girl could ask her what happened, she used her Geass to get the girl's clothes and wore it.

"I… I thought it was cute and asked the girl if we could exchange clothes." Quinn lied. She didn't think it was safe to tell Santana about her Geass. She didn't even understand if this is real or everything was a dream—more of a nightmare.

"What? You can't just do that!" Santana groaned, completely oblivious to what really happened.

"And you can't just leave me either!" Quinn screamed as she pushed herself off of her knight. She was mad. She almost died and raped. Noah would've never—No. Quinn forced herself to forget what happened.

"I'm so sorry. I know it was unforgivable." Santana said as she surrendered.

She thought she had lost Quinn. So she even used the Guren to arrive at this place sooner. She was relieved to see her princess sitting by the entrance.

"You said something about Spencer. And you arrived with the Guren. What happened?" Quinn inquired as she noticed the red knightmare frame by the front of the school. She thought that maybe they were being attacked again. She had heard that the Black Knights was moving more aggressive now.

"I… when Berry told me, you were gone… I thought…" I started but she failed to continue. How can she even say that the four closest friends of Alison are accused of Alison's murder? She doesn't want Quinn to question Spencer's innocence. "I'm sorry. I know I should have never left your side." Santana said but Quinn ignored it. She knows she shouldn't forgive her knight that easily.

"What is more important than your knightly duties? Did my father summoned you?" Quinn demanded some answers. Forgiveness isn't given away freely. Even if it's for Santana. When a knight of round has been claimed, the only person he/she should answer to is a Royalty, his/her superior, or the person he/she is committed to. I knows the SOP.

"I… I don't think we should talk about that here. Let's get you home." Santana said as she walk towards Quinn. Quinn takes a step back and Santana felt hurt.

"No! I trust you with my life, Santana! Yet you left me when I needed you the most!" Quinn raised her voice and slapped Santana. She feels angry and she's directing all her anger towards Santana.

Santana thinks she deserves the slap and inspected Quinn for some injuries. "What? Did something happen?" Santana asked frantically. She would never forgive herself if A had done something to Quinn.

"Nothing happened!" Quinn snapped. "But what if something did?!" Quinn didn't know what she would've felt if something really happened between her and Noah. Would she hate Santana for that?

"Quinn? Quinn is that you?" Just then, Rachel Berry decided to show up and add fuel to the fire.

"Not now, Rachel." Quinn ordered Rachel with an icy tone and Rachel immediately stopped on her tracks. She had never heard the princess use that tone on her, on anyone.

"I… Why is the Guren Nishiki here?" Rachel asked as she noticed the knightmare frame on stand by. "Are we being attacked? Should I ask for my Mordred?" Rachel asked again now looking at her superior.

"I said not now, Rachel. Leave!" Quinn said and Rachel felt chills on her spine. She was scared. Even though the Princess wasn't looking at her, she could feel her glaring daggers at Santana. She feels disappointed. Now that Santana is back, the Quinn she met a while ago is gone.

"Everything is fine. And thank you, for looking after the princess. I owe you one." Santana said as she sent and assuring smile on her subordinate.

Rachel can feel the tension between the two. She had a feeling on what this was about and she felt guilty. It was her fault the princess got lost, and now Santana was being blamed for it...

"Quinn, if you shall invoke a—"

"If it wasn't clear enough, that was an order! I'm ordering you to leave!" Quinn shouted as she turned to Rachel and Rachel flinched.

"I…" Rachel started but Santana cut her off. "Please. Let me handle this" Rachel heard Santana plead to her. Rachel looked towards her once again and asked if she was sure. Santana nodded but Quinn spoke once again.

"We're leaving. Tell Kitty I'm not feeling well." Quinn said once more as she turned her back towards Rachel.

"Yes… Your highness" Rachel bowed down and walk back towards the party.

When Rachel left, Santana turned to Quinn. "I get that you're mad, but you shouldn't have taken it out on her. This is my entire fault. And I'm taking full responsibility." Quinn didn't respond, and instead she walked towards the Guren.

* * *

**The next morning…**

**ROYALE PALACE, AREA 11**

**.**

"Why did you do it?" Brittany asked as Santana handed her the files of the newly-hired crew for the new Vice-Governor's office.

Santana cleared her throat, ignoring the vice-governor. "Everything that you need is there, my Lady."

"You know I trust Sammy with my life too." Brittany said as she see Santana walking away from her. And as Santana heard this from Brittany, she stopped. She curtly turned around to listen to what the princess has to say. "And even if I want him to be with me at all times, I can't expect him that."

"I know it's not my business but I don't think you should quit being Quinn's knight." Brittany said softly as she walk towards Santana and envelope her with a hug.

"I failed to do my—"

"And you think this will make up for it? Shouldn't you prove yourself to her now? Stop being hard on yourself. People make mistakes. Though I wouldn't consider that as one. You were with a friend at a time of need." Brittany cuts Santana off as she held on to the knight tighter.

Santana had reported Spencer's whereabouts that's why she was absent in their meeting and the princess had been considerate.

"With Spencer gone, who do you think she will lean into now?" Brittany asks as she force Santana to face her.

"Spencer is innocent!" Santana defended her friend. She still needs to deal with that and she doesn't know where to start. She assured Brittany though that the accusations where false and that Spencer can be trusted.

"I trust your judgment." Brittany smiled.

"But this is about Quinn so let's go back to that." Brittany said as she cups Santana's face. She had never seen the girl so sad. She knew something was bothering her and she wanted to help her in any way she can.

"What about me?" A sharp voice cut into the room. They both turned and saw Quinn standing there glaring at Brittany.

"Hi Quinn!" Brittany greeted her cousin in a more cheerful tone to lighten the mood but Quinn wasn't having any of it.

She wasn't in the mood. Not today. Not when she realized she still has the Geass (she tried it and it still works, that meant everything that happened last night was real) Not when she saw Rachel join her for breakfast telling her she is her temporary _new _knight because Santana had quit being her knight. Not when she heard Spencer is accused of Alison's murder.

Especially not when she sees her knight with someone else.

No. She wasn't in the mood.

"I need to talk to _my knight_." Quinn said as she turned to Santana and she's more pissed that Santana wasn't even looking at her.

"Alone." Quinn added when she noticed Brittany not moving out of Santana's personal space.

"Oh. Okay. I'll just leave you two to make up." Brittany said as she leaned down to peck Santana's cheeks. She walked towards Quinn and kissed her cheeks too. With a wave to both of them, she left the room.

She waits until the room was closed before turning towards her knight. She had used her Geass to the knights guarding the door to ensure that no one-not even the Emperor, can intrude their conversation.

"I hope you are much aware that I didn't like _everything_ that had happened." Quinn started as she walks towards Santana. "And you look at me when I'm talking to you, Santana Lopez!" Quinn said as she grabbed Santana's chin so she could look into her.

"Why am I the last one to know?" Quinn pressed as she looked into Santana's brown eyes. "Do I mean nothing to you now? Has _Lady _Brittany replaced me?" Quinn asked, her voice rising.

"No, of course not, your Highness." Santana answered still looking at Quinn. She at least has the decency to look at her princess.

"What's with the formality?" Quinn laughed dryly. "No one is here" Quinn said as she took a glance at her surroundings. "Why did you quit?" Quinn said and Santana audibly gulped.

"I failed to—"

"Don't! Don't give me that! Did you quit so you could be with Brittany? If so, then tell me _that! D_on't give me some excuse! I need reasons, Santana! Reasons! Excuses gives you a way out. A cowardly way out. As if you wanted to place the blame on someone or something else!" Quinn exclaimed as she pushed Santana and her knight stumbled back but she stood up immediately.

"This has nothing to do with Brittany." Santana answered as she straightened her uniform. She met Quinn's gaze and she continued, "I don't think I'm suitable for-"

"I'm pissed at you for leaving last night. And when Rachel told me you left me _again_ this morning, I just wanted to run and slap you so hard it will damage your face. But when I saw you here, with Brittany, I've never felt so betrayed." Quinn said and she felt herself tearing up again. No. She willed herself not to cry. She will not cry anymore. The next time she cries is for happiness, she promised herself that.

"Please believe me when I say that this has nothing to do with Brittany." Santana pleaded.

"Then why are you _here? _Why won't you open up to _me_? I get that we had some rough night but you're just gonna throw everything we had because of that? You're not even gonna show me that you can do better?" Quinn urged Santana to fight for this. She's so hurt right now and she just wants to see that this wasn't one-sided.

"Spencer needs me right now." And Quinn saw something change in I. For a second she saw fear in her eyes.

"And you can't be with me and Spencer at the same time?"

"Apparently not. Last night was a proof of that." Santana said with a little chuckle. She had a feeling something had happened to Quinn last night but she won't tell her. Aside from Quinn not really talking to her last night, she didn't have a clue as to what had happened. She even hoped A would clue her in, but nothing. A is already at her back, so she has to be away from Quinn to keep her safe.

"I forgive you for leaving last night. If you told me—" Quinn's expression softened but Santana feel more guilty.

"That's exactly the point. I don't want you to forgive me. If the Emperor knew about—"

"Why are you thinking about the Emperor? I know he could do things and I couldn't protect you from that—"

"Stop it." Santana immediately ended Quinn before she could continue.

"Last night, when I was at the precinct where they held Spencer and her friends, I talk a good game about not doing their jobs well. I know Spencer is innocent. But she was framed and there was a serious evidence backing up their allegation. But as I got call from Rachel saying she lost you, I blamed Rachel for _not doing her job. _Which is pretty much hypocrital of me! I mean, you're _my _responsibility! And I _left _you!" Santana clenched her fists. "I felt torn. I want to save Spencer but you need me too. And then things just came crashing down and then I realized I can't save her so I thought of you and I rushed towards Ashford Manor with the Guren, hoping it wasn't too late to save you. I didn't even know if it was needed but I guess people make mistakes when they panic." Santana chuckled bitterly. Quinn just stood there listening to her knight. She needed answers and she's having it now. "And when you told me I had failed you, I felt like I've lost you too." Santana whispered as she looked down. "I am not doing my job well." Santana said more firmly this time. "You've done all the protecting. Our roles had been reversed since the beginning."

They were silent for a moment and Santana doesn't know if she should leave or just stay. "I still need to fix myself before I offer myself back to you. I need to know my priorities so I could be better."

When Santana was about to leave, Quinn had stopped her by holding her hand. "I told you claiming you was the most selfish thing I've ever done." Quinn started. And Santana looked up to her. "At that moment, I'd set my mind that you are mine. As time passes by, I felt like you were slipping away. Like I had to remind you every single time to whom you belong." Quinn grabbed Santana by the face. "And I disregarded that you still have friends. That you still have a life of your own. That I don't _completely _own you."

"So many things had happened last night and I think I can speak for both of us and say, that we both need each other more than ever." Quinn pulled Santana into a hug. She's still mad at Santana but that's not enough for her to push her knight away. She had lost a lot of people in her life. She's not losing another one.

She looks back at Santana and notice that she's staring at her. Unspoken words of forgiveness.

Quinn wonders. She has the Geass and she knows it's absolute. She can activate it and use it to Santana.

_I command you. Never leave my side._

Quinn shakes her head. She will never use Geass on Santana.

"Come back to me." Quinn whispered into Santana's ears.

Santana pulled away. She's afraid she's putting Quinn's life in the line.

Not with A around. She can't risk that. A is powerful. I can destroy _anyone's _life.

Not when Spencer needs her.

She looks back at Quinn who is staring at her expectantly.

Suddenly she remembers herself giving a tour to the newly anointed knights.

_"You dedicate your life protecting that person. Failure to so means death."_

She might as well kill herself than leave Quinn unprotected.

She trusts Rachel, of course she does. She might not like it, but it was obvious the Rachel would die just to protect Quinn, just _to be with Quinn._ Why can't she do the same?

You're stupid, Santana. You're a coward too.

She holds into her necklace, her emblem, her identity.

_Get a grip, Santana. You're not the Knight of three for no reason._

This time, Santana takes a step forward. She slowly reached for Quinn's hand. She smiles when the princess didn't retract her hand.

She kneels down with one knee and looked up to the princess, "I know, in the past, I wasn't the person you needed, but from this moment on, I swear on the Holy name of Britannia that I will be. Let me be your knight, your Highness. I promise to be better. I promise to give my life you."

Quinn smiles at this. Given she was worried and Santana pulled away, she feels safe now. She pulled Santana up so she's now standing in front of her and placed a kiss on her knight's lips. Was that normal? Was that okay? She didn't know. She just felt like they needed to renew their 'vows'.

"The only way out of this is death. So unless you die, and I order you not to, you will _always _be my knight."

* * *

**GEASS. So to those who has no idea what code geass is about, it's basically synonymous to power. And it's different from one person to another. So the CODE BEARER (in this fic is Red Coat), is someone who gives the power via contract (which I will discuss more in the future). And Quinn's Geass is Absolute Obedience, allowing her to give commands within a person's mind upon eye contact which they will obey without question.**

**I know you would hate Santana, or at least question her actions, and maybe Quinn's forgiving nature too. But in Santana's mind, Spencer and Quinn weighs the same.**

**And you might also hate Puck, but he'll come around. that scene is needed for something. But just to be clear, he... uhhh... didn't succeed in forcing himself on her. **

**again, EVERYTHING HAPPENS FOR A REASON.**

**So that's that! I would love to read some reviews as to what you think, thank you! So I would know what to change. :)**

* * *

**To Brittana Shipper: **I do have the ships set already. Like I've said, there'll be BRAM but there'll be BRITTANA too. BUT I guess you'd be disappointed somewhere along the line while reading this. I hope you would stick till the end.

**To CC: **I'm sorry for the long hiatus! That chapter will be divided into two happenings so you'll just get excerpts from their trip. But I don't know if I'll just divide the whole thing into two. :)


	6. Ch 6 Zero

**CGR2: Puck will have his background story in the next chapter. I know I sort of ruined him in the previous chapter, and I don't think his background story will redeem him, but he's there for more drama with 'Zero'. Also, I have a feeling that you'll dislike Rachel as we go on. Haha.**

**Guest: I don't 'ship' Brittana too. And I don't like some of the things she has done, but for what it's worth, she understands Santana the way no one else can in canon, so I think that she's suited for the role I have in mind in here.**

**Again, thank you to all of your reviews!**

* * *

**If it wasn't clear enough, I'm saying it again. This is a QUINNTANA fic, although ****I'll develop their relationship as we move on. But I'll drop some quinntana moments here and there. ****I just want to clear that every time Quinn kisses Santana, it isn't romantically (at least not yet). It's her own way of claiming Santana as her knight, it's their own pact.**

**Also, to all CG fans, you might be disappointed in here because this is not as strong as the one in canon, but just so we're clear, Black Knights alreaady exists and they already have 'Zero' even before Quinn gets her Geass. :)**

**And this chapter is sort of rushed and I personally think that this chapter sucked the most so... you have been warned.**

**And I've decided to do everything in third person so as not to confuse everyone.**

* * *

**Contains scenes from: ****Glee S03E11 (Michael episode), S04E14 (thanksgiving episode) x PLL S02E14, S02E15 (follows the previous episode) and a bits of CODE GEASS R1 turn 08 ****(hotel hostage taking)**

**In the PLL universe. The girls had this crazy idea of luring A out, using Emily as bait. So theyt succeeded into meeting A into a greenhouse in the woods. And they had a little chase that ends up with Emily having glasses on her hair and other things. (haha) but in here, she had a cut in her leg, because there was a glass in the fight which went to her leg, so she's injured. When A was about to leave, Hanna run A over with the car accidentally causing A to drop the phone.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

**Zero**

**.**

* * *

**ROUNDS MANOR**

**.**

"What's going on?" Santana grumbled as she rubbed her eyes off of sleep. She was woken up by Spencer's call, her captain telling her she needs to be out of the manor. She had forgotten to bring a jacket and the chill of the night definitely got into her.

Spencer had pulled her into her SUV and squeezed her inside. Once Santana and Spencer were_ settled_, Aria put the SUV into drive.

"Whoa! What happened?" Santana asked as her eyes widen at Emily's cut on her leg. "What are you doing?" Spencer heard Santana asked as she browses through Santana's phone, which was snatched by Spencer when she dragged Santana a while ago.

"I'm calling your dad, we're going straight to your house." Spencer informed as she taps into Santana's phone and put it to her ear.

"Wait, what?" Santana's eyes widen as she held into Emily's hand trying to comfort her. Well at least she is hoping it helps. She decided that she needs to put pressure on Emily's leg until she noticed there was glass on it, and some on Emily's hair. She carefully removed one as she addressed her next question, "Are these glasses in your hair?"

Emily nods, and her face twists in pain when Aria drove the SUV t a curb and Santana suddenly leaned on Emily's bad leg. "Sorry." Santana glares at Spencer, "You're saying I'd show up at our house at the middle of the night to bring the _Viceroy's _daughter with a cut on her leg? What _happened?" _Santana repeated her question as she looks into the other passengers. Aria wasn't taking her eyes off the road, Emily was putting pressure into her leg and Spencer is already talking to her dad.

"Hi. This is Spencer, Hugo. I'm sorry to bother you at this hour… But we have some emergency… No, Santana's fine—" Spencer ignored Santana's questions and focused on her conversation with Dr. Lopez, Santana's father.

"And where is Hanna?" Santana tried, still making sense of the things happening.

"She's picking up Caleb. They're gonna meet us at your place too." Aria answered. Santana raised her eyebrow at this. Given that these four are her _only _friends outside the Knights of Rounds, they seem really comfortable at making themselves at home at Santana's place-making plans like that without Santana knowing. She shrugs, she knows this is an emergency.

"_Caleb? _I thought they broke up?" Santana asked in confusion. They did the shopping treatment for Hanna's break-up, and if they're gonna make (hook) up at her place, she's not having any of it.

"We got A's phone." Spencer finally answered when she got off of the phone with Santana's dad, as she looks back to the two tan girls at the back seat.

"A's phone. You got A's phone." Santana repeated and Spencer could see understanding in her eyes.

"So you had some hand-in-hand combat with A for his/her phone?" Santana turned to Emily voicing out her concern. "I think Lady Pamela would definitely skin Spencer alive once she sees _that." _Santana pointed Emily's cut earning a glare from Spencer.

Even at Spencer's protest, they had thought there's a better chance that A would buy their little act if Emily played the bait. Even though the little chase was not part of the plan, they had managed to get something out of it. A's phone was a total jackpot.

"Long story" Emily answered as she calms her mind from all the possibility of A coming after them. "And I'm sorry for disturbing you… But Spencer said you have some concealer at your place." Emily apologized and Spencer can't help but be amused at her friend. She has a cut on her leg, she had thought of a way to corner A, and they now got A's phone. She's proud of her.

* * *

**the next day**

**ASHFORD ACADEMY, AREA 11**

**.**

"So what song are you gonna do on the audition, San?" Marley asked Santana as she lean onto the locker next to the knight's.

Santana can't help but roll her eyes. Marley has been talking non-stop about the glee club's play for the school festival and she could totally not deal with this.

Ashford Academy celebrates an annual school festival where it opens to all citizens, Britannian or not. And Kitty had promised a budget increase for any club that will gain highest number of customers for the said event.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not auditioning!" Santana exasperated. This is not the first time she had been invited to join a club's fair.

With the Spencer, Santana, Rachel, and especially Quinn enrolled at this school, it has been a competition for each club to recruit the three. With those three present in their club affair, people will be swarming on their steps to see them. It's the perfect marketing strategy.

Spencer, the student council vice-president had forced her to join the student council and help in organizing the annual fair. Spencer had busied herself with extra-curricular activities to make up for the time she was absent due to community-service cause by the accusation of Ali's murder on her. She doesn't _how _exactly it happened but the news on the said case wasn't released to the public. She guessed it was Quinn's doings. After their little heart-to-heart talk. Quinn had insisted she will _take care _of Spencer's case, so for the mean time, Santana should focus on her job as a knight, and as Brittany's adviser.

"Why not? I really think that you'd be great and honestly, when I've read the script, I can perfectly see you as—" Marley continued on as she adds dramatics to her monologue. Santana sighed as she close her locker. It is one thing to be forced to attend school, and it is another thing to be force to join this kind of events.

"I told you. I already said yes to Emily." Santana groaned. Emily had gone to her first. It was last night, while Santana's father is stitching her up as she looks into Santana with those 'It-hurts-so-bad-I-have-a-glass on-my-leg' sad eyes that she invited her for their swimming team's café. Apparently, the swmming team had decided t host a cupcake sale this year for the annual fest, and the swimming team will be on their uniforms, (or on special days, in one-piece), and serve as their waitresses. Santana looked aghast at the stunt Emily was pulling. Santana would never be caught in a bikini (or even in one piece) for public display. Nope. Not even for _Sweet _Emily. Then, Emily had insisted that if Santana went along with her, there's a good chance the team will welcome Emily back with open arms. So that's where Santana just _had to give in._

Even though it is for Marley, she can't help her club anymore. She is still thinking of a way to get out of Emily's trap on her, and she has to make sure Quinn enjoys the annual fest while being safe.

Not to mention, she is now part of A's game.

A.

They have A's phone. And Caleb's got something for them. Oh Caleb. The technology-geek. What would they do without him?

She is still sticking to her theory that A has something against the royal family so she has decided to spy on Jason. And so far, she got more questions than answers.

She was brought to reality when someone tapped her shoulders. When she turned her face to her intruder, her cheek was poked by the princess's waiting finger.

"Wow. I didn't know it will work on you." Quinn giggled.

"Quinn! Please help me convince Santana into auditioning!" Marley suggested and Santana glared at her. "There's still time…"

"Stay Quinn out of this, Marley."

"You mean the play?" Quinn curiously asked. "I've heard it through Rachel. She said she'd be auditioning for a part too."

Santana wasn't surprised at that. She has been hearing the knight of Six sing every morning, and Quinn may have mentioned Rachel is _amazing _(which Santana rolled her eyes at). It seems that she has a song choice for everything that they do—showering, cooking, combat training, pilot practice, and literally _anything._

"So one Rounds is on your club, great!" Santana smiled fakely to Marley, then as quickly as she flashes her smile, her expression changed to a serious one. "Now stop bothering me."

"Santana, don't be rude." Quinn chastised her knight. "Actually, I'm planning on auditioning too!" Quinn cheerfully informed the brunette.

"Really?" Both brunettes are surprised by the new found information. And if Quinn wasn't in the mood, she'd be offended. She glares at her knight for not acting supportive on her.

"Yes! But not on the major roles, maybe on smaller parts only." Quinn explained as she pouts while pondering at the thought.

"You do know, that there are dancing involve, right?" Santana reminded the princess. She knew Quinn took voice lessons before. They used to sing together when they were little. (Take note, they were little) But _dancing? _Nah.

"Well I had opened that discussion to Mike when he returned from Washington last night! And he said he's willing to teach me some lessons." Quinn had a habit of calling the colonies by their names. It was something she got from Kurt when he was fixing her dress for Brittany's debut. He had mentioned that his people would appreciate it if she wouldn't refer to them as numbers.

Mike Chang was known with the most flexible body among the knights, thus he excels on hand-to-hand combat. He had tried dancing when he was little and he immediately got hooked to it so he continued learning different dances.

"So even the princess will be on our club? This is the greatest thing that has ever happened to my life!" Marley bounced on her feet. She can't help but blush as she imagines the consequences of this. Their club won't be downgraded anymore! People will actually pay attention into what they do. She then quickly added, "Oh, well, aside from meeting the Lopezes!"

'_Either way, I'd still be spending time into helping that club.' _Santana thought as she sighed in defeat. She knew her appointments to the spa would just have to wait. She really missed her masseuse.

* * *

**BLACK KNIGHTS HEADQUARTERS**

**RED COAT**

**.**

"I can feel you burning a hole in my head. It sucks that you can't read my mind, isn't it?" Red coat mocked the black-hooded figure sitting across the table.

"Yeah, it does, but what can I do? You're the source of the code." Black hoodie replied twisting the pen she had picked on. "Why did you give her Geass?" she pushed.

"You'll know why." Red coat answered. "Prepare the Sutherlands... We have some place to re-claim."

Black hoodie nodded and started tapping on her phone.

They need to move forward.

It's time to bring Britannia down. and they could do it with some fun.

* * *

**later that afternoon**

**ASHFORD THEATER**

**.**

They were seated in the auditorium as they waited for their names to be called. All of them were done auditioning for the parts they wanted. Mr. Fitz, the adviser of the club was standing at the stage looking at his students. When it was Quinn's turn to be called, Santana smiled at her and gently patted her shoulder, and on her right, Hanna gave her a thumbs up.

"Quinn, why were you auditioning for a small part? I think you're suited for a bigger role. You've done great at your audition." Ezra commented at Quinn's performance.

"There are other people better than me at this. I think I should start off with a smaller role." Quinn politely declined the offer. She blushed at the compliment. She knew Mr. Fitz judged her performance fairly but she thinks she'll enjoy the annual fest if she isn;t too busy with the play.

"Actually, we're thinking of giving you a supporting role." Aria informed as she took a glance to the panel.

Quinn smiled and on a blink of an eye, she looked at Ezra. "Mr. Fitz, you would give me a smaller role, right?" A green-bird like flashed through her eyes and went straight to Ezra's.

"Uhh… yeah. I will give you a smaller role." Ezra answered. After a second, he shook his head and blinked a few times.

Everyone was surprised by his answer. A minute ago he was insisting the princess a bigger role, but now he's opposing himself.

"Are… are you sure? I thought we've thought about this." Aria clarified, confused by her lover's decision.

"Yeah. This will be for the better of the production." Ezra answered and for a second Aria thought she saw a green light shining on the teacher's eye.

Quinn smiled. She knew her Geass would be handy even for smaller things. She nodded her head and leaned it to her chair.

"You were great, Quinn! It sucks that you weren't given a bigger role!" Hanna whispered to Quinn and Quinn just smiled at her. She had gotten along with the blond well in her stay in this school. She turns her head back to their teacher as Mr. Fitz called for Mercedes and Rachel.

"It's fine. I think I would've understood more of the commoner's life if I started off at the bottom, don't you think?" Quinn reasoned out and Santana who sat by her side nodded in her direction. Also, she wanted to spend more time with Santana.

"Please don't tell us that we have tryouts again." Mercedes said. They both had auditioned for the lead role in West Side Story. Yes, they were doing a West Side story. A story about races, _how appropriate._

"No. We have come to a decision." Artie replied as he wheeled himself at the center of the room.

"It has been the hardest decision of our lives." Ezra, the teacher in charge of the play tried to lighten the mood.

"So uhm… in the grand tradition of Olympics… everybody wins! We have decided to double-cast Maria." Aria cheered the both of them but she didn't get the reaction she was expecting.

"What the hell is double-casting?" Mercedes asked as she raises her eyebrow.

"It means that we'll both get to play Maria." Rachel answered. "Mercedes, it is a pleasure to share the spotlight with you."

Ezra released a breath he didn't knew he was holding.

"Are you double-casting any other roles?" Mercedes asked completely ignoring Rachel. And the panel shook their heads, saying no.

"Thank you for your time." Mercedes stood and headed towards the door.

"Wait… Where are you going?" Ezra stopped Mercedes.

Mercedes looked straight to Rachel, "Tell me, you were better than me." Mercedes challenged Rachel. And Rachel avoided Mercedes's gaze. "Tell me!" and everyone in the room was quiet, feeling up the thick tension in the room. They knew Mercedes never really warmed up to the knight.

"Why was everyone doesn't want to hurt her feelings?" Mercedes turned to everyone. Everyone just stared at her in silent. Mercedes just got a 'slushee facial' that morning and she didn't need this to end her day. She starts walking back to where Rachel is. "You know every time I wear this uniform, I've always felt like this school really values equality. Like this would give me a _damn _chance to have equal rights and opportunity with a Britannian. Even just inside this theater!" Mercedes exclaimed as she gestures her yellow uniform and as she points to the Britannian emblem on her necktie.

"Mercedes, don't make this about a stupid pride." Ryder tried to ease the tension but it worsens it.

"Oh this is a pride thing, but it is not stupid." Mercedes countered. Quinn had noticed Mercedes values her _Eleven_ pride more than the others. Mercedes turned her attention back to Rachel, "Congratulations, you've got the part. I don't want it."

With that, Mercedes left everyone speechless.

* * *

**two days later**

**AREA 21**

**.**

"Before we go into this deeper, do you really think this line is safe?" Santana asked. They had been assigned on a mission into Area 21 to help suppress a civil war. Black Knights had encouraged different colonies to go against the Empire and the Knights of Rounds were being assigned to help out.

"Well yeah. Unless you know the Knight of Round's code, and the source code of their knightmares line, you can't connect to our knightmares' private lines. Haven't you read your Manual?" Spencer replied quickly.

"Because A doesn't have a way to hack this. Yeah sure. We could totally trust this." Santana said sarcastically to Spencer.

"This is the _greatest _technology ever built. Not even the Black Knights have this!" Spencer insisted.

"Okay. fine." Santana surrendered as she impatiently goes back to the topic. "So you think _Jason _killed Alison?" Santana repeated, disbelief still evident on her tone.

"I told you, my dad was protecting Jason for a reason before. Remember the hockey stick?" Spencer insisted while sending out the coordinates of the enemies to her team. According to Spencer, Toby, her boyfriend, had found a hockey stick buried in their backyard when he was helping Spencer's family in landscaping. The said hockey stick, as she remembered was used by Jason before when he and Alison seems to have an argument.

"Did you hit your head or something? I think we pretty much established that the murder weapon is a shovel, not a hockey stick. _Remember, _you became a person of interest, because you were caught with _the murder weapon._" Santana mocked Spencer and Spencer scoffed at her. Jeremiah had assigned Spencer to more missions now to put her into the Emperor's good graces. Though they found a loop hole to General Wilden's case, and Quinn might have pulled _some strings_ to clear Spencer's name, she still needs to take double shifts.

"Can we just focus on _my dad_ part?" Spencer pushed her point.

"Okay fine. So what's the deal with your dad? And wow. Is this your way of saying that your _family _is pretty much involved at Ali's murder? I mean your sister hates Ali. Should we investigate your mom too?" Santana playfully asks as she maneuvers her knightmare to the opposite side, Spencer's Lancelot is positioned.

"Enough with the sarcasm!" Spencer ordered as she positions herself to the battle field. "There's something going on between Lady Jessica and my dad."

"Shut up." Santana said, and when Spencer didn't answer, "Shut up! The Emperor will murder your dad!" Santana added. She knew the Emperor's not faithful himself, everyone in the royal family is not, but that doesn't mean he's into sharing. What the Emperor had claimed, the Emperor had kept. It basically applies to everything... and everyone.

"Not like that! Well at least I hope it's not!" Spencer argued as she hears a loud explosion nearby. The enemies had started moving. "I just…" A knightmare appeared at her right and she blocked it with her knightmare's sword. She immediately activated four of her Slash Harkens that eliminated those who ambushed her. Spencer has great reflexes, thus she is able to use most of Lancelot's features at the same time. She is usually sent to the front lines, and has been into Britannia's advantage ever since she's become a Rounds. She maneuvers her knightmare frame to fly upward to survey the battlefield. Satisfied with her work, she continues her call with Santana, "I saw him and Lady Jessica arguing about something a while ago."

This morning was the opening day of the Annual Festival. After hearing from Quinn that she is part of a _school play, _the Empress has decided to show up in their first day, to give some opening remarks to the ceremony held in the morning and has accepted Kitty's offer of cutting the ribbon. It was a surprise for Spencer though, to see his dad, Peter Hastings in the school grounds. Before she could question him though, Kitty had pulled her aside and had asked her to do her job as the Vice President of the student council.

"About?" Santana asked as she uses her Radiant Wave Surger, stored in her knightmares palm. It is a powerful microwave radiation emitter. By grabbing onto an enemy Knightmare and activating the emitter, the Guren can fry the enemy's electronics and warp the frame itself, not only rendering the unfortunate machine completely unsalvageable, but often damaging the pilot's ejection system, usually ensuring that the pilot will perish with his craft. She used that to pulverize the enemies' bullets towards her knightmare.

Their enemies would be wowed as to how this two can continue this kind of conversation in between an ambush.

"I _saw _them, San. I didn't hear them." Santana rolled her eyes at Spencer.

"Okay, really. You're giving me more things to think of. I am craving for answers!" Santana exasperated as she grabs the head of her opponent's knightmare and activates her Radiant Wave Surger.

"Welcome to my life.-" A loud explosion was heard and a shake on the ground was felt.

"What was that?" Santana asked. Her knightmare has a float system but she was assigned to head the ground units.

"Damn it. One of the Four Holy Blades." Spencer answered as she pilots her knightmare up to the air dodging the two Black Knights knightmare which then caused the two to explode.

Santana zoomed in the knightmare and nodded in agreement, "the Black Knights again? Do you need help?"

"No. I think I could handle this one. Stick to the original plan." Spencer ordered.

"Aye, aye, captain!" Santana saluted her captain as she went back to fighting the nearby knightmares. "You still don't know who the pilots are?"

"We don't even know a single member of the Black Knights, San." Spencer replied as she nears the so called Gawain a sixth generation knightmare. It is said to match up with Spencer's Lancelot, one of Britannia's finest knightmare. Santana noticed the knightmare and got alarmed. "Gawain? For this mission? Don't you think, they're pushing it too far?" Santana has heard from Holly that Gawain has the ability to plot the enemy's possible movements.

Spencer chuckles a little, "And that's coming from Britannia who assigned two Knights of Rounds for this mission." She nears the black knightmare gauging up the opponent's next moves. Every knightmare has ejection seat, therefore, each pilot can safely evacuate the knightamre if it neared destruction. Gawain however, from their intelligence group, has no ejection seat. Spencer smirks. If she is able to defeat Gawain, she can capture the pilot and bring it to the Emperor. That will sure put her to his good graces.

"But I do have something, take a look at this." Santana viewed the file Spencer had sent her. She realized it was an ID of some 'Vivian Darkbloom', she raised her eyebrows at Spencer through the video call. "Who exactly am I looking at?"

"It's Alison. She got into some disguise before and she used that. Caleb got it from the video he recovered last night" Spencer would admit that the knightmare she was going against at is really strong.

"Where did she use this?" Santana asked as she relays a message to her team to move to the second phase. They were winning the ground area. She doesn't know about the aerial ones. She wonders if she should back Spencer up. Surely, with her Guren, they would have the advantage over Gawain.

"Good question!" Spencer smiled sarcastically at Santana. Of course she had thought of that. "I still have something. We need to accompany Lady Brittany and Quinn in Midas Hotel."

"Oh, for the opening at the capital? Yeah, I got the memo." Santana nodded in Spencer's direction. She's getting busy and she knows it. She is getting a hinge that after Brittany, they would give Quinn a proper debut to the public.

"Is it just the two of us?" Santana asked her captain.

"Yeah. Aside from Lady Brittany's royal guards, it's just us. They didn't announce that Quinn would be there so they thought there would be less risk." Spencer shrugged and when she was about to grasp Gawain's arm, it retreated.

"What's going on? They're retreating, Spence. How's the situation up there?" Santana asked as she receives reports of the enemies' retreat.

"It seems that Zero knows a difference between a battle you can't win."

Santana wasn't convinced. They had brought Gawain, one of the Four Holy Blades of the Black Knights, only for them to retreat? In all honesty, she knew Spencer's Lancelot would have a hard time with Gawain alone. Then why did they retreat?

* * *

**ASHFORD THEATER**

**.**

Santana had to run faster than her legs could carry her so she wouldn't miss the Glee Club's first show. She's wearing a black jacket, and a one-piece inside. The moment she had arrived the school, Emily had cornered her and had asked her to change in their costume. Santana glared at Spencer to lookf or help, but the knight just looked away pretending to be busy.

After changing, she got a call from Rachel that they were about to start so she sprinted from the gymnasium to the theater which is at least a kilometer away from each other.

Once she reached the front door though, she's confused as to why it is opened and people inside were talking about something.

It was Lady Sue Sylvester, Lady Jessica's personal knight who had greeted her with a smirk. She regained her composure and slowly went towards the older knight. When she was in front of her, she bowed in respect. When she looked up though, the smirk was already gone and it was replaced by a... was that concern in her face? Impossible.

"Lady Sylvester?"

"Lopez, I've heard from Berry that you were on a mission." Of course.

"Black Knights. They retreated though, which-"

"I would love to hear all about your failure later. But have you checked on Little Lopez?" Sue Sylvester dismissed immediately and Santana looked at her in confusion. Little Lopez?

Sylvester had rolled her eyes at the knight's lack of response. "The Eleven your father had adopted! She fainted and-"

"WHAT?" Santana shouted. Marley? Something had happened to Marley?

She big farewell to her senior then immediately went towards the backstage. She fastened her pace, and when she reached for the double doors, she heard screaming and arguing.

"Why not? We get judged all the time because we're _Elevens." _Mercedes piped in as she rolled her eyes. Santana surveyed the room and see Puck holding his brother who is about to hit Noel Kahn? What?

"Look, Mr. Fitz had talked to the school's board and they were opening some investigation." Aria explained as she waited for her crew to settle down. "So guys, please let the system handle this one."

"No. Ashford's won't turn their backs from their own. We need paybacks." Artie said and he could see Finn nodding his head in agreement. What is going on?

"Okay, how are we sure that Kitty had done this?" Quinn asked. She had been fond of the Ashford heiress and she doesn't see how the girl would have done something that bad. Majority of the members however, had insisted that Marley would _never _be bulimic. She knew Marley was kind but still, it wasn't right to point the blame on Kitty.

"What is going on?" Santana finally decided to speak up. Everyone turned to her and she noticed that the boys' eyes are raking all over her body. It wasn't until she felt Quinn stood by her and kept her jacket close. "What are you wearing?" Quinn hissed and Santana noticed that the princess is blushing.

"I was supposed to meet up with Emily remember?" Santana responded in a whisper glaring at the guys who looked at her with _those _eyes. She rolled her eyes. Boys these days. Where did the chivalry go?

Santana buttoned her jacket once again, making sure it is secured as she looked around the room and noticed that her favorite brunette is missing. "Where is Marley?"

No one spoke. And Santana was tapping her foot as she put her hand by her hip.

It was Hanna who decided to speak up in behalf of the group. She told her that in the middle of the performance, Marley had fainted and has been brought to the hospital.

"Marley doesn't have an eating disorder! Her mom's _our _chef!" Santana said in disbelief. Well given that she had found laxatives in one of the girl's things, she wouldn't think she'll be bulimic. She's thinner than the knight.

"We think it's Kitty's fault. Kitty had always given our club a hard time." Mercedes adds as she crossed her arms clearly blaming the girl who is oddly at Quinn's side.

"Stop attacking her! Why would she think she would do this? This is her club too!" Quinn defended Kitty. Santana never understood what the princess had seen in that girl. Even Spencer said that Kitty is hard to deal with. She keeps in mind to put Quinn away from the blonde heiress from then on. If she is indeed the one responsible for Marley's situation, then Santana might never forgive her.

"Well this is an Eleven's club, my lady." Jake Puckerman, Noah's half brother mocked the princess which earned a glare from the Knights of Rounds.

"That's not true. Mr. Fitz is a Britannian, an honorary at that." Aria countered.

"Well that's because there's no Eleven in the faculty! But look around you! We're all Elevens here!" Kurt turned his hands around, gesturing his friends.

"I say, we take revenge." Puck suggested.

"I know Kitty's schedule! I work on Vice-president's office—"

"How about we give her a taste of her own medicine—"

"Everyone, we shouldn't talk like this! Ashford has zero tolerance policy of violence. Of any kind!" Rachel insisted. She got almost humiliated in front of the school body on her first day. And she dedicated herself in following the rules. "I thought that's how you do things!"

"We sing. That's all we ever do!" Artie countered, anger evident on his voice.

"Do you want to get suspended? We've been preparing for the annual fest presentation for days!" Quinn asked as she tries to cool the club's atmosphere. She saw how hard these people worked on everything. Their dances, their costumes, their props and their song numbers. She would hate to see this turned to waste. Though she knows they couldn't perform without Marley. Marley got an important role, and it'll be hard to look for a replacement at thispoint in time. Now she may have realized they wouldn't really be able to perform.

"I don't give a damn about graduating anymore!" Artie shouted, shocking everyone in the room. "My mom always reminds me that graduating from a Britannian school will give me better future! But at the end of the day, one thing remains, we are slaves of this Empire!"

"What do you expect from us? We're _people!" _Artie wheeled himself near Quinn. "I know the world may not see us that way but when they tease us, and throw stuff at us, and toss us to the dumpsters, and tell us we're nothing but _numbers_ with stupid dreams, it _freaking _hurts!" Quinn flinched at his words. She doesn't know they were being treated like that. "And you're telling us that we should turn the other cheek and be the bigger man by telling ourselves that we have dreams and how hard we work will make us better than them. But it's pretty damn hard to feel that way when they always win!"

"I get that you're upset—" Santana tried to cut off turning to Quinn's defense. She had always tried to cool the tension between the two groups. It is something she learned from Mike with his Britannia-Chinese Fed situation.

"No! You don't!" Artie cuts Santana off. "You're an Honorary Brittanian, Santana! You all are!" Artie points to Spencer and Rachel. "When you're inside those _glorious _knightmares of yours. Do you think of _equality? _Do you think of the _Elevens?" _Artie countered.

"We are protecting our people from the Black Knights—" Rachel started but was immediately cut off by Puck.

"Maybe we don't need protection from them! Maybe we need help from them!" Before Puck could stop himself, he had said those words.

"You can't say things like that!" Rachel gasped at the words of Puck. "They are rebels—"

"Well that's the point, we are not _part of your people!_" Puck added. He can't contain his anger too. And the knights look into each other. They couldn't say things like that in front of them. That technically was an act of rebellion, and as soldiers of the Empire, they should arrest them.

"You are, Area 11 is a colony of the Empire. That technically means you are part of—" Even Quinn was cut off by the group.

"This is OHIO!" Blaine bursts. Quinn took a step back and if Santana's hand wasn't on her back, she might have stumbled back. "Open your eyes, _princess!" Jake_ hissed. "You can never understand that because you've always lived inside those pretty walls!"

Quinn was about to protest but Artie cut her into it. "And don't give me that "it gets better crap"! Because I'm not interested in getting better. I want to be better! Like right now!" Artie turned to Santana, "You had offered me a free treatment to cure my legs! But do you know why I had always turned down your offer? Because I refused to be bought!" Artie shouted, and Santana can really feel him flaring up from seat. She could imagine him standing up from his wheel chair punching her in the face.

"I'm not trying to buy you." Santana reasoned. When she had met Marley's friends, she had also offered a free medical treatment to Artie but the boy had always refused. Artie is a victim of war himself. During the war, their place was bombed out by the Britannian army thus he had lost his legs. Now she feels a pang in her chest. She hopes Marley doesn't feel like Santana had bought her. She really cares for Marley and her mom and they were really grateful for udnerstanding Mike's situation back then.

"This is a constant reminder of what this _Holy Empire _you spoke of, did to us!" Artie took a glance at Quinn. He knew he shouldn't be mad at the princess. This wasn't her fault. But he's being carried away by his feelings. _This feelings_ he needed to vent out.

"I had lost my father." Finn spoke quietly. Finn's father is one of Ohio Liberal Front's generals. He head died during the war against Britannia. Quinn wanted to reach out to him but Santana gripped on her hand shaking his head.

"I can't fulfill my dreams. An _Eleven _doesn't have that privilege." And everyone can feel the disappointment in her voice. Rachel wanted to say something but Santana's hold into her hand tightened too..

Everyone was silent until Artie spoke up again, "I want to hurt them. The way they hurt us! No worse, I want them to feel my pain." And Santana could only see fury in his eyes. "Because, frankly, that's all I have left to give!" And Artie willed himself out of the room

"I've lost my sisters too!" Quinn countered but her voice is broken. Broken but firm nonetheless.

"Well they deserve it!" Mona snapped. and Hanna's jaw had dropped.

"What did you just say?" Quinn narrowed her eyes at the petite girl who dared spoke up.

"The only reason everyone made a big deal about Alison's death is because she had been missing for a whole year. There was mystery in her death. Do you really think a terrorist had killed her? Of course not! I'm betting someone who had a grudge on her, took her life! She had been cruel!-" and before she could continue, her face was met by the hand of a certain blonde.

"You're my friend, and I may have let go of what you did before, but I'm not gonna stand here listen you disrespect her like that!" Hanna turned her voice icy on her friend.

"You experienced firsthand what Alison could do, Hanna." Mona reminded Hanna. Mona looked dangerously at the princess, not caring if her knight was standing close by. Hanna stiffened. "We knew Marley. And she would _never_ be that irresponsible. But why was she in the hospital right now? Same thing happened to Hefty Hanna, princess." Mona spoke for the first time as she sides with the rest of the team. She may not be caught outside the room hanging out with these gleeks, but she shared the same 'feelings' against the late princess. "What you had in mind, wasn't Ali. It's your ideal sister. It's your ideal princess. You wanted to have someone you could look up to so make this figure of Alison in your mind."

* * *

**MIDAS HOTEL, OUTSIDE (later thay evening)**

**SPENCER.**

**.**

"My lady. they have been killing to make a point. Should we answer to them?"

During the opening, Spencer had been assigned to head the security outside and control the people entering the hotel. It was then a shock when Ohio Liberal Front had declared a hostage taking during Brittany's public debut as the new Vice-Governor of Area 11. It turns out that the former local military knows the hotel much more than the britannian army does. They had secured it from basement to all around vicinity.

"No! Responding to them even once will mean that we're rewarding their terrorism!" Spencer shouted. She has been controlling the paparazzi trying to get her opinion on the matter and she's getting annoyed. The more chaos there is, the more people gets interested and pushing their way in.

"Should we try to attack? The Lancelot and Guren are ready to use, my Lady." the officer suggested.

"That should wait until we ensure Lady Brittany's and Princess Quinn's safety. Besides, Sir Samuel and Santana are in there." Spencer answered as she thinks of a way to deal with this.

"Lady Hastings!" an officer called Spencer. "It's Zero! Zero had sent us a message!"

Spencer had run towards the Lancelot. She cursed under her breathe. Zero is the Black Knight's leader... The masked leader. No one knows who the members of the Black Knights are and it's getting under Spencer's skin. Once she launched, she had met with Zero who is standing on top of a trailer truck which is probably stolen by the Black Knights.

"Zero! I shall revenge for Lady Frances's death!" Spencer announced as she opens her knightmare's trunk and pointed a gun at Zero who was standing on a trailer.

"Knight of Two, would you choose a dead princess, or a living heir?" Zero challenged and Spencer froze on her spot as her eyes widen.

"Good. I was right. The Princess is insidethe hotel with the Vice-governor." Zero declared. The fact that the princess was there wasn't released to the public yet. Only the ones inside knew about it. How did Zero know about that?

"I will save Her Highness and the Vice-Governor." Zero offered once again, even extending his hand towards Spencer to indicate the help he is offering.

Spencer looked at him in disbelief. He thinks that the Britannian army will entrust the lives of their to Zero who had caused the death of their men? "I don't know what you're talking about, Zero!" Spencer denies. She will not give in easily.

"I will save her!" Zero insisted.

* * *

**INSIDE MIDAS HOTEL.**

**QUINN.**

**.**

"Everyone, hands on your heads and kneel down!" a masked man ordered the hostages.

As Quinn sees the terrorist kicks the man who dared spoke up, she stood up. "Let me speak to your leader!" Santana stood up immediately and put her arm to protect the princess as the men point their gun at her.

"And who do you think you are?" the man laughs

"Lucy Quinn Fabray, 86th successor to the throne!" Quinn announces as everyone gasps and bursts into whispers. She knew if she doesn't show up, they would take Brittany.

"The Vice-governor and the Princess themselves? Huh… It seems that the fate is on our side." The man chuckles as he orders one of his men to go to their leader.

Brittany tried to tug Quinn down but Quinn wasn't sitting down. Few minutes later and the man ordered to relay the message returns and whisper something to the officer in charge.

"Our leader wants to talk to the princess alone."

"No!" Santana protests.

"Knight of three, we could pull the trigger right now, and kill all of you. I think it's clear that we are the ones who call the shots here." The officer smirked as he sees the knight grits her teeth.

"I'd be fine." Quinn assures Santana as she took a step towards the officer. "Make sure they are all safe."

Quinn follows the officers as she notices that there are two other men walking behind her. She decided against using the Geass on the three of them. She hasn't practiced it yet well and it's a big risk in using it with an audience. When she entered the room, she saw Zero standing there among the dead colonels.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" the officer exclaimed as he points the gun to Zero.

"They had realized what uselessness they were doing." Zero answered and Quinn took this chance to activate her Geass on the other officers.

"All of you! Free the hostages!" A green bird-like bursts through her eyes and shoots to the officer's eyes.

they stood straight and saluted the princess, "Yes, your Highness!"

"We meet again, princess." Quinn looked back to the source of the voice. And her heart beats faster.

"Zero?" With his black cloak around him/her, the leader of the Black Knights stood in front of Quinn.

"You had shown yourself to save them. That's so you." Zero said.

To Quinn's surprise, Zero had removed the mask and tossed it to Quinn. Quinn had caught it in her hands and as she looks back to the rebel's leader, she feels herself turned cold and paled.

"No… it can't be." Quinn shook her head. She didn't know if she should take a step back or a step forward.

Zero is the Empire's number one masked leader of the rebels.

But.

Zero is Red coat. So that meant, Zero gave her the Geass. Zero saved her from Puck.

It just can't be…

"Ali?"

Zero smiled, "Honey, I can be whoever you want."

Quinn froze on her spot. 'Honey'. Ali used to call her that, referring to her blonde locks.

"No... you're supposed to be dead. I saw your body!" Quinn insisted still refusing to believe Ali is Red Coat, that Ali is Zero. She activated her Geass and ordered, "Reveal yourself!"

Zero just smiled and twirled her blonde curls. "Didn't I tell you? Geass doesn't work on me. I'm the Code bearer."

"What do you want?" Quinn finally asked. There has to be a reason. She took a step back when Zero came closer.

"Relax. I am your ally. I will never leave your side." Zero started as she took a step closer. "And unlike _Santana_, I'd be true to my words." Zero stopped in front of Quinn.

"I can't be your ally! I'm the Empire's princess! You're the number one enemy!" Quinn insisted as she grips Zero's mask on her hand.

"Quinn, you've been living in lies. Do you still stand for the _Empire_ after what they did to your friends?" And Quinn stood frozen. She reminisces the day at the choir room. Her friends suffer because of the Empire. "Admit it, you've felt like you belong in that circle of friends than your _family." _Quinn never felt so happy during the practices. They might have some arguments but they always end up laughing.

"You killed my sister." Quinn countered. She is sure a member the Black Knight killed Frannie. And a Black Knight answers to Zero.

"Do you know that she begged for her life with her mouth? The same mouth she used to order to the deaths of the Elevens." Zero circled Quinn. Quinn knew Frances, as the Vice-Governor of Area 11 had been leading operations to some parts of Area 11. And the massacre at the Red Zone was her orders. The Elevens hated her.

"Is it really you, Ali?" Quinn asked. She knew Ali hated Frances too. But, she wouldn't go that far right?

"Do you even know how Ali died?" Zero asked as she stopped behind Quinn. She leaned into her ears and whispers, "She was buried alive."

"What? No! She was hit so hard and-"

Zero then clicked into her remote, Quinn didn't know she was holding and played a video which projected on a nearby wall.

_It is a video of Spencer and Aria in what seems like a mortuary, wearing white-pink stripes uniform._

_"Ali was buried alive." Spencer said as she looks into Aria._

"I know Spencer and Aria didn't kill Alison." Quinn said as she looks back into Zero.

"Frances ordered for an assassination." Zero revealed and Quinn can't help but gasp.

"Assassination?" Quinn questioned.

"Yeah. Alison's. She wanted the throne so bad she wanted to take matters at her own hand. Too bad, someone interfered."

"You?"

"Maybe." Zero answered as she started walking again. She stopped when she was in front of Quinn.

"I can tell you a lot more." Zero started. "Join me." Zero offered her hand to Quinn. Quinn looked down and she noticed she still has Zero's mask.

Realization dawned on her. "You want me to be Zero." Quinn whispers.

* * *

Santana barged in and saw Quinn standing alone.

"Quinn! Are you okay?" Santana run towards Quinn.

"Yeah. I'm fine. What happened?" Quinn asked as she saw blood dripping from Santana's arm.

"Uhmmm... I was worried they might have done something to you and-"

"They shot you? Santana! I told you I'll be fine alone!" Quinn scolded Santana as she puts her hand on her knight's wound.

"And I'd be fired if you're alone! Look, I don't even care what it'll do to my rank, but if something happens to you again, I'll kill myself." Santana said as she inspects Quinn for any bruise.

"Don't you ever say that!" Quinn said sternly. "Is Brittany okay? how about the Elevens?"

"Yeah. They're fin-"

"Lady Lopez, we need to go!" Sir Evans came rushing in. Santana took Quinn's hand and run towards the entrance of the building...

at the entrance... they saw Zero standing in his might, a footage of him shown in the hotel's big screen outside.

"The only ones who can shoot are those who are prepared to be shot by others. When the powerful attack the powerless, we shall appear again. no matter how powerful our enemy may be. you with power, fear me. you without power, seek me. we, the black knights, will judge the world."

* * *

**AN.**

**confusing? I know.**

**at the last part, Zero was regarded as a 'he' as a generalization. People thinks Zero is a 'he' anyway.**


	7. Ch 7 Bits of Inner Struggle

**based of on Code Geass R1 turn 9 Refrain**

**Also, RED COAT (sort of leader of the 'A' TEAM in PLL universe), is also ZERO. BUT, only QUINN knows that. As far as everyone is concerned, there is this anonymous masked person who is leading the rebellion.**

**also, each scene will focus on the point of view of one person, so you'll see what each person knows. Santana has no idea of Quinn's Geass and Geass in general.**

**A little Fuinn. I'm sorry if there are a lot of side ships in here, but you'll get it someday. Haha.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

**Bits of Inner Struggle**

**.**

* * *

**LADY JUDY'S GARDEN**

**QUINN.**

**.**

"You don't like me." Brittany says out of the blue and Quinn slowly met her gaze. They had been lying on the ground on Quinn's late mother's garden, with their elbows supporting their weight, gazing up to the clear sky. Sir Evans is standing at least five feet away from them, and Santana is nowhere to be seen. Santana was doing some 'Knights of Rounds stuff', so when Brittany was at the palace, Quinn invited her for a stroll in her mother's garden.

Quinn doesn't know much about her mother. She has blur memories of her, but she knew, she knew, her mother loved her so much - Judy died for her, that was enough proof. They say the late Empress loves garden, so their Father had built gardens on all of their palaces around the globe. This one though-the one in Area 11, is special to Quinn. Probably because Frances used to take Judy here whenever they are both in Area 11. And sometimes, when Quinn is closing her eyes, she can feel and imagine that Frances and Jusy are with her too.

She tells this to Santana, but she found out that Santana is (although Santana will deny it) afraid of ghost-related things. She laughs the first time she heard of the fact. But Quinn will never call Santana out of it, because whenever the both of them are walking in this garden, and it gets windy, Santana will stand close to Quinn and hold her hand. Quinn doesn't mind at all.

Quinn opens her eyes and remembers Santana is not with them right now and her cousin had just asked her a question. She likes Brittany. Of course she does. "I _do _like you. Where would you get that?" Quinn laughs a little, feeling up the wind against her face and letting her hair follow the wind's breath.

"Would your answer change if I'm with Santana?" Brittany follows up as she looks to Quinn. Quinn didn't answer right away as she considers Brittany's question. _Santana._

It has been two days since her meet with Red Coat, two days since Red Coat had sent her all of Black Knights' files and a phone, so she could contact Red Coat. In that two days, she never knew she could outright hide something from Santana. Why does she trust Red Coat the same way she trusts Santana? Why does she believe that the Royal family is hiding something from her enough for her to hate them? Is Brittany one of them? Is this a lie too? She feels torn, she had _everything _the military needs to capture all the Black Knights, but a part of her believes that Red Coat has the answers to all of her questions.

* * *

**night of the hostage-taking.**

**PALACE, AREA 11**

**QUINN.**

**.**

"_Santana, what do you think of Zero?" Quinn asks as she settles in her bed. It was tiring, and the memory of hostage taking is still fresh to her. After all the hostages were freed, the masterminds - the Ohio Liberal Front leaders, were reported dead by committing suicide after realizing how stupid their act was. Quinn knew Zero had killed them, she doesn't know how, but she thinks Zero has Geass too. Then, Zero made his speech and fled from the scene. Spencer, as head of the operation didn't come after Zero after rescuing Britannia's living heir._

"_I'm thankful he came." Santana starts and Quinn can't help but sit up from her bed to look at Santana. Maybe it's alright to associate with Zero or Red Coat. But she frowns when she hears her knight's next words. "But if they-the Black Knights want to catch criminals, they should join the police force." Santana sits to the side of the bed to make sure Quinn is comfortable._

"_They probably can't even if they want to." Quinn counters thinking she should at least stand up for the Black Knights. Zero saved her… twice. "They might think the police are useless."_

_Santana's eyes widen and her head snapped back to Quinn so fast Quinn thought it would break. Suddenly, Santana's eyes narrowed, a sign that she is serious... and_ angry. "They_ might be right now, but if the Black Knights join the police, seeing Zero is _so great..." _Santana rolls her eyes, clearly annoyed at the aspect. "__why won't he change it front the inside?"_

"_It'll be hard. They'll have lots of constraints placed on them in the process of changing it." Quinn says. She had thought of Red Coat's preposition. And she had been placing herself in the Black Knights' shoe. The Empire would never accept the Black Knights. They had killed an Empire's princess. That's treason. That's punishable by _death. _Then why does Quinn has this pull towards their leader? Towards Zero?_

_Santana stands up. _"_Well you can't say that, if they haven't tried their best in changing it. Unless they had done that, I'm considering everything they are doing as self-righteousness." Quinn looks at she sees Santana flaring up. She opens her mouth but her knight is on the roll. "What is this 'evil' they spoke of? We're not even sure what they're basing it on! It's a one-way street of self-satisfaction!" Santana argues, clenching her fists._

_Santana is mad at Zero. And Quinn thinks it's not just because he is an enemy of the Empire. Even if Zero had saved Quinn, Santana is still hostile towards him. Why?_

* * *

When Quinn didn't answer, Brittany continued, "You love her, don't you?" Quinn snapped her head towards Brittany, and she was met by her cousin not looking at her anymore but up in the sky, mimicking her position before. "You might not understand what love is, but that doesn't mean you can't feel it." Brittany explained.

Quinn decides to be honest. It was something that has been bothering her ever since they first met Brittany. She had chosen Santana as her knight. But seeing Santana that close to Brittany like it's a natural thing to her is foreign for Quinn. She's used to having Santana all by herself until Brittany came. "I just feel like if you ask her to be your knight, she would've said yes immediately." Quinn decided to be open about it to Brittany. There is just something about Brittany that assures you, she wouldn't say things you wanted to hear just to please you. "I don't know. Things between me and Santana have been different these days. She's busy with Spencer, Ohio, and me." Quinn added as she looks around noticing the newly-planted flowers Brittany's mother had gifted her them. _Alstroemeria. _It means wealth, prosperity... fortune. In hopes of Brittany's assignment to Area 11, they hope for a better future in Britannia's name.

When Brittany's eyebrows rose at Quinn's mention of Ohio, Quinn relaxes. So Brittany had decided to drop off of Santana's train for now. Quinn smiles as she answers, "I think I'm spending more time with my friends than I should I have.'' It's unusual for a royalty to address a colony by their former names.

Marley got back from the hospital two days ago, and when she found out about what her friends had said to Quinn and the Knight of Rounds, she had immediately apologized in behalf of her friends' antics. The Honorary Britannians had of course said they knew where the group was coming from, but Marley had insisted they patch things up.

"I saw a friend in Santana too." Quinn watches as Brittany's lips curves up to a smile. She frowns. And now, they are back to the Santana train again. "And I love holding her hand." Brittany admitted and Quinn can't help but feel uncomfortable to her confession. "Her hands are soft, and her grip is somewhere in between gentle and rough. She treats me like a friend, not as a royalty who would break with slightest push-and-pull." Brittany laughs a little as she looks back to Quinn. Quinn agrees "I mean, everyone treated me like I'm made of glass, you know? Like I'm not capable of doing _anything _on my own. Everyone says immediate relatives to the Royal family are just business trades to allied nations. And I've always believe that too. That someday, I'd be sent off to marry someone from different country to build up an alliance."

Quinn saddens by hearing this. She suddenly reaches for Brittany's hand and squeezes it. "You won't be forced to do something you don't want to, Brittany."

Brittany smiles at her, a sight Quinn has been getting used to by now. "Yes, I will be, Quinn. But as long as I'm here, at least I'd make sure I'd leave a mark, right?"

Quinn wanted to assure Brittany that she won't let that happen but she decided to leave the conversation for now. "What?"

"Area Elev—I mean Ohio." Brittany giggles as she corrects herself. "I'd like to make a change in here. Make it a better place." And Quinn just stares at Brittany. _"Make it a better place?" _Is Ohio... not a better place right now under Britannia's rule?

"It's a big thing, I know. But I'd like to make it happen. I may not be strong enough, but I have Sammy and Santana… and Spencer on my side, right?" Brittany taps Quinn's shoulder signaling for them to stand up as she sees Sam walking towards their direction.

"And I have you too, right?" Brittany extends her hand towards Quinn to pull her up. Quinn looks up to her blue-eyed cousin and considers her offer. _Make it a better place, _she thinks and Quinn can't help but chuckle at the thought. Slowly, she lifts herself up dusts her dress off of grass. She then takes Brittany's hand and intertwines it with hers as she shoots a smile towards her way.

* * *

**COMMON ROOM, KNIGHTS MANOR, AREA 11**

**SANTANA.**

**.**

"Hey, Spence! Could I borrow this?" Santana barged in to the knights' quarters with a red coat on her hand as she went directly to the mirror to see if it fits her.

"No! Santana, how many times do I have to tell you, you can't just enter my room like it's yours!" Spencer shouted as she immediately shoot up to go to Santana and steal the red coat from her hand. Santana just have this habit of going throught other knights' things like it's the most normal thing in the world. Ever since she became a knight, she had lived with Spencer and Mike so she felt like all their possessions are her possessions too.

"And here I thought, what's yours is mine and what's mine is yours. Is this one-sided all along?" Santana teases Spencer as she hears their co-knights snickers. "Besides, red is totally my color." Santana adds still trying to reach for the coat but Spencer was putting it away from her with her free hand stopping Santana's movements.

Spencer rolled her eyes and pulled Santana out of the Common Room. When they were far away from listening ears, Spencer leaned in to Santana and whispers, "This used to be Vivian's."

"Vivian?" Santana questions. When Spencer glared at her, her eyes widen as realization hits her. Vivian Darkbloom, Alison's disguise. It's Alison but with raven hair. "Oh! Okay, creepy." She immediately rubbed her arms as if there were some germs on it from the coat. She adds, "Where'd you get _that_?" Her tone was with disgust and Spencer just rolled her eyes. Spencer knew about Santana's dislike towards deceased properties.

"You're such a drama queen. We picked this up from a dry cleaner!" Spencer comments as they round the corner. "Jason is back at the capital, and he's looking for my dad."

Santana's head snaps at her direction, now interested. "_Why?" _Jason, the black sheep as they like to call him, prince of Britannia is back after exiling himself for finding his sister's killer.

"I don't know!" Spencer exclaims. "That's why I need you to spy on him tonight in that Truth Up—"

"I can't! There's some raid operation I was assigned to." Santana counters.

Spencer nods then she asks, "Wait. Does that mean I have to keep an eye on Quinn?"

Now that Rachel is not available anymore because the petite knight has been assigned to lead ambush attacks on the Black Knights, as the military have noticed that the rebel group has been acquiring new generation of knightmares. Deciding that adding a knight of rounds on their defence is a must, the Knight of Six was immediately appointed their leader.

"I don't think she'd be there. Or that she'd be going out of the palace without me." Santana replies as she reminisces what had happened at the hotel hostage taking. She still doesn't know how she found Quinn in an _empty room _supposed-to-be filled with Ohio's Liberal Front leaders, and she's _safe. _Spencer had said that Zero came to meddle with Ohio's affairs. Zero is well known with his flowery words and all that dramatics, and it was believed that he had convinced the terrorists to withdraw—more like joined forces with him, if you ask Santana's opinion.

Spencer looked sympathetically to Santana. "What did the Emperor say?"

"He didn't talk to me… the Empress did." Santana replies softly and there's a bit hesitation to her tone. "I don't really know what happened though. I'm still confused at that."

* * *

_Zero is still giving his speech to the people when Spencer noticed Santana's bleeding arm. _"_Santana! You're bleeding!" Spencer exclaims as she noticed blood dripping from Santana's arm. Quinn immediately removes her eyes from Zero and remembered that her knight was shot._

"S_he was shot! We have to get some—"_

"_No. I'm fine. We have to get you back at the palace. If the public notice you, we'll be in big trouble." Santana immediately cut Quinn off as she winced at Spencer's touch. She notices the Guren and immediately pull Quinn towards her red knightmare, ignoring Quinn's protests._

_When they had reached the palace and their presence was announced, she braced herself for some punishment, expecting the Emperor or the Empress has received the news. Luckily, the Emperor wasn't around—no one knew where he was, because really, no one dares questions the Emperor's whereabouts when he leaves with His knight. So Santana was faced with the Empress._

_Lady Jessica had immediately ran towards Quinn and engulfed her with a hug inspecting her for some injuries. Santana wouldn't blame her. The last time her daughter Alison went missing, she didn't see her for a year. Quinn is her daughter now._

"Lady Jessica_, really I'm fine. Santana's—"_

_At the mention of the knight's name, Lady Jessica had immediately stopped and walked towards Santana. "Knight of Three, I expected a lot from you!" And Santana flinched at the Empress's tone-a mixture of disappointment and anger. She had failed once again. She readied herself. Maybe Quinn's better off with a different knight? As Santana thinks of the possible punishment for her, she had heard Quinn stand in her defence… _again.

_When Quinn sees her mother raise her hand she immediately steps in. "She's wounded, mother! Can't you see? She'll be brought to the infirmary and you shall not question her capabilities as my knight!"_

_If Santana wasn't kneeling down while eyes on the floor, she might have noticed the Empress stood straighter and took a step backwards._

"_Yes, send the Knight of three to the infirmary!" She orders, and Santana's eyes widen. _"What?"

_She feels Quinn's arm around her that pulls her up and guides her towards the hall._

"_What just happened? There's no way she would listen to you, I mean you were in _great _danger and I'm sure her motherly instinct dictated her actions and I actually expected her to slap me. And-" Santana rambles as she tries to look back at the Empress but Quinn's hold on her was preventing her for doing so._

"_You're losing a lot of blood, Santana. We have to hurry." Quinn quickens her pace and ignores Santana's confusion because she doesn't even know how to explain Geass on her. Not to mention, she was shocked herself that she had used the Geass on the person she treated as _her mother.

* * *

**ASHFORD ACADEMY**

**FINN**

**.**

He doesn't know when it started but he just can't stop it. Ever since Quinn had arrived at their school, he just keeps on staring at her from afar. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever met, and she's kind and open to all Elevens, and what pulls him towards her the most is that shy smile she has every time someone hands her a note, a flower, or a token of admiration. He's sure she gets it every single time, but she's so humble about it.

He's falling for her, that's his conclusion.

He knows it isn't right and it could never happen. He's an Eleven, and she's a Britannia's crowned princess. Totally not gonna happen. But still.

He tried to share this realization towards Puck but his bestfriend was acting differently towards Quinn. He knew his friend was attracted to her too; he made that clear on her first day, but after the Welcome Party, he had never seen his friend near Quinn again. Every time he sees her, he always _had to leave. _Finn had asked Puck about it but Puck denied his accusations immediately saying _he doesn't know _what he was talking about. Weird.

Anyway, the princess seems to warm up to him so he isn't complaining.

He sees her walking across the hall with Santana on her side.

_Santana._

Santana wasn't really that strict on those guys (and girls) showing their affection towards Quinn. Though she keeps an eye(aka glares) on the students' touches and she never leaves Quinn alone with anyone.

Finn remembers his friend Rory, an Eleven geek who asked to accompany him in asking Quinn out. He warned him it could never happen but his friend was really optimistic about it. So in an empty classroom, he and Santana stood by the door while they give Quinn and Rory a moment to themselves. While Rory professed his intentions through a poem, Santana was _trying _really _hard _not to laugh at his accent and choice of words.

Santana had given him an advice that day. _"Yeah, sure. Quinn is into romantic gestures and all that. And yes, A+ for effort. But really? I didn't even understand a word he said. Be yourself. That's gonna impress her._ "

He exhales and starts walking towards her. He stops in front of her and his heart beat faster when Quinn offered him a smile.

"Hi!" He scratches the back of his head as he hands Quinn a flower. "I still don't know what you're favorite flower is so I'd try my luck on this one." He says gauging Quinn's reaction. Quinn brought the flower to her nose and inhales its scent. He took a glance at Santana who's grinning at him. Does that mean, he got it right? Or was she laughing at him?

"It's lilac." Finn says as Quinn touches the purple petal of the flower smiling. "The flower lady says it means the first emotion of love." He sees Quinn blush at the meaning. Wow. Is he doing a great job? He sees Santana, acting like gagging on their side and decided to ignore her. Don't trust Santana to be romantic.

"I, uhmmmm… I saw you on TV and… I just… I wanted to apologize for what Ohio's military had done." He started hesitantly. He never had the courage to open the conversation to Quinn. He noticed Santana shaking her head with wide eyes. Was that a wrong move?

"It's not your fault." Quinn replied softly shaking her head. She moves in closer to Santana's left side.

"I just—"

"No, it's fine. I wasn't hurt." Finn watches as Quinn traces Santana's stitches over Santana's sleeve cautiously. Finn notices Santana shifts away a bit from Quinn acting as if it wasn't a big deal. It probably still hurts, but Finn always knew that Santana wanted to look strong in any ciscumstance.

Before he could say something, Santana had beat him to it. "Don't. Really, I'm fine." He shoot a an apologetic smile on Santana's way, though it came on as half-smirk, as Santana would describe it. His father was a general of Ohio. He knew his father would've never agreed on a hostage taking so he felt a need to apologize in behalf of his father's men. At least to live up in his honor.

The three had been silent for a good minute until Finn decides to blurt out, "So uhm. Do you wanna go to the park?"

When Quinn raises her eyebrow, Finn could feel rejection coming up. He never knew Quinn entertained someone before so why would she start now? "I asked Santana before, and she said she was into it, but can't 'cause she's not sure if you're okay with it." He ignores Santana glaring at him and prays that would do the trick. If Quinn thinks Santana is all for it, then Quinn will be all for it too.

Quinn slowly turns her head towards Santana, "He asked you out?"

"What? No! He just… He asked if he could… If…" When Santana can't find words, she cursed under her breath, "You know what, yeah! He did!" Santana looks away and Finn is sure he'd be in trouble for that.

"Oh… Okay, then! When do you want to go?" Quinn replies as she turns her attention back to Finn. Finn was busy internally screaming of joy—though that was totally girl-ish, he didn't mind. He's going out with the princess!

"How about later, after school? Sounds good? Yeah? Great. See you later!" Santana smacked Finn out of his internal celebratory party. He smiled thankfully at her and fist pumped to the air when the two girls passed through him.

* * *

**later that day.**

**PARK.**

**QUINN.**

**.**

"I didn't know you were still into parks." Quinn tells Santana as they wait by the bench for Finn.

"Nope." Santana grumbled as she kicks a stone while pacing back in forth.

"Sit down." Quinn taps the space beside her but Santana continues tapping on her phone, probably calling Finn. Quinn didn't mind waiting but Santana was getting impatient. Maybe she was really into parks? She tugs the hem of Santana's skirt to get her attention. When Santana stops and looks at her, Quinn points her right side indicating she sits. Santana sighs and took a seat next to her.

"Stop moving around or you'll bleed again." Quinn scolds Santana as she folds Santana's sleeve to see if there's blood. She smiles when she's nothing. Santana had bled twice today because of running around and moving too much. Her father had treated it, but her knight is a leftie and for her left arm to be shot is really troublesome for her knight.

"I told you it's fine. My dad took care of it." Santana replies as she shifts away from Quinn. A lot of people had asked her how her arm was and kept on touching it.

Quinn noticed it and realized that it probably hurts when the stitch is touched. "But it still hurts, doesn't it?" It's more of a statement than a question. Quinn carefully unfolds Santana's sleeve to avoid touching Santana's stitches.

"A bit." Santana replies as she recognizes Finn's figure from a far.

Quinn saw him running towards them with a balloon on his hand. _Balloon?_

He hands the green one to Quinn, and the red one to Santana.

Quinn smiles as she takes it and she notices Santana glaring at Finn while she puts her hand on her hip shaking her head.

"Santana, take it. Be nice." Quinn directs Santana and Santana's eyes narrow.

"Oh, this is me being nice. Not lashing out and beating you up to a pulp!" Santana hisses at Finn still not taking the balloon.

"Come on, it's not a crime." Finn jokes and Quinn can't help but smile.

When both Finn and Quinn stares at her expectantly, she grumbles something and took the balloon begrudgingly. "No ice cream?" Santana asks sarcastically.

"Maybe next time, little sister." Finn jokes as he messes with Santana's hair, and Santana immediately smacks Finn's offending hand away.

"This doesn't make up for anything." Santana warns Finn. And Quinn can see a mini-Santana, a younger version of her.

* * *

_"We went to the park! my mom bought me ice cream! And it was soooo delicious!" An excited Santana exclaims as she bounces on Quinn's bed. Quinn follows her up and down with her eyes. She giggles at her friend's antics. The Lopezes are at the palace to discuss Frances condition. Frances just had a surgery and Dr. Lopez, Santana's dad is her surgeon. Santana is probably Quinn's only friend. So whenever the brunette is at the palace for a visit, she will always pull her towards her bedroom or along the palace to spend time with her._

_"I'm glad you can spend time with your mom, while she's here." Santana's mother is a doctor too, but she works as a a military doctor and Santana said she's only staying for a few months with her and her father. _

_"Father won't let me out of the palace." Quinn says as she pouts thinking of the time she had asked if she could come with Alison and her friends. His father had dismissed her request and it wasn't up for discussion. No one questions their father's decisions._

_"Maybe if you're bigger, the Emperor would allow you! Princess Alison goes out, right?" Santana says as she behaves herself and sits by the edge of Quinn's bed. She is smiling widely because of the adrenaline rush inside her and she just wants to run around. She controls herself because her mother had told her to behave properly or else she wouldn't be able to visit Quinn again. "It's amazing, Quinn. I saw other kids too and I get to play with them!"_

_"Would you come with me?" Quinn asks with hopeful eyes. And she knew Santana would never say No to that._

_Santana hugs Quinn and squeezes her. "Yeah! Sure! You'll love it too!" And they both laugh as they plan their trip to the park._

* * *

They never went to a park. Aside from Quinn, never really going to public places, after Santana's mother's death, she knew Santana never went to the park ever since. Park was Santana and her mother's thing. So she was surprised when she heard Finn told her Santana wanted to go to the park. Maybe Santana wanted new memories? Quinn was glad she's part of this experience though. So she decided to make the best of it.

"What is this for anyway?" Santana asks as she holds the balloon string between her pointing finger and her thumb like she is disgusted by it.

"You write your wish on this paper, tie it down to the balloon and let go of the balloon." Finn smiles as he offers two small pieces of paper to Quinn and Santana and two ballpens.

"Where on Earth did you get that?" Santana laughs. "That's worse than the Leprechaun's—" Quinn nudges Santana and looks at Finn expectantly waiting for his answer. She had never heard of that 'tradition' before. Maybe it's an Eleven thing?

"When I was little, mom told me that in this way, my wish will reach God faster than the others. I mean, a lot of people prays. So there's gotta be some traffic on that and God might not hear it, so here's an alternative." Finn explains.

"You do know that once this balloon loses helium, it'll eventually—" Santana tries to explain some logic but Quinn stops her and says, "This is actually interesting." Quinn smiles as she takes the pen and paper from Finn and writes for her wish.

Finn can't help but smile triumphantly for his plan worked. Maybe this date won't be so bad at all.

He sees Santana follows suit and he gestured some thumbs up to her and Santana just rolled her eyes while smiling as she takes the pen and paper too. "Did your wish come true?" Santana asks while she writes on the paper.

"Well I wished for a Video Game, you don't know about so I won't tell. And I got it on my birthday, so..." Finn shrugs and Quinn sees Santana rolls her eyes. She knows Santana would try to make sense and use some of her own make-up logic so she immediately rolls her paper and ties it to the end of the string of her balloon. So what if this is illogical? Anyone could _wish._

"What did you wish for?" Santana asks as they let go of the balloons.

The three of them looked at their balloons as they flew up in the sky. "What did _you _wish for?" Quinn asks in return.

"You can't answer a question with a question!" Santana complains but Quinn just sticks her tongue out and smiles. They start walking along the park and she listens to Finn tell stories about his family and friends. She learns that his mom married Kurt's dad last year so he wasn't that lonely anymore. At first he didn't like the idea, but eventually, her mom's happiness weighed more. Quinn learned what the glee club had achieved though no one still cares about them. They still get bullied, they still get tossed around. It's mostly because they are _Elevens._

"Does it bother you?" Quinn referring to the insults they receive everyday as they take a seat at the edge of the fountain placed at the center of the park. They were all in uniform so her being a princess was slightly covered.

"I'm on the football team so it wasn't that bad. And we're like a family, you know? So we can stand this." Finn answers as he look at Santana who was nodding in his direction. Apparently, she was enjoying her ice cream too much to bother joining in to the conversation.

"Even if you can stand every little thing that happens, eventually it'll wear you out." Quinn says as she remembers her conversation with Brittany earlier. Just because everyone treats you in a certain way doesn't mean you have to get used to it.

"So do you want to be in the army too?" Quinn asks as she licks her ice cream on a cone. She had never tasted something like this in the palace before. And she's grateful to Finn making her experience new things. She glance back at her knight who seems happy too. Does it remind her of her mother?

Quinn turns her attention back to Finn. "I actually don't know." Finn replies softly as he stares off straight ahead. He was about to explain when Quinn notices Finn's change of expression. She follows his line of sight and she notices three guys ganging up on a street vendor. They were arguing on something.

"APOLOGIZE ALREADY DAMNIT!" A guy shouts as he kicks the street vendor crouching down the ground. Everyone in the park ignores the commotion and went back to their own businesses.

When Finn stands up, Santana holds into his wrist, "You're outnumbered. You think you stand a chance?"

Finn hisses at Santana, "And what? Let them beat him up?" Santana gazes at the street vendor, and both Quinn and Finn follows. "It was his choice to work for a Britannian franchise. If you decided to fight them off and win, he'd be out of work tomorrow."

"Are you saying—" Before Finn could continue, the three guys were now walking towards them. Quinn felt Santana tugging Quinn at her side.

"Feel sorry for the Eleven?" the guy challenged Finn. "Ooohhh. A Britannian student, eh? Maybe you want to beat him up to?" and the three guys laugh.

Quinn sees Finn clenched his fists so she immediately steps up and activates her Geass. "You are tired of beating up an Eleven, aren't you?"

A green light unseen by the others, went straight to the eyes of the three, and Quinn smiles. The three guys nod their heads and start walking away talking about the new video game out yesterday.

Santana raises her eyebrows in confusion as she looks to Finn who has the same expression. "Some Britannians are really a shame." Quinn says nonchalantly as she turns to both of her companions. She returns her gaze to the vendor and starts walking towards him.

* * *

**later that night,**

**AREA 11 SUBURBS**

**SANTANA.**

**.**

Santana maneuvers her knightmare as she receives the coordinates from Lloyd. "Is the source legit?" She asks as she reviews the location of the raid operation.

"Well, that's what the intelligence group says. That's why they sent you there." Holly answers with her cheerful tone.

"Why am I not in Guren again?" Santana asks. She was in Gloucester, the violet knightmare made for close combat and the knightmare frame, Princess Frances used to pilot. Santana was feeling queasy about it. It's one thing to almost wear a deceased's coat. And it's another thing to pilot a deceased's knightmare. Santana wasn't really _that _superficial but the thought of a spirit lounging around was always at the back of her mind. Though she would _never _admit that to anyone.

"This is a sneak attack, Santanita." Holly tried to use her Latin accent but it wasn't working and Santana might have snickered at that. "We don't want the enemy to spot you immediately."

Santana was assigned to lead a raid for a reported warehouse of Refrain that is distributed in Area 11. Thinking that the Guren, a known knightmare of a Rounds is too advanced for the operation, the military had asked Santana to pilot the Gloucester, Princess Frances's very own knightmare instead.

"And you think using the late Princess's knightmare frame is _subtle?" _Santana askes incuriously.

"You're leading the Glaston knights, Santanita." Holly tried again with her accent, but expectedly failed.

Glaston Knights, Santana sighed. Glaston Knights are a group of five-elite Knightmare pilots under the command of Princess Frances. Now, they had dedicated themselves into protecting Quinn, Frances's full-blood sister. As Quinn's knight, Santana has been appointed as their new leader.

"Why can't I lead them with my Guren? I think I'd be more flexible with it." Santana pouts in their video call.

"It's only for this mission. Speaking of, April would brief you into it." Suddenly, April's face replaced Holly's and Santana waited for her instructions.

"Refrain, known as kind of narcotics was reported sold in suburbs of Area 11…"

* * *

**BLACK KNIGHTS TRAILER.**

**QUINN.**

**.**

"Refrain."

Red Coat placed a gun-like with serum on top of the table in front of Quinn.

Quinn, wearing Zero's 'costume', held it in her hands. "A large number of users were depressed Elevens. It gives its users hallucinations of their most treasured experience. The most pleasurable they wanted to remember. As you know, a lot of Elevens wanted to think back to the time before Britannia had conquered Ohio."

Quinn nods as she examines the drug in her hand.

"You can say that Area 11 is in better place after Britannians came. Economics and military was stabilized. You can go to some government office and be an Brittanian citizen, and voila! You've got rights!" Red Coat says as she rounds the table. "The only problem?"

"Pride." Quinn answers in a whisper.

"We can't help it if Elevens think that they're better off being slaves to Britannia." Red Coat explains and Quinn nods. She remembers the vendor at the park a while ago.

A knock was heard and Quinn looks at the door. She wears Zero's mask and walks towards the door. No one can know about Quinn being Zero. "I'm not coming with you. I think you can handle this one, seeing as you came up with the plan and everything." Red Coat says as she hides behind the door, and Quinn nods.

Quinn reviews the situation and she thinks she can handle this. Brittany's words rang through her ears. They will make Ohio a better place. And Quinn can do that as Zero. She knows she can.

"Everything is ready." A girl in her Black Knights uniform reportss behind her black aviators.

Quinn nods and goes to the knightmare prepared for her. She was seated at the top- back part while someone pilots for her, a man, just like the girl, wears black aviator covering his eyes and a cap, he's also in his black uniform, making it hard for Quinn to recognize him. Red Coat says that anonymosity is an issue for the Black Knights. They work through trusts.

They follow a leader with a mask.

Quinn noticed the knightmare frame prepared for her and frowned.

The Zangetsu. _How appropriate._ Is Red Coat mocking her?

She is using Zangetsu, the knightmare that defeated her sister in battle and the pilot who killed her sister.

* * *

The Black Knights starts firing guns at a warehouse and Quinn enters with her knightmare. She sees cartels of drugs being prepared and some Black Knights starts to checks it. She didn't notice her knightmare going straight to another portion of the warehouse. It was dark inside and she had to use her night-vision to through the dark.

She sees Elevens on the ground mumbling something.

"Oh, Ohio!"

"I'm getting married! I'm getting married!"

"Promotion!"

"Honey? We're having twins! I'll be a father!"

Those are the victims of Refrain. Those are the narcotics speaking.

The Zangetsu had turned to a woman addicted to Refrain. As the pilot zooms in the woman, the pilot removed his cap and clenched his fist, "How weak of a woman are you? Refrain? Really?"

Quinn froze on her spot.

_Puck._

She shook her head. No. It can't be.

Puck is the pilot of Zangetsu?

He killed Quinn's sister.

Suddenly, she felt anger boiling up in her. Puck killed Frannie. Puck disrespected Alison. And he had tried to rape her. This is her chance for revenge.

She clenched her fists and about to speak up when they heard the woman speak up again.

"Noah! You need to take care of your little brother!" the woman says as she trips to the floor but the Zangetsu had caught her.

Noah? Is she his mother?

Suddenly, the Zangetsu was being shot on its side.

"The knight police?" Quinn sees the blue-white knightmares around them. Zangetsu immediately runs off to the opposite direction while holding the woman it had picked a while ago.

"Does this mean they were involve in Refrain?" Quinn asks herself as she feels her anger towards the Britannian police.

Puck looks at the left palm of his knightmare and looks at the woman resting on it.

"Screw you! I don't need you!" He shouts and Quinn could feel him struggling inside. They stumbled to the ground as a part of the knightmare's left leg broke.

"RUN! DAMN IT RUN!" Puck shouts even though he knew his mom can't hear him.

The woman looked towards the knightmare, "Noah, I'd always be with you."

She remembers her conversation with Finn a while ago. Puck, as he likes everyone to call him, is Finn's bestfriend - an idea which is bizarre to Quinn. How could Finn be friends with a man like him? She learned a little about Puck. Apparently, Puck is half-Britannian, half-Eleven. His father was an Elite Britannian who had settled in Ohio after it lost the war to Britannia. The same man who forced himself on Puck's mother. After Puck's mother knew the man was married, she tried to get away but the man demanded for his son-Puck. Noah lived in his father's house and was considered as a Puckerman. Her mom worked as a maid at their household to be near Puck.

"PUCK!" Quinn shouts and she's thankful Red Coat has some voice changer in this mask.

Puck's train of thoughts was broken and he immediately moves his knightmare to dodge the knight police's attack.

"Noah, you can now be an Honorary Brittanian. You can do whatever you want, have rights!—" Puck's mother rants as she looks dreamily to nowhere as if in a dreamland.

Puck was about to open his trunk when a new knightmare frame entered the warehouse, firing at the Knight Police, completely immobilizing them.

"DON'T MOVE!"

Quinn froze again.

"Gloucester?" Puck wonders. "It can't be. Who's piloting it?"

"Santana." Quinn says in awe. She remembered Holly asking her permission to use the Gloucester, her late sister's knightmare. And since, the Glaston Knights serves her, she was to choose who the new pilot was. She immediately says, Santana. If she could trust her sister's knightmare to anyone, it would be Santana. After some alteration, the Gloucester was ready to use. Now she knows, where they would use the Glacouster for. Her sister, as the former Governor of Ohio used to lead operations like this personally with the Glaston Knights by her side and her own knightmare frame.

"_What? _No way." Puck immediately moves his knightmare away from his friend's.

Quinn's heart starts beating faster. She knew Puck killed Frannie because he had the advantage, technology-wise. If they were to have a fight, Puck would definitely win, right?

"Retreat." She orders.

"This is Santana, we're talking about, Zero. I've never fought her in a battlefield but I knew it wouldn't be easy going out of this one without actually fighting her." Puck says as he continues to dodge Santana's attacks. "Clear shot!" Puck cheers, he knew the Gloucester weak spot and he was about to hit it when Quinn stops him.

"I said, retreat!" Quinn repeats and because Puck was surprised to Zero's outburst, he had missed Santana.

"We're gonna be in big trouble, Zero!" Puck says as he tries to dodge again but Santana was ruthless. He sees her uses its joustling lance and if he didn't move quickly, he knows it would be a direct hit.

The Gloucester activates its speaker, "Under the Britannian law, you are under arrest for murdering the late Princess!" Santana announces still trying to corner the Zangetsu.

Quinn has to think fast. Once Santana corners them, there is no way she could escape without leaving Puck behind. She might have hated Puck for some personal reason but at that moment, she is Zero. She knew Puck has a reason to fight. But, if they fight, she knows there's a chance, Puck can actually kill Santana-right on front of her. She had always feared Santana would die because of her. But she never realized it would be literally.

"Open the trunk." Quinn orders.

"Are you out of your mind? She's gonna shoot you!" Puck shouts as he fights the Gloucester on combat.

"She won't. I know her." Puck hesitated but follows. Quinn thinks Puck trusts Zero with his life. So she has to be careful. If Puck knew her identity, he would stay away from her. And because she is now Zero, Puck will stay away from Zero. She had used her Geass on him before. And she had seen it worked. Puck never came near her at school. The moment Puck realizes Quinn is Zero, even without knowing that there are two Zeros, under the power of Geass, he will stay away from her.

The Gloucester stops its actions when the Zangetsu opens its trunk. "Zero?"

The Gloucester's trunk opens too, revealing Santana in her knight's uniform with a gun on her hand pointed at Quinn, who in Santana's mind is Zero.

"Do you know who operates this warehouse, Knight of Three? The _Britannian Police." _Quinn never knew they would be in this position. On the opposite sides. She had always lived with Santana on her side.

"I will deal with them after I deal with _you." _Santana hisses.

"What exactly is your mission? Don't you know how to follow SOP's? I've helped you out twice." Quinn knew guilt-tripping works on Santana. She's just hoping it will still work now. She never saw Santana at the battlefield.

"It doesn't make you a hero. It doesn't make you an _ally._" Quinn flinched at her words. And it hurts hearing it. This is the path she chose.

Santana was about to answer when suddenly, Zangetsu shot Gloucester's legs and its legs broke down.

Quinn panics when she sees Santana almost fall off the trunk because the knightmare got out of balance. She hissed at Puck, "I told you to—" Puck pulled Zero down and closed his trunk.

"Nice strategy. Really." Puck comments as he activates his floating system. He knew the Gloucester has no floating system so it can't follow them. "The other Black Knights are on the trailer. We're all set."

Quinn can hear Puck but her mind was left on that warehouse.

Santana.

_It doesn't make you an ally._

She knows they will meet again in the battlefield. And when that happens, she doesn't know if she could still save both themselves.

* * *

**next day**

**AREA 11 GENERAL HOSPITAL**

**PUCK**

**.**

"I'm sorry." Santana says sympathetically. "She was sentenced 10 years of imprisonment. I didn't expect to see her at the raid yesterday."

Puck nods as he holds into his mother's hand. It was the drug's side effect that she can't speak and because she had overused it, she was paralyzed too.

Santana had called him early in the morning to tell him she was on a raid last night and had caught some users of Refrain. He had expected it but he still acted surprised to cover up his identity.

"You're just doing your job. We're cool." He left out the part that she almost killed him last night. Or vice versa. Though he knew he wouldn't do that to her. Maybe damage the knightmare for good but miss the 'vital points'. Santana will always be a friend.

Santana nods and motion towards the door. She silently leaves the room. When Puck hears the door clicks. He looks at her mom with teary-eyed.

"Wait for me. I'll change this world for you."

* * *

**AN.**

**P.S.**

**so the A team (whoever the are) are also part of the Black knights. BUT not all Black Knights are part of the A team. The rest of the Black Knights doesn't know about Quinn, about Red Coat, about the A team. They see Zero as a hero, and an icon of justice. Yeah?**

**about the last part of the previous chapter where Quinn finds Zero with dead colonels, the A team had arrived with Zero killing them all and had left before Quinn arrives. Yes, the A Team is capable of that.**

**Also, REFRAIN is a narcotics.**

**And here's a quick summary of the knightmare frames so you wouldn't be confused.**

**BRITANNIA:**

**+Santana - Guren(all throughout); and Gloucester (it's only for this chapter, for the drama part in Quinn's inner struggle, and the Pucktana battle)**

**+Puck - Zangetsu**

**So for those who are concerned about Quinn's command on Puck when she had used her Geass on him, it was this. **

**some questions for you:**

**what do you think is Quinn's wish? How about Santana's?**


	8. Ch 8 Bits of Family

**So there's a minor quinntana moment here, in celebration of the Quinntana Week! Also, would focus a bit on Spencer.**

* * *

**PLL S02E19 (Naked Truth) S02E20**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

**Bits of Family**

**.**

**LOPEZ MANOR**

**SANTANA.**

**.**

The morning sun reflected off the man-made pond across the Lopez's yard, creating random puddles of gold light where Santana eats her breakfast. Her mother had always loved eating outside at _this ungodly _hour for breakfast so she could appreciate the nature. The sunrise gives off golden rays along that horizon where the eastern part of the manor faces. Her mother would always wake her up to force her in joining her for breakfast.

Years of training had changed Santana's body clock and made her a morning person, thus whenever she's home, she continues with this tradition. For at this place, she remembers her mom and she could feel that she was just right there sitting in front of her gazing at their little garden.

It's near Thanksgiving, a holiday Britannia had adopted from its colonies. Originally, it's a day celebrated to give thanks for the harvests and blessings the people received from the previous year, but now, Britannia had made it looked like Thanksgiving is a day to give glory to Britannia for _helping _its colonies and leading them towards a brighter future. And so the Knights were given permission to be off work and be with their families. Though in case of emergency, they shall still answer to His Highness.

And what confuses Santana is that Spencer, who never breaks any family tradition, is happily munching her breakfast across the table. Yes. In the Lopez's yard, in her mother's usual spot. It wasn't really about 'her mother's spot' part that bothers her, it's that Spencer was here with her, a day before Thanksgiving. She had been staying at the Lopez Manor for about a week now, and she hasn't given Santana any explanation. Of course, Santana welcomes her with open arms (figuratively), but she can't help but ask.

"So my dad got a call from Mrs. Hastings yesterday…" Santana asks as she takes a sip of her coffee. This is another thing she loves whenever she's home—their very own coffee. The aroma always calms her nerves and gives her an inexplainable _good _feeling to start her day. She had immediately offered it to Spencer during her first day at the manor, and her captain loved it. Compare to Santana, Spencer was obsessed with coffee. Santana always thought that Spencer treats coffee as water, and would probably bleed coffee if ever she's wounded.

When Spencer didn't answer, she continues, "Look, you know my dad loves you. Everyone in here loves you too-"

"And you?" Spencer pipes in. And Santana can't help but look at her in confusion. "What?"

"Do you love me too?" Spencer asks as she shoots a teasing smile to Santana.

Santana just rolled her eyes, "No. I hate you." Spencer would somehow flirt with her to deflect the topic she's trying to avoid.

"Awwww. And here I thought we are happily married. Did I do something wrong?" Spencer continues as she grabs a bite to her apple. She seems to be really comfortable at this yard. Santana's eyes widen for a second. Maybe Spencer decided to move in?

"Yeah. I can't stand your neat-freakiness." Santana plays along. Santana wasn't really that messy but Spencer was a bit of a perfectionist. Just a bit of something out-of-place gets her."But seriously, Spence." Santana tries to go back to the subject at hand. "You know you're always welcome here, you _actually _have a room and all that. But it's Thanksgiving. Aren't you gonna go home?" Santana watches Spencer closes her eyes as if she's remembering something.

* * *

**TRUTH UP. (1 week ago)**

**ASHFORD ACADEMY.**

**SPENCER.**

**.**

"_Why am I the last to know?" Spencer sounded like she was on verge of tears._

"_You're not." Her mother tries to calm her down. "Melissa doesn't know either." So her older sister is clueless too. Her parents has been lying to their faces all these time._

"_What?" Spencer asks in frustration. "How can you not tell her? How can you be okay with this? How can you go on living next door to them all these years?" Spencer's voice rises as she points the last part. In Rosewood, the Hastings lives next door to the Di Laurentis._

"_I didn't know. I didn't know until Jason was an adult. And by then, your father and I discussed it."_

_She just learned that Jason, the same Jason that was a successor to the throne, is not really a royalty himself. Because, Spencer's father, is his real father._

"_You discussed what?"_

"_Look, I understand that you feel angry, and confused and betrayed by this. Believe me I did too, and sometimes I still do. But I had to get past it."_

"_How?"_

"_Spencer, every family has secrets. If I had known before then I would've made a different decision. You wouldn't be here." Spencer's mom tries to convince her. She knew Spencer was stubborn. Something she got from her dad. "Honey, let's go home and talk to your father."_

_Hearing this, Spencer shook her head. "No. I don't wanna talk to him. I don't even want to see him."_

"_Spencer this doesn't change anything"_

"_No, this changes EVERYTHING!" She exclaims. Frustration building up inside her. Mostly there is anger, a feeling of betrayal too._

"_Honey please. Let's go home." Her mother tries to hold her but Spencer steps back._

"_Where is home? That's a joke." She leaves her mother feeling upset._

* * *

"I just… I just can't deal with my family right now." Spencer answers as she looks away. "Your dad won't mind if I stay for Thanksgiving, right? I… I don't really want to stay at the palace either."

Quinn, being her loving self, invited all the knights to stay with them during Thanksgiving. Instead of flying back to the homeland, the Empress had decided to celebrate Thanksgiving at Area 11, because the Emperor's brother, Prince Schneizel and his family, which includes Brittany were also situated there. They had sent off an invitation to all of their relatives to celebrate it with them. And so far, all of them had RSVP'd yes—not that you can't say 'no' to the Empress's request.

Lord Jeremiah had all of his life serving the Royal family so he's obviously staying for the big event. Sebastian wasn't really into family-tradition either so he decided to stay at the palace too, he also had a feeling that rebels would take this as an opportunity to attack the palace, and he wouldn't pass up a chance to kill a few (or many—he was considered as a vampire in the battlefield, with his bloodlust during battle). Rachel's dad was on a vacation at New York so the knight was staying in too—not that she would pass up a chance to be with the princess. Nathaniel, in contrary to public's belief, is a family guy, so he would be staying at his parents' house. Mike's family, even with all these years staying under Britannia, never really felt the need to celebrate Thanksgiving. So during this time of the years, he stays with Santana's family, because no one could really resist the Lopez's menu during these occasions, especially now that Millie Rose has been in charge with the kitchen.

Santana was holding back a remark about Spencer was totally being out of character: refusing to stay at the palace, where almost all of the royalties will be at, and staying at _her _place instead of her three other best friends'. Her eyes soften at Spencer's obvious change of demeanor though. Toby, her boyfriend was out of town, and she's having some family problems to deal with. "Do you wanna talk about it?" She reaches out her hand to touch Spencer's.

Spencer shoots a reassuring smile at her, "Not now. Not yet." And Santana nods in understanding.

_She knew when to ask._

* * *

**PALACE, AREA 11**

**QUINN.**

**.**

"You know that to my people, family always comes first." Quinn watches as Santana shakes her head. She has been convincing Santana to stay tomorrow for the Thanksgiving dinner but her knight had politely declined.

"But. I am _here_, like I promised, to make it up to you. So hurry up and change so we could go." That brought a smile on her face. Santana had promised to take her out today to somewhere, her knight hasn't revealed yet, and she was getting excited. She doesn't know how to act around Santana without feeling guilty about the Refrain incident. She kept in mind that Santana can _never _know about her being Zero.

It was treason to her country, it was treason to her family, and it most likely be treason to Santana. They promised to be open to each other. But Geass is something she just can share to Santana that easily. She can't just say, _hey, San. I have this thing called Geass where I can make someone bend according to my will. I mean how cool is that? _Yeah. Totally not gonna happen. She needs Geass to change the world. She needs Geass to know who killed Ali. And she needs Geass to figure out the Royal family, _her _family.

She snaps out of her thoughts and went to her room to change. Today is about Quinn and Santana. Not the princess, that's supposed to be loyal to her country, to her people, and her knight that's supposed to be ripping the head of Zero. Nope.

Few minutes, and she's back at the front of the palace. "We're taking a motorcycle?" Quinn asks as she stares in amusement to Santana's bike. A red 1972 T100 Daytona was parked in front of the palace. Well at least that's what Santana proudly says it was.

Santana chuckles as she hands the other helmet to Quinn, and Quinn takes it easily. "What's wrong with that?"

Quinn shakes her head as she carefully traces the motorcycle with her fingertips. "Nothing. I just… I've never been into one before. And since when did you have a bike?" She looks up to Santana who is grinning at her.

"Found it at our garage two days ago. Well technically, Spencer did. She was like bored out of her mind and decided to go down at our garage, but if you ask me, I bet she just went down there to reminisce her times with Toby in his truck doing the nasty. I mean, she can't reenact Titanic down there with self-help. My father's gonna kill me!" And Quinn chuckles at Santana. She knew the girl cares for Spencer, but she has her own way of taking Spencer's mind off of her stress—by being mean to her, that is. She may have disregarded the part of Spencer 'doing the nasty'. She shook her head immediately. Spencer is family, it's weird thinking of that images.

"Anyway, I went to our dusty old barn—" And Quinn rolled her eyes at that. She knew there was no part of the Lopez Manor that is dusty. Maribel always made sure it was clean. She remembers her saying that the house was a window to the owner's soul. Or something along that line. And every staff in the Lopez household made sure the manor was clean even after their mistress's death.

"—and found some pictures of Papi and Mami on this exact bike! So I went to Papi and like, force out the story behind the picture from him." Quinn watches Santana's face broke into a smile. She listens to Santana as she animatedly retells the story.

* * *

**LOPEZ MANOR.**

**SPENCER.**

**.**

"_I can't believe you know how to ride a bike!" Santana laughs as she lays the picture in fro__nt of her dad, sitting at their living room. Spencer can't help but smile too at how the scene unfolds to her. Hugo Lopez was a bit shy at how he looked way back then but Spencer could see love in his eyes as he traces the figure of his loving wife. She told Santana it might have been a bad idea to open up the subject to his dad but Santana insisted that her mom wasn't a taboo in the house. They love talking about her, as if she was still there._

_Hugo joins the two girls in laughing and looks at the other pictures. "This is actually the picture of our first date." He says as he hands the picture to Spencer who willingly takes it. "Your mother was nervous about it, 'said she never imagine me riding one.—"_

"_Well I know where she was coming from. No offence, father. I mean, I picture you as the nerd in the class who stands shyly at a corner until the girl of his dreams smiles at him, well at least he thinks that she was smiling at him." Spencer nudges Santana at how she pictures her dad, even though she shares the same hypothesis with her friend. This is one thing she loves about Santana's family, something she envies even. You can never feel _this _from the Hastings. There was always this pressure, and this expectation you have to meet. Maybe that's why she is here at Thanksgiving. She misses being part of a _family.

"_Your mom was always into adventure, just like you are, Santanita." And Santana hears Spencer giggle at the nickname, she just rolled her eyes at her. "Even at a young age, she would always love to wander off and travel. I wanted to impress her, wanted to be 'badass', as the commoners would like to put it. So I took part-time jobs as I study, and starved myself for some weeks until I can save up to buy this." He says as he points to his vintage model of red 1972 T100 Daytona. And both girls laugh as he air quoted on badass._

"_Wait. The Lopez's are Elites. You were a family known of different professions. Why didn't you just ask from your parents?" Spencer asks in curiosity. Why put so much effort if he could just open up his bank account and withdraw an amount of money? Kinda reminds her of how she sold Melissa's wedding ring to buy Toby the truck he always wanted. Great. That was totally a bitch slap to her face. Remembering her family and Toby, which she thinks are both gone in just one snap._

_Hugo smiles at Spencer, oblivious to her inner struggle and answers, "Well I didn't just buy this to impress Maribel. 'Cause that would be stupid. In my mind, she was the one, but I didn't know if we were on the same page. What can guarantee that after buying this and inviting her for a ride will boost my chance to be with her?"_

"_So what's the other reason? For you to buy this, I mean." Santana asks as she gets interested to his parents' love story. She wasn't sappy, she knows that. But the way her dad smiles at the memory, makes her want to listen to him talk about this for hours._

"_Being a Lopez will always be a part of me. A part of you." He points his finger to Santana's heart. He turns his head towards to Spencer and continues, "The same goes to you being a Hastings. We can't choose our family." He sees Spencer nods as if contemplating to something different but he still continues, "Whether you're Elite, or a commoner, or a number, there will always be a part of an individual who would want to prove himself to the world. There will always be a time where you would like to stand out and proudly be recognize not just by the family you came from, but for something _you _did. Do you get what I mean?" he looks at the two girls in front of him._

_Santana finally speaks up, "so, this is like the first thing you buy with your _own _money?" And she sees her dad nods with a proud look on his face._

"_There are times that I would go down the garage to clean it by myself. I hardly let anyone touch it, not even your mother to clean it. It's like my own child." Santana smiles but then scowls for a bit when she realized something, "I didn't know I have competition."_

"_Yeah. So you better step up your game, baby girl. This hasn't left the top spot in my heart." His father says jokingly and the three of them laugh._

* * *

"Does your dad know that his _baby _had sneaked out?" Quinn asks as she smiles at the story. She knew Santana secretly hates using a deceased's property. Well technically this wasn't her mom's, but it sure brings out a memory right? Besides, knowing that this is something really important to Santana's father, even though she's really excited to be on it, she would never use it without Hugo's consent.

Santana nods as she fixes the helmet on Quinn's head, "Yeah. As long I bring it back without a scratch, he wouldn't disown me." She chuckles and Quinn rolls her eyes at how easy she says those things.

When the helmet was settled, Santana fixes her own and rides the bike. She taps the back seat for Quinn to hop on. She offers her hand for Quinn to take and the princess happily took it. When they were settled, Quinn hold into Santana's waist really tight as she release a breath, and Santana looks at her in question, "you okay?"

Quinn nods and giggles, "I feel like this is how Hugo and Maribel started their first date." Quinn says as she settles her head on Santana's shoulders. She's a bit taller than her so it wasn't really that hard.

"Are you implying something here, princess?" Santana asks as she turns the engine on.

Quinn feels her anticipation grows bigger as she feels the vibration in her seat. Quinn leans in to whisper to Santana's ears for she felt like, with the engine's noise, her knight wouldn't be able to hear her, "Uh-huh. I think you're trying to impress me."

Without the helmet on, Quinn would probably see the blush crept up in her knight's face. Santana just laughs instead, "Please. I have you wrapped around my little finger since the first day we met." With that, they drove off.

_Maybe._

* * *

It was the perfect time of the day for a ride, Quinn thinks. It's more of four in the afternoon. Not too hot, not too cold, and the sky is clear. Quinn could feel the wind against her arms as she holds into Santana's tiny waist tighter while they take the road at the edge of the hill. Santana still refused to tell her where they were going but she wasn't complaining. They had passed a bridge where she got a good view of the sea. Santana had promised her they would stop by the beach later before they go home.

During the whole ride, Santana's scent was all Quinn could think off. She forced herself not to think of anything else that would ruin their moment together. She focuses on everything that's happening at present. Set aside the past and the future, and feel the scene happening in front of you, she keeps on telling herself.

"So I'd take it that you like the ride?" Santana sends her a teasing smile as she assists Quinn off of the bike.

"Maybe." Quinn smiles as she straightens her shorts. It was her first time wearing shorts. Hanna had picked it out for her during their shopping trip, and she never knew when to use it. When Santana told her a while back not to wear a skirt, she chose this. She may have smirked when she saw Santana's eyes widen when she saw the princess's attire but as fast as she displayed her surprise, it was easily gone. Santana said that the more out of the usual her attire was, the more people wouldn't recognize her.

She then noticed they stopped at a partially hidden one-lane road perpendicular to the highway that stretched into the forest.

"Okay? Is this the place you wanted to show me?" She asks cautiously as she looks around. There was nothing in particular that catches her eyes.

"Nope. I wanted to see if you'd like to try driving for a bit."

Quinn stares at her and laughs a little, "I told you I've never ridden a motorcycle before, and now you're asking me to _drive _it?" She shakes her head. There's no way she's be driving this. They would crash. And Santana's father would hate Quinn. Though Quinn wasn't sure why that matters the most.

Santana sends her a smile and it helps her relax for a bit, "it'll be fun. I'm here, I'll help you out. So I'll sit behind you." Santana says as she taps Quinn's previous seat. "I'll put my hands rights next to yours, do the shifting. The steering is all yours. Then until you get used to it, you can drive on your own."

Still, Quinn shakes her head. Even though she's enticed by the idea of doing something on her own, she's still not sure about it. "This is ridiculous. I can't."

Santana reaches out to her and holds her hand, "Of course you can. I believe in you. I've learned how to ride this thing yesterday, and look at how I've been today. We haven't crashed yet, right?"

Quinn hesitated, torn between excitement and terror, amazed that she was actually considering it.

"Is it hard?"

"Naaah. Piece of cake."

"I think I prefer horses"

Santana laughs at her response, "You did not just say that."

Quinn looks offended and crosses her arms defensively, "What? You have to admit, riding a horse is so much exciting than this. It's harder to control and it's wilder and—"

Quinn glares at Santana when she sees her knight keeping herself from laughing, "What is wrong with you?" she slaps her knight's arm.

"Are you listening to yourself? You've just told me, you have handled riding a horse. You're actually good at it. And yes, horses are a bit harder to handle because it has a mind on its own. So what's stopping you from driving this one? It may have a different mechanism, but so what? I'll be here. I'll tell you what you need to know." Santana reasons out, and for a second Quinn realizes she's not fighting the idea anymore.

Quinn hesitantly nods her head. But when she sees Santana smile like _that_, psh. Who cares if she hasn't driven _anything _before? She can do this. Santana believes in her.

Santana explains the parts of the bike. She pays attention really well, for she has so many plans ahead of her, and she doesn't want to end her life at this point. She wanted a tragic end, okay?

So to summarize it all. These are Santana's key points:

1. Bike's left is for clutch, the bike's version for the stick-like thing in the middle of Santana's car.

2. Bike's right, is for throttle and front brake.

3. Left foot shifts the gears

4. Right foot for back brake.

Okay. Got it.

Quinn exhales as she tries to remember everything. She thinks piloting a knightmare is easier than this. What is wrong with her?

"You okay?" Santana asks

She nods her head, "Yeah. Let's do this."

"Great. I may have to show it to you first, okay? So I may have to squeeze you for a bit because yeah, as much as it pains me to admit this, my legs and arms are too short for this." She sees Santana stares at the ground for the admission.

"Ha. 'Thought I never see the day." Quinn teases Santana. Before Rachel came, the knights had always teased her for her height. Heels was part of her uniform but that didn't stop the knights from teasing her. Quinn ignores the glare from Santana and slid forward as Santana gets in.

"So put your hands and feet on top of mine, so you could feel anything." Santana instructs and Quinn can't help but imagine Santana doing this yesterday. She saw Hugo at the palace yesterday because as a royalty, they wanted to make sure that they didn't get anything _bad for their health _while staying at Area 11. So she got confused as to whom Santana learned how to drive. "How did you learn?"

"I got the manual from the internet. Spencer interpreted it for me. And like this. I was squeezed in, and she was kinda yelling to my ear for the instructions. Crazy, huh?" Santana laughs, and Quinn can't help but feel jealousy building up in her. She thought Santana was only like this with her. She immediately brushes the incredulous idea in her head. Spencer and Santana are like sisters. And to think that they did this, they'd probably nothing close intimate. Spencer would probably yell at her for not listening to her instructions carefully, and Santana would yell back to tell not to boss her around _her _territory. She chuckles at the thought.

"I'm glad you're enjoying this, princess. You like this, huh." Santana teases and Quinn was thankful she's now in front of her. She can feel her neck heating up.

"You're one to talk. An hour ago, you have my hands all around you, and now you just can't help but wrap yours around mine."

Instead of denial, she hears her knight laugh and she never felt so light-headed. "I think I'm rubbing off on you."

Santana turned the throttle and slowly eased out the clutch; in the instant the motorcycle began to move, she lifted his foot from the ground. Quinn allowed her foot to settle lightly on her. They went slowly at first, Santana accelerating gradually, then easing off, accelerating again, and finally shifting to another gear before slowing again and coming to a stop. Then they started over again, Santana carefully explaining what she was doing-using the brake or getting ready to shift and reminding her never to squeeze the front brake in panic or she'd go flying over the handlebars. Little by little, as the process continued, Quinn got the hang of it. The choreographed movement of her hands and feet struck her as something akin to playing the piano, and after a few minutes, she could almost anticipate what she was going to do. Even so, she continued to guide her until the movements felt almost second nature.

With that, Santana had them switch places; Quinn's hands and feet were now on the controls, with Santana's atop hers, and they repeated the process from the beginning.

It appears that Quinn was an easy learner. Though at times of panic, she may have squeezed the brake too hard. She apologizes immediately but Santana just laughs at her lightening the mood. She relaxes at Santana's approach to this. She knows this bike was important to her family, but she lets her use it even though there's a high chance she could destroy it.

She's overwhelmed at the trust Santana has given her. She knew she should never fail Santana. So she puts her best effort in doing her part.

After a few minutes, she continues driving, and she hasn't realized that Santana has let go of her immediately and her arms has around her waist.

Everything comes naturally to her. When she stops, Santana immediately hops off. She lifts the helmet visor. "Is it time to go?" she asks.

Santana shakes her head and steps back, "I think you can go on your own now."

Quinn frowns, "What? I don't want to do it alone."

She sees Santana laughs at her expense, "It's still fun. Trust me."

Ignoring, the voice at the back of her head saying No, she nods her head, puts down the helmet visor and she turns the throttle. She can see Santana grinning at her at the corner of her eyes.

She started turning here and there, increasing her speed at some straight lanes. When Santana thought she was losing control, she drifted the bike and turned it towards Santana, then she smoothly accelerated towards her knight. She stops at a few steps away from her knight abruptly, making the sand dusts towards her knight.

"Really? You think you're badass now because you can drift like that?" Santana says as she fans the dust away from her face.

"Ha! That was totally on my own! You didn't teach me that! That was me, San! That was me!" She says as she turns the engine off, and as soon as she steadies the motorcycle, she removes the helmet and hops off and jumps right to her knight. She locks her ankles towards her knight's waist as she puts her arms around her neck.

"Yeah. That was all you, alright." Santana replies as she grins proudly at her. Who knew she could be a great teacher?

"I bet you can't do that with your first try!" She says proudly and Santana rolls her eyes. "Of course I can. Who do you think you're talking to?"

Quinn giggles at her, "Now, now. It's okay, San. You can't be great at everything." She teases the brunette.

"How ungrateful of a student you are!" Santana feigns hurt as she pouts.

Quinn suddenly felt the urge to kiss away Santana's pout. Was that okay? Santana never complained about it before, does that mean she likes it? Or was it because she was a princess, and Santana can't complain about it? Nah. Santana always complained almost about everything that borders abuse of authority. Brittany says she loves Santana. And people kiss the people they love right? Following her instinct, she leans in for a peck to Santana's lips. It lasted longer than a normal peck would've had. But Quinn didn't know that for she hasn't pecked someone else before.

As she pulls back, she sees Santana with a blank expression that made her question her actions. Was it bad? Was it overboard?

All of her worries disappear when she sees Santana smile at her again, that all-white teeth she's oh-so familiar with. "Do you think you can drive us for the rest of the trip?"

She's glad for the change of the topic, but then she frowns, "for the rest of the trip? Isn't that illegal?"

Santana laughs at her, "Illegal? Quinn, I'm one of the highest officials in this country. Not to mention, I'm with the crowned princess herself. Who do you think would dare question us?" Quinn then notices the necklace hanging on Santana's neck. It was the emblem of a Knight of Rounds, and the key to her Guren.

"That's abuse of authority, Santana!" Quinn says as she points her finger to Santana's chest.

Santana shrugs her shoulders then says, "It's your call then. I'm just saying, you drive us all the way up to the hill, and when it's time to go down, I'll drive."

Quinn contemplates for a second and think the pros and cons of this action. It was funny to think that she cares about the legality of her actions when she has the files of all the Black Knights and she hadn't surrendered it to the military. Talk about being legal.

She chuckles at herself, then hops off of Santana. "You better hold on tight then, because you're in for a _ride." _She can't believe she just winked at her knight. She blames it to the adrenaline rush in her body right now. She just feels so alive and excited and now she has this confidence that brings out something new to her.

Santana raises her eyebrows in her, "Wanky." She shakes her head with a smile, "just wanky."

Quinn looks at her in confusion. What did she just say? She shakes her head not minding what her knight thought as to what she said.

* * *

Santana finally tells her to slow down as they pull onto a large grassy lot at the top of the hill.

"Here we are," Santana says, ushering her off the bike. "This is what I wanted to show you."

There was something in her voice that kept her from making light of what seemed to be nothing more than a vacant lot, and for a moment, she simply watches Santana as she walks a few steps in silence.

Removing her helmet and running a hand through her matted hair, then she realizes what was in front of her. There was an acacia tree near the edge of the hill and a wooden swing facing the capital. She immediately ran towards it and grab the railing as she leans in. "Be careful, Quinn." She hears her knight behind her.

"Santana, come here!" She calls out. Few seconds, she feels Santana beside her. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Santana says as she looks at the capital too.

The sky is getting darker, and the capital is turning to a night city. It wasn't as beautiful as New York but there's something that differentiates it from the other colonies.

"This has the best view in the whole country."

Quinn turns to Santana, "how… how did you find this?"

"This is where I usually bring my dates." Santana says casually and she was met by a scowl. Thinking all of their activities awhile ago isn't something special, she steps back until her legs hits the wooden swing. She took a seat and sways herself back and forth.

Santana laughs at the blonde's reaction, "So Marley has this brochure she got from a day-sale at the mall a long time ago. I don't know. She seems to have more access to all price-drop sales than Hanna and I." Quinn slowly raises her gaze at Santana wondering where this is going to. What? Is Marley the first girl she brought? Maybe in Santana's eyes, she wasn't just a sister?

"So in one of the brochures, it promotes the capital at night, something about that skyscraper you see." And Quinn could see Santana sit beside her. She refuses to meet her eyes though, but Santana puts her forefinger and thumb to her chin and rise to a certain level well she sees the skyscraper she was probably talking about.

For a good minute, Santana didn't say anything. Quinn was about to look at her when she hears Santana says, "Don't."

"You'll miss the good part."

She waits for the _good part_. Then before she could question Santana, she sees the skyscraper lights up slowly from the bottom up to the top. At first, the lights from the outline of the building start blinking. Then the center part, on a certain pattern starts lighting up too.

"What?" she tried reading it but it doesn't make sense. It wasn't Roman alphabet. It wasn't ancient Britannian lettering too. She would know, she spent her early years memorizing that.

"It means love in Hebrew." Santana explains, "It adopted the way Japanese writes. You start from the top, down to bottom" Then she hears Santana laughs, probably from the confusion at her face, "don't try to make out the letters, you haven't seen it, so you could never understand it."

"It was so good at the picture, you know? I contacted the company and asked who the photographer was, but they said he was shipped off to homeland and was now working there. And of course I didn't go that far to look after him just to ask where he took the picture. I mean, who does he think he is? So anyway, I started down the capital, thinking it was taken somewhere at one of those tall buildings surrounding that skyscraper. And that was a hard thing, FYI. When I didn't get the exact picture I've seen, I started thinking it was photoshopped. I mean, it was for advertisement so there's a high chance they enhanced the picture greatly."

Quinn chuckles as she pictures Santana running around the capital with the brochure on her hand. She's cute when she doesn't know what's happening. She could imagine Santana furrowing her eyebrows looking at the scene in front of her.

"Then I got this mission with Spencer recently. And when I got back, I passed by this line of sight. And I thought, hey, maybe it wasn't shot from the capital, maybe somewhere along that line." She hears Santana chuckle for a break then she took the moment to look at Santana. She could see Santana's eyes lit up as she talks enthusiastically, "So I used the Guren until I reach this place. I mean, from that point, I maneuvered the Guren until I reach this place. When I reached the place, I immediately got a call from Lloyd asking if I found something suspicious because I've been moving the Guren as if I'm tracking something."

"As I sit at that spot, I told him, that indeed I found something. Not suspicious though. Something greater. It was frustrating finding this place, because really, I don't know how on Earth I'll be back at this place without the Guren. I can't possible use the Guren to go back here every single time right? So I used all my free times to track this place."

Realization hits Quinn. That means she was the first to ever visit the place with Santana right? Keeping in mind that Santana worked hard to reach this place and invite Quinn over, gives Quinn a thrilling sensation of flattery.

She can't stop the blush creeping up her face. She feels Santana nudge her and Santana tugs her hand. She stands by as they lean in to the railing.

"Stand by the railing" she hears Santana.

She immediately shook her head. "No way."

"I'm gonna hold you. I'm not gonna let you fall." Santana convinces Quinn.

"I'm one hundred percent sure, you haven't done that. I know you have some crazy balance in your body, but there's no way you can stand here with the wind like this, alone." she says as she puts a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"I know. But isn't that great? You'd be the first one to do that!" Santana encourages Quinn and Quinn can't help but doubt Santana's logic. What guarantees her that she's the first one to do that in here?

"Again, this is your call. I could do it, and you're gonna hold me. Sounds fun?" Santana suggests but Quinn frowns at the idea. Of course the first option was more inviting than the latter so she immediately put her right foot on the railings.

She waits until she feels Santana hands were on her waist securely until she steps her other foot.

"Santana… I'm scared" She says as her legs wobbles at the sight of a hundred feet below.

"Don't be. I'm here. Focus at the capital." She feels Santana tighten her hold on her.

From above, the capital was pretty well lit. Beneath them, she could see the car lights in the highway, and the streetlights running up and down the city in a perfect grid until downtownended and the winding streets and cul-de-sacs of Area 11's infinite suburb started.

"It's beautiful," Quinn says.

"Really? You think so?"

Quinn nods her head and for a second she realizes Santana might not see her head.

Before she could answer Santana, she hears Santana follows up, "It's more impressive, from a distance, I mean. You can't see the wear onthings, you know? You can't see the rust or the weeds or the paint cracking. I've been there up-close." Quinn thinks Santana refers the capital. "Was that a good thing? That you can see something as how you wanted to imagine it? From up here, you can tell what the place really is. You see how fake it all is. It would be hypocrite of me to say Britannia was at fault. Because I'm serving the Empire. It should mean that I agree on what it stands for, right? I think Britannia has helped its entire colony. But why do the colonies see differently? Why do they step back when they see this emblem hanging round my neck? I'm here to protect them, regardless of their race. So why don't they trust me? Why do they trust those rebels who was ungrateful to those who helped them?"

Quinn feels guilt up in her stomach. _The Black Knights._

She was reviewing the files of the Black Knights and their previous operations. The place where the Black Knights was born was in Ishbal. The civil war where Santana's mother died.

Quinn knew she shouldn't be guilty. She wasn't Zero yet at that time. But still.

"Not everyone in the military is as honest as you, San." Quinn reminds her as she remembers the Britannian police who were in charge of the Refrain warehouse. She decided to step back. Santana assisted her and when she was at the ground, she puts her arms around Santana's waist and lean in to her.

"I'll change this _damn _military from the inside, Quinn. Area 11, the whole world even doesn't need _Zero._" Quinn could feel Santana's agitation, and her heart hurts at the admission.

"You'll rise up the throne someday, Quinn. And when you do, I know you'll be a great leader. And we'll make a better world, okay?" Quinn can feel Santana's lips on her temples.

She wanted to pull away from Santana. Santana trusts her so much. What will she do if she knew she is now Zero? It will break her.

"We'll make a better world, San."

_There's no backing down now. It's too late for that._

* * *

**later that afternoon.**

**LOPEZ MANOR**

**SANTANA.**

**.**

Santana was totally in a good mood when she reached home. They stopped by the beach, Quinn saw a while back. And they had run off the shore. She always thought her day off was better off without Quinn. Her mind changed at the end of the day. She kind of made it her new mission to discover new places for her and Quinn to visit next time.

However, it seems that Spencer was at outside of Santana's happy bubble. She finds her at their living room with a phone on her hand staring off at the fire place. She knew it wasn't even that cold outside—or maybe she just didn't feel it, with Quinn up in her side all day.

"Spence, you okay?" Santana asks as she nears the couch.

Spencer looks at Santana as if she was waiting for her. She taps the space beside her and Santana carefully took it. "I'm gonna tell you something, and oddly you can keep a secret, and again, against popular belief, you're not that judgmental bitch they usually say." If Santana can't see the desperation in Spencer's eyes, she would be offended. She tilts her head to the side and looked up for a bit then turns her attention back to Spencer. "Go on."

Spencer took a deep breath and continues, "Jason… Jason is my brother. Half-brother." Santana didn't say anything and just stare blankly at Spencer. "My… my dad cheated and got someone else's wife pregnant. He decided to act like nothing happened and Lady Jessica went off to live at the homeland. Few years after they had decided to stay at Area 11, and the rest was history." Spencer waited for Santana to speak, but she got nothing.

Spencer squeezed her hand, "San, say something. Please."

Santana shakes her head so firmly then turns to Spencer. "You have to be kidding me."

Spencer just looked at her as if saying, 'would-I-joke-something-like-this?'

Santana closes her eyes as if controlling her emotions, "who else knows about this?"

Spencer slowly answers, "Well, there's you, me… My family, I just told Melissa earlier, Jason, and then there's Ali."

Santana's eyes widen, "Alison?"

Spencer slowly nods her head and reach for her coffee at the table hoping it would calm her nerves, "she found these letters from my dad to Lady Jessica, and put the pieces together."

Santana took a sip from Spencer's coffee but for the first time, it didn't help give her the desired effect. "The Emperor doesn't know?"

Spencer nods her head but there was some hesitation in her voice, "Maybe. I mean… my dad and Lady Jessica are still alive, so he's probably still clueless?" And Santana glares at her.

"You can't take this easily, Spence! Your dad didn't just cheat with _someone else's _wife. He cheated with the _Emperor'_s! If He knows about this, I'm sure your dad would be sentenced to death in a second! No, worse, he'd be—" Santana stopped herself as she sees the look in Spencer's eyes. What was she saying? Of course she knew all about this stuff. That's why she's been staying here for a week.

"I'm sorry. I just—" Spencer shook her head and held into Santana's hand tighter. "It's fine. I get it. I had the same reaction at first."

There was a moment of silence until Santana speaks again, "Do you think Ali died because she knows about this?"

Spencer shakes her head and laughs humorously, "What are you saying? That my dad killed Ali to keep her silent?"

Santana immediately shakes her head, "Well there has to be a connection or some sort, right? This is a mind-blowing secret. Jason was supposed to be next in line, Spence. If this gets out, the Emperor would cause havoc to your family." Santana says as she feels goosebumbs run down her spine. She knew how scary the Emperor is. And she doesn't think Spencer's rank could do anything to save her dad. Worse, this could probably drag her down. The Hastings had had enough humiliation for a life time now. And if this was the old times, they'd probably be stone to death. Santana mentally slapped herself. She wasn't doing anything to comfort Spencer.

"There is something. Remember Vivian? So we finally reached the number on the red coat's pocket. It was a guy who works on a phone company. Vivian , or Alison got him to trace A." Santana's eyes widen again and it would seem like there was some hope in her eyes. "Apparently, Vivian got who A was but didn't pay the guy. So we need to pay him, so we could get who he traced."

Santana waits for her to continue, "Okay, so where's the catch? Did you get who A is?"

Spencer shakes her head in denial, "We haven't paid him yet. I… I was hoping you could lend me the money? It's just 2000. My account has been hold up, you know, with the under provision thing, and I wasn't really into speaking terms with my parents. I know your dad talks about how great getting money with your own, and I'm really inspired with that but there's just—"

"No time. I get it. Look, you don't have to explain to me, okay?" Santana's tone softens. She knew she had been attacking Spencer, and it wasn't helping anyone."I told you, I'd be a help in any way I can. But aside from that, how are you holding up?" She starts again. Her parents was indeed a people of doctors but they deal with physical wounds and all that. Why was there no psychologist in the family? Or a therapist maybe? That would be a great help at a time like this.

"It's like I don't know who my parents are anymore."

Santana takes Spencer into her arms and rubs her arms gently, "Well, you're Spencer Hastings. It'll take much more than this to bring you down."

* * *

**AN. **

**tell me what you think! ;)**

**there's a bit The Choice scene in there, so yeah. I don't own that too**


End file.
